The True Story of Highschool DxD
by HappytheExceed16
Summary: Join Issei Hyoudou on his adventure to become the Harem King! WHAT IS IN THIS STORY IS NOT INTENDED FOR CHILDREN TO READ! IF YOU ARE NOT AT LEAST 17, DO NOT READ THIS! IF YOU DO, DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU! YOU WILL BE SCARRED FOR LIFE!
1. I Get a Girlfriend!

**Highschool DxD**

**Author's Note: I bet you all thought I was dead XD. Well, here I am again and I have reliable access to a computer again! I missed this so much! Sorry for deleting a couple of my stories, but I fucked up when making them. Anyways, I'm back! The new me is back to old me and I don't show no signs of stopping.**

Chapter 1: I get a Girlfriend!

I raised my right hand and saw the blood running down my fingers. I said weakly, "Red, just like the color of her hair. Dark crimson red, like the color running down my hand." Suddenly, a brilliant red light surrounded the surrounding area where I laid in a pool of my own blood. I closed my eyes, ready to die. I heard a feminine voice say, "Not today. I will not let you die."

**A week ago:**

I was laying on the grassy grounds of Kuoh Academy with my two good friends, Matsuda and Motohama when I burst the silence and said, "Man. Boobs are the best things in the world!" Matsuda, who is practically bald and has grey eyes; replied, "Shout it brother!" Motohama, who has Brownish-Black hair and wears glasses; nodded. My euphoria died down as I asked my best friends, "Could you tell me again why we decided to join this school?" Motohama replied, "Well Issei Hyoudou, up until a few years ago, Kuoh Academy was an all girls school." Matsuda nodded and answered, "Yeah. We thought hoes would be lining up to jump on our jocks and we wouldn't have to do a damn thing!" Motohama nodded and Matsuda continued loudly, "Yeah! We were gonna have casual unprotected sex with hot chicks and then never call them again!" I sighed and said, "At least it was supposed to be that way, but between the three of us, none of us have even had a single girlfriend! Reality sucks balls." Suddenly, we all heard high-pitched squeals of glee. We looked to the source and saw the Playboy of Kuoh Academy, Kiba Yuuto, who had Blonde hair and Grayish-Black eyes; with a group of five girls behind him. We heard them all ask, "W-What are you doing right now Kiba? Wanna go Karaoke with us?" Kiba replied, "Sorry. I can't. I have to do something with my club today. Maybe next time. It was very nice of you girls to invite me." Kiba walked away from the group of girls and the girls eyefucked him as he walked.

Motohama sighed and said, "Kiba Yuuto. He is in class 2-C, and basically all the girls in school wanna sex him up." Matsuda nodded in anger and said, "And all the guys wanna mess him up!" I complained, "All because he's hot, super cool, and the smartest guy in school, they all want to rub up on Kiba!" I looked down and said, clearly defeated, "He sucks so much less then we do." Matsuda nodded and checked his watch. Matsuda let out a gasp and said, "Oh shit, I'm gonna be late!" Motohama asked, "Late for what exactly?" Matsuda's face become lecherous and he put his thumb up as he chuckled.

Motohama and Matsuda were looking through a hole that allowed them to see into the Girl's Locker Room. Matsuda said quietly, "Like the discovery? I found it yesterday during lunch. I call it the Tit Hole!" I said quietly, "Come on! Let me see damn it! It's my turn! Quit looking." Suddenly they all heard the girls say, "What was that?" Matsuda and Motohama jumped backwards, and knocked me down as they took off sprinting away. I rubbed my head and said, "I can't believe those idiots left me! Damn bastards!" Suddenly, I heard noises all around me and slowly turned around to see that a bunch of girls with bamboo swords had surrounded me. I blushed and said, "N-No. Please. Don't!" The girls all said, "What a surprise. One of the Perverted Trio. Where are your brainless friends?" I replied, "I-I don't know. They took off running! I tried to tell them not to look, and look where that got me. Here about to get my ass handed to me for looking through a tit hole that I didn't even look through!" One of the girls looked at another girl and she nodded. The first girl put her bamboo sword down and the other girls followed suite. She said, "You're lucky that we believe you." I sighed with relief and slowly got up, "Thank you. I'm going to go now. Have a good day." The girl blushed lightly and said lightly, "N-No problem, Issei. Now leave before I get bored and hit you anyways." I looked at her face and was shocked as I saw her blushing. I turned around and took my leave. The girl followed me with her eyes.

I finally caught up to my friends. I said to them, "Thanks for leaving me behind assholes!" Motohama asked, "Did you at least see some tit?" I remembered back to the weird scene I had just arrived from and shook my head no. Matsuda asked, "How'd you get away? I expected you to get beat up." I chuckled weakly and replied, "Well. They believed me when I said I didn't even look through the Tit Hole." Matsuda's and Motohama's jaws dropped in disbelief. Motohama asked, "W-Why would they believe you?" Matsuda nodded and said, "Yeah! You're one of the Perverted Trio!" I chuckled and said, "Maybe it's because I told the truth." Suddenly, I felt my left arm twitch with power, and I took a deep breath to calm the sensation down. The sensation soon vanished. I looked at my friends when suddenly I felt someone looking at me. I saw that we were at the Old School House, and looked up into the highest window. I saw long Dark Crimson hair and blue eyes. Matsuda and Motohama followed my gaze. The person with the long Crimson hair turned and walked away from the window. I said with a blush and smile, "What it is about red hair?" Motohama chuckled and said, "Preach it brother. Her name is Rias Gremory. She's in Class 3-B. 39, 23, 35 are her measurements."

Rias walked back to the table as her Vice President said, "Your turn Rias." Rias asked her, "Hey. Akeno. Do you know that boy?" Akeno, who has very long black hair that almost reaches her knees behind her and has brilliant purple eyes; replied, "Let's see. If I recall correctly, his name is Issei Hyoudou. He's in class 2-B. He's an average student. What makes you ask about him?" Rias replied dispassionately, "I was just wondering if you knew him. Oop. Checkmate." Rias moved a red pawn next to the black king. Akeno leaned down to see the checkmate and her large boobs bounced a bit. Rias said, "Your trap was very easy to see through." Akeno sighed sadly, "I'm sorry Rias. I tried to make it harder for you." Rias smiled and said, "I appreciate it. I look forward to next time." Akeno smiled and Rias walked into the shower in the Occult Research Club. She stripped and got into the shower. Rias thought to herself, '_Why am I so interested in him?' _Rias remembered the feeling she had when she first saw him. Rias thought to herself again, _'Could he be the Red One? He has to be. That aura he has, is incredible, but then again, maybe he isn't. Only time will tell, but I indubitably want him in my peerage.' _

I walked home after school and arrived at the bridge close to my house. I leaned over the rail and sighed sadly. I said, "I'm 16 and I haven't even had a single girlfriend. Soon jacking off to porn is the closest I'll ever get to getting laid and then off to college, and then I probably won't even get laid then! Which means I will be a virgin forever and I'll die alone." Suddenly, I heard a voice say, "Hey. Issei." I looked around and saw the same girl that blushed when I thanked them for not kicking my ass. I thought, _'I didn't notice before, but she's really cute.' _The girl approached me. She had long Black hair and pink eyes. She said to me, "My name is Yuuma Amano, and I already know your name Issei Hyoudou." I blushed lightly and said, "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Yuuma blushed and said, "W-Well. I wanted to ask you a question Issei." She got closer to me said, "Would you please be my boyfriend?" I blushed and thought, '_T-This can't be happening to me! This is badass!' _I replied, "Sure. I'd love to be your boyfriend!" Yuuma asked me, "Shall we go on a date this Sunday?" I nodded and said vehemently, "Sure! I can do it whenever you want!" Yuuma thought to herself, '_Unquestionably a Virgin, but something is certainly different about this silly man.' _Yuuma smiled and said with her hand on her left breast, close to her heart, "It's a date then!" Yuuma turned around and skipped away. She said to me, "I really am happy that you're my boyfriend!" I responded, "Ditto!" Once Yuuma was out of sight and out of ear shot, I laughed and exclaimed, "Hell yes! I finally have a girlfriend. This is totally badass! I am so going to see lady parts!" I ran to the stairs that had around 60 stairs. I jumped down them all in 3 leaps, I rolled when I landed after the last leap to lessen the impact and kept running. What I didn't notice as I ran, that behind me; a petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes walked around the corner of the bridge I was just on with a Popsicle in her mouth. She licked it once and walked away.

Akeno said, "You were right. You totally called it Rias." The petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes said to Rias without emotion after she had got back from her scouting mission, "What's next Rias?" Rias responded with, "The rest is on him. We will have to find a way to get him to join us. If what I think is gonna happen, happens, then he will be killed at some time on Sunday. To counteract that, I will have my familiar give him a flyer so his thoughts potentially summon me. Yes, that should work just fine." Rias was holding the red pawn she used to put Akeno into check earlier that day.

I heard my alarm say, "Get out of bed mister. Or, you could sleep in all day, but I'm not going down on you. Wake up mister, wake up mister, wake up mister." I pushed the off button without looking and chuckled as I looked up with a look of glee and thought to myself, _'Matsuda and Motohama are going to be so jealous! I can't wait to see the look of incredulity on their faces.' _I got up swiftly and got dressed in less then 10 seconds. I ran downstairs, skipping breakfast and said bye to my parents and ran to the place Yuuma and I had agreed to meet at to walk to school together. I saw Yuuma was already there. I walked to her and said, "Sorry for being late." Yuuma looked at me and smiled as she said, "No need to apologize, you arrived on time." I smiled and nodded my thanks and I gently grabbed Yuuma's hand. Yuuma blushed insanely red and thought to herself, _'Very bold for a virgin, but that is not what's so different about him, so what is it, I can't quite put my finger on it.' _She held on to my hand and we walked together.

I walked up to my good buddies and saw their faces drop in disbelief. I laughed internally. Matsuda said, "N-No way!" Motohama agreed and said, "The world must be running in reverse or something for that horndog to get a girlfriend as fine as her!" I said to my buddies, "Hey guys. I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Yuuma Amano." I leaned in close to both of their ears and whispered, "And here's the best part dudes. She. Asked. Me." I patted both of their shoulders as I pulled back and said, "Hey. Quit wacking it and you'll get one too! Come on Yuuma." Yuuma nodded and bowed in respect to Matsuda and Motohama. Matsuda whimpered, "He fricking betrayed us!" Both Motohama and Matsuda cried because of jealousy.

After school, I went home and planned out my date with Yuuma. I planned on taking her to the park at the end of the date. I said, "First stop is shopping. I want to get her something to always remember our first date by. Then I will take her out to eat at the ice cream place downtown. Thirdly, I want to take her to the Zoo and then the 100 Yen shop." I smiled as I thought out my plan, and picked out some of my best dress clothes to wear for the date.

**Sunday, the day of the Date:**

I was waiting at the place Yuuma and I had agreed to meet at for our date. Suddenly a cute girl said to me, "Here. Take a flyer." I looked into her eyes and smiled. The cute flyer girl giggled and walked away. I read the flyer and it said, "Your wish will come true." I chuckled and said, "Sure. And I'm the Harem King." I heard Yuuma's voice and I called out to her. She came running to me and I saw her clothes. I smiled and thought, '_She looks great in those clothes.' _Suddenly, my left arm became numb and I felt a rush a power to my left arm and saw Yuuma about to get hit by a car. I charged forwards and gently tackled her to the ground. The car ran over my left arm, but I didn't feel it. I was on top of Yuuma and blushed dark red. Yuuma looked into my eyes and blushed as she said shyly, "S-Save this for the bedroom whenever our relationship evolves to that point." I blushed even more and nodded as I got up. I offered her my hand and helped her up with my left arm. Yuuma looked at my left arm and gasped as she saw the tire tracks on it. She said hastily, "We have to get you to a hospital! NOW!" I looked at my arm and moved it easily. I said to Yuuma, "I'm fine. I don't feel any pain and I can move it freely. All I need to do, is take you on this date, but after I clean the tire tracks off my arm. I will be right back. Wait where I was waiting okay Yuuma." I walked to the bathroom and Yuuma walked to where I was waiting and she thought to herself, _'Holy crap. His arm just got ran over by a car and he didn't even feel it! They were right! I know what I must do... But he just risked his life to save me! I don't want to, but I have to. I'm sorry Issei. Despite your pervertive nature, you really are a nice guy, but it must be done. You are too much of a threat.' _Yuuma looked down and sniffled, but regained her composure.

I washed the tire tracks off my arm and sighed. Suddenly, I thought I heard a voice in my head. I focused as much as I could on my mind, but didn't hear anything. I shook my head and finished washing up. I walked back outside to Yuuma and she asked, "Are you sure that your arm is okay?" I nodded and grabbed her hand gently and took her on the date. When we were shopping, I bought her a bright pink, frilly bracelet. Yuuma smiled and thanked me. I brought her to the other locations and we had a lot of fun.

Finally, the sun was going down and I brought her to the park. Her arms brushed mine and I thought to myself, _'Time to make my move.'_ I blushed and put my hand on Yuuma's waist and pulled her close to me, so that our bodies where pressed together gently as we walked. Yuuma blushed dark red and thought to herself, _'L-Losing my will to do what must be done. He is such a nice guy. And even though he is a virgin, he knows just what to do to get a girl all worked up and get her hot all over.' _Yuuma felt herself getting a little wet and she gasped quietly and whispered, "I have to do it now, or; I will never be able to do it. I can't believe he found one of my sensitive spots." Yuuma smiled and ran towards the fountain. I said, "Hey Yuuma. Are you okay?" Yuuma whirled around and nodded, "I'm perfectly okay darling, but in commemoration of our first date." Yuuma walked slightly closer to me with every word that she said and she continued, "There's something that I'd like you to do." I took a deep breath and thought to myself, '_Dude. I'm so gonna get to kiss her. I'm totally gonna get to kiss her!' _I asked, "What would you like me to do, Yuuma?" Yuuma got closer to me and whispered to me, "Will you die for me?" I shook my head, cleaned out my ears and said, "I didn't quite catch that. Could you repeat it please? Damn ears aren't working." Yuuma put her mouth right next to my ear and whispered, "I want you to die for me." Yuuma jumped back and her clothes vanished. I was able to see her whole body and saw glistening liquid running down her leg that came from her pussy. Yuuma sprouted black wings and her entire body was covered in some revealing tight black clothes. I blushed insanely red and thought, _'How's the saying go? This is a sight for sore eyes. This is a sight for... wait. She looks like a demon.' _Yuuma said, "I have to admit. I had some fun today. Things could've been a lot worse because of how naive and immature you are, and thanks for the gift. Very sweet, but alas." Yuuma summoned something that looked like a spear of light and I fell onto the ground in fear. Yuuma yelled, "TIME TO DIE ISSEI!" I said, "Yuuma! Please, don't! I love you!" I saw her hesitate and she seemed to lower the spear, and I slowly got up. I saw Yuuma's eyes fill with tears but she brought the spear back up to throw at me and she said sadly, "I'm sorry Issei, but you're too much of a threat. The higher ups said I have to, no matter what. Why not blame him? He gave you the Sacred Gear." I thought, _'The fuck is she talking about? What's a Sacred Gear? And who is him?' _Yuuma's tears flowed as she threw the spear at my stomach. I coughed up blood and fell to my knees as I gripped the spear of light. It vanished the instant I touched it and blood pooled out of my stomach and I fell onto my back, blood on my lips. I coughed up blood and Yuuma walked over and stood over me and said, "I truly am sorry Issei. I hope in your next life, you can forgive me. Goodbye Issei." I saw Yuuma fly to the sky and disappear from view. I coughed up more blood and thought to myself, _'Fuck! I can't even move anymore! Trying to get laid, what a way for someone to go! I only got to see her body for a couple seconds, but I enjoyed every second of it. I know I lived a swallow life. I promise next time around, I will do better.' _I coughed up more blood and my vision began to blur. I thought to myself, '_Why Yuuma? Why?! If you were going to kill me, you could've at least let me suck on your boobs first! Wait, why am I thinking like this? I'm about to fucking die! I know I should be asking for forgiveness, but all I can think about is Rias! With her brilliant red hair. Her perfect body, her nearly microscopic waist, and her massive boobs! If I'm going to die, why can't I die motorboating those large funbags Rias!' _I very faintly heard, "BOOST!" I felt my left hand get a massive surge of power which allowed me the ability to move and speak again. I raised my right hand and saw the blood running down my fingers. I said weakly, "Red, just like the color of her hair. Dark crimson red, like the color running down my hands. Red hair. Just like this." Suddenly, a brilliant red light surrounded the surrounding area where I laid in a pool of my own blood. I closed my eyes, ready to die. I heard a feminine voice say, "You're the one who summoned me. Are you not? Since Death is upon you, I will happily take you in. Not today. I will not let you die. From this point on, live your life for my sake, Issei Hyoudou."

Rias felt herself about to be summoned and she smiled as she said, "I was right." Rias was summoned to my body and she saw me lying in a pool of my own blood. Rias looked at my left hand and said, "You have something very interesting on you. Suddenly Rias heard, "BOOST!" Rias summoned her Evil Pieces and looked at all eight of her pawns and gasped in disbelief as she sensed the immense power they all had and she muttered, "A-All Mutation Pieces. This is very interesting, and quite the gamble." Rias took a deep breath and muttered, "Oh well. Here we go!" She raised her voice and said, "You're the one who summoned me. Are you not? Since Death is upon you, I will happily take you in. Not today. I will not let you die. From this point on, live your life for my sake Issei Hyoudou."

**The Next Day:**

I heard my alarm say, "Get up Bitch or I will kill you dead! Get up Bitch, or I'll chop off your balls!" I hit the off button on my alarm and felt as if I didn't even sleep. I muttered, "Damn thing. Gives me the weirdest dreams!" I got up sluggishly and saw it was morning, but I felt weaker than usual. I walked to school and felt weak because of the Sun. I thought to myself, _'What the hell is wrong with me? It's like the Sun hurts me, without hurting me. Why the fuck is my body acting up?!' _I shook my head and remembered Yuuma. I ran to school as fast as I could.

Matsuda said, "Nope, name isn't ringing any bells." Motohama said, "I said it once, and I'll say it again. You never introduced us to a girl, and there is no way you have a girlfriend." I said, "That's impossible, her contact information is right here." I gasped in disbelief and said, "Weird. Yuuma's email address and phone number aren't in my phone." Suddenly I felt my attention get pulled to the top of the stairs and I saw Rias Gremory. Matsuda whispered, "Big boobies 12 o'clock." Motohama asked, "Rias?" Rias walked down the stairs and seemed to stop by me. She turned her face slightly so I could see her left eye and a part of her mouth. She raised her head slightly and exposed her neck to me as if she wanted me to suck on her neck and she smiled as she passed me while looking at me from the corner of her eye. Matsuda said, "Saving that image away for later." Motohama said, "There's just something about her! She's like a naughty red-headed princess!" Matsuda slapped my back, but I barely even felt it. Matsuda said, "Maybe you haven't been watching enough porn! Come to my house after school today and we will watch my TREASURED COLLECTION, OF DVD PORN!" A group of girls walked by us as Matsuda shouted and they all said, "What losers, all they do is masturbate to porn and strip girls with their eyes. I hope they wack it to death." Matsuda started whispering and he whispered, "I just got a new DvD called Double D's and the Nerds Who Love Them." I thought to myself, '_Why did my body tense up like that when she passed me? And why do I feel this weird urge to protect her?' _I shook my head slowly and sighed.

After school, we all went to Matsuda's house to watch some porn. He grabbed his new disc and put it in the DvD player and Motohama blushed and said, "We should turn off the light. I can't get comfortable." Matsuda said, "That's a brilliant idea." Motohama went and turned off the light, but I could still see bright as day, as if the light was on. I said weakly, "The light is still on. I thought you said you were gonna turn it off." Motohama was watching the porn and said, "Oh yeah, you take that dick Milky. Ta... Wait. What did you say Issei?" I responded, "The lights are still on." Motohama and Matsuda looked at me with concern in their eyes and Matsuda said, "You drunk buddy? The lights are off." I thought to myself, _'Wait. The lights are off, but I know I sense light.' _I shook my head and grabbed it gently as I said, "I don't feel good. I'm going home." Motohama asked with worry, "Are you alright man?" I walked out of Matsuda's room and left the house.

I walked outside. I felt rejuvenated and full of energy as the moon was just starting to come out. I walked home and looked down an alley that was supposed to be entirely covered in darkness at this point of the day. I was able to see in the alley just fine. I thought to myself, _'So weird. Why is my body acting up like this? My body has been acting up since I dreamed that Yuuma killed me. I feel so different. Like something inside me is changing, and I feel this weird sense of power all throughout my body, but it feels familiar, like when I saved Yuuma from getting hit by that car. The hell is going on?' _I heard a little girl say, "Mommy no! Mommy buy it!" The child's mother said, "If you keep acting up, you're grounded." I looked down the street and saw the mother and the child at least 100 yards away. _'N-No way. I shouldn't be able to hear them!' _I ran down the street to the park. I felt a weird sense of Deja Vu as I approached the fountain. I put my hand on the fountain and thought to myself, _'Wait. I've been here before. Yes. I remember now. This is the park where I took Yuuma too on our first date. It was real, it couldn't have been fake.' _Suddenly, my whole body twitched in fear as I whirled around and saw a dark figure 100 feet away from me. My whole body was shaking in fear as the figure approached me and it said in a deep male voice, "What a shame. For you at least. Me running into you must not have been in your plan. You show no signs of defense or any sign of magic circles. So, I am going to assume that you're nothing but a stray. Which means that killing you won't have any consequences!" I took a step back, but ended up jumping backwards 50 feet. I said, "I meant to take a step, not jump." I turned and sprinted away.

I saw a black feather fall in front of my face and I looked up as I said, "Yuuma?!" I saw the man that was approaching me before and I took a breath as he landed in front of me. I felt a power surge again and took another breath as I asked aggressively, "Who the hell are you?" The guy replied, "My name is not important. What is important as that I am going to kill you." I growled lightly and charged the man. I saw him summon the same spear that Yuuma had used to kill me in my last dream. I said loudly, "If I am going to die in a dream, I'd rather be killed by a hot chick than a guy!" I lurched forwards, but my opponent dodged. I whirled around and tackled the guy. I raised my left fist and hit him in the face a couple times. I felt his nose break and blood sprayed all over me. The guy beneath me growled and kicked me off of him. He spit blood to the side and said, "I'm impressed. A lower-being such as yourself actually managed to hit me, and to top it off, you broke my nose." He wiped his face and smirked as he said, "I guess I should tell you my name since you were able to hit me. My name is Dohnaseek, but now it's my turn!" Dohnaseek summoned another spear of light and threw it at me. I went to catch it, but mistimed the catch and felt the spear pierce my stomach. I yowled in pain and fell to me knees and grabbed the spear as I said, "It didn't hurt nearly this bad when Yuuma killed me in my last dream! This fucking hurts!" Dohnaseek said, "I know it hurts. Light is a deadly poison to your kind. It burns you from the inside. I thought I finished you off with that attack, but you're quite resilient. No worries! I WILL MAKE YOUR END SWIFT!" I heard Dohnaseek throw the spear of light at me and I thought, _'Anyone! Please save me!' _I heard someone come falling down from the trees above me and heard the spear of light get knocked away. Dohnaseek said, "What did you just do you little shit?!" I heard Dohnaseek charge forwards and heard something whiz past my head that knocked Dohnaseek back. Dohnaseek yowled, "I'M DONE WITH YOU!" Suddenly, a brilliant red light surrounded me and I heard a feminine voice say, "He is off limits." Dohnaseek took a breath and saw brilliant red hair and he tipped his hat as he said, "So this city is under the protection of the next head of the Gremory family. Is he a part of your peerage?" I heard the voice say, "No harm will come to him, unless you wanna die." I recognized the voice as Rias's and I whispered weakly, "R-Rias? D-Did Rias come to save me?" I felt my eyes close as my face hit the ground, laying in a pool of blood.

Dohnaseek said, "It isn't wise to let your servants walk around freely at night. Next time they may not find someone as cordial as myself." Dohnaseek took flight and said, "My name is Dohnaseek, I pray we never meet again Rias Gremory." Koneko looked at my lifeless body laying in a pool of my own blood and she said, "If we don't do something soon, he's going to die." Rias kneeled next to my lifeless body and said, "Oh no. He will not die. I will see to that myself. Akeno, make a teleportation circle to Issei's house." Akeno nodded and summoned the magic circle and said, "I can't believe he actually ran into and fought a Fallen one!" Rias picked up my body and carried me into the magic circle.

Rias arrived in my room and immediately started getting me undressed. After I was completely naked, she laid me on my bed. She slowly undressed herself and was soon completely nude as well. She thought to herself, _'I have never seen such a new Devil manage to hit a Fallen Angel with their bare hands. I'm starting to think that the gamble was worth it.'_ She got into bed with me and laid next to me, making sure her stomach and breasts were pressed against my back. Rias and my body glowed bright red as my wounds healed.

I heard my alarm say, "Master! I need you to wake up now! I broke a glass, don't you wanna punish me? Master wake up!" I pushed the off button on my alarm groggily and said as I got up onto my knees, "So tired. That was the weirdest dream yet. Why does this keep happening every night?" I realized I was completely naked and blushed insanely red. I said hastily, "Why am I naked?! Where are my clothes?!" I saw a figure under my blankets and ripped the blanket off. I blushed insanely red as I saw Rias's naked voluptuous body. I fell off my bed backwards and backed against my dresser and said, "No way! No way! This is awesome!" I saw Rias rub her eyes and heard her said, "Issei? Huh. Hey." I watched her sit up and stretch sexily as she yawned. I watched her boobs bounce and exclaimed, "Woah! I CAN SEE YOUR TITS!" Rias blushed and stopped stretching as she said cutely, "Good morning." She slowly brought her legs together and put them on the floor. I asked, "What are you doing in my bed?! Is this really happening, cause this feels like it could be a wet dream or some kind of porno." Rias giggled and said, "No. This is real." I covered my dick and balls with one hand and covered my face with the other one while looking away shyly. Rias continued, "And so is everything else you've experienced as a matter of fact. My name is Rias Gremory, and I'm a Devil." I was shocked and said weakly, "A-A Devil?" I couldn't stop staring at Rias's boobs as she said, "Not only that, but I'm your Master as well. You're mine now. Nice to meet you Issei Hyoudou." Rias smiled while tilting her head gently.

**Hot damn! This was all done in a matter of a few hours. Pardon any spelling or grammar errors. I no longer have access to Microsoft Word, so I am using WordPad instead and it doesn't have spelling and grammar check as far as I know. I know it's almost like the first episode, but I did change a few things. No lemons or anything like that will be happening for a little while. I wanna get it all caught up to the end of Season Four, and then, the real fun can begin. I promise, in the future; there will be plenty of lemons. And I know that I didn't describe the characters very well in this first chapter, but I made this book for the fans of Highschool DxD. I will describe them better in the next chapter when Issei meets them all. This story is how I think Highschool DxD should've gone, so things will be different, and somethings will be the same. Until next time! This is HappytheExceed16, signing out!**


	2. I am Done Being Human!

**Author's Note: I don't remember if I said this in the first chapter so here it is! I do not own any rights to Highschool DxD! That honor is Ichiei Ishibumi's and his crew's only! I am just telling it the way I think it should have been told. Anyways, on to Chapter two! And to the guest who said this is exactly like the canon, I added way more details and if I recall correctly, which I know I do, You never hear Raynare's thoughts, Issei's power is not introduced at all until the second episode, Rias never talks about the pieces she used to reincarnate Issei until episode 5 or 6, Raynare never actually liked Issei at all in the Canon, Issei never got his left arm ran over by a car, and I can go on and on. Anyways! Time to actually go to Chapter 2! I will catch you all on the flip side! I realized I misspelled Dohnaseek. I apologize. I plan to fix that.**

Chapter 2: I am Done Being Human!

I blushed dark red as Rias said, "Nice to meet you Issei Hyoudou." I took a deep breath as I heard my mother coming up the stairs. I ran around with my blanket covering my dick and balls. My mother said as she walked up the stairs, "Come on Issei! It's not National Go To School Whenever You Want Day! Every day with you! Who needs a treadmill when you're always running around in your room?" I ran over to Rias as I said, "Here! Cover up!" I jumped on her and covered her body with my blanket. What I didn't notice, was that my hands had gripped Rias's wrists and pinned her wrists above her head and my knee ended up between her legs right next to her pussy. My mother walked in and opened her mouth to speak. Suddenly, she gasped in disbelief and took a breath to steady herself. Rias looked over and smiled as she said, "Why good morning to you Mrs. Hyoudou." My mother said emotionless, "Issei, you're late, a-and naked." My mother closed the door to my room. _**Boom Boom Boom **_was the sound of my mother's footsteps as she ran down the stairs. I heard her say loudly to my father, "Do you know what he's doing up there?!" I heard my father reply, "Is he raping the girly mags again? Let the boy have his time!" I heard my mother reply, "No! She was real and she is in our son's room in bed with him!" I heard my father respond, "Wait. He has a girl up there?! No way! He finally grew a pair!" I dropped to my knees and said, "Dear God, please; make me a bird, so I can fly, far far away." I heard Rias say, "It's quite the party here in the morning isn't it?" I looked up and blushed as I saw that she had pushed the blankets off of herself and was sitting up with her right leg crossed over her left leg. I said, "You're not covered up anymore!" Rias replied, "I know." I exclaimed, "But I can see your stuff!" Rias giggled and said, "Want me to stand up so you can get a better view?" I blushed insanely red and muttered, "She didn't just say that. Girls don't say that! I must still be dreaming!" I put my hands together and said, "Thank you! Please don't wake me up." Rias stood up and asked, "How is your tummy?" I looked shocked and asked, "What?" Rias replied, "Where you were stabbed silly." I said to myself, "I was stabbed?" I thought to myself, _'How does she know about my dream? Was I talking in my sleep?' _I heard Rias say, "Your body is amazing! I didn't expect that. You received quite a powerful blow and still were able to recover completely in just one night. The attack left you weak so I brought you to your house and laid next to you and used my magic to heal you." I blushed insanely red as I thought, _'Her parts touched mine! Wait! I just woke up in bed with Rias. She's naked. I'm naked! I could've had the most amazing night last night and I don't remember a damn thing! What kind of asshole blacks out on his first time!' _Rias's voice broke my train of thoughts, "Don't worry. We didn't do it. I'm still a virgin." I chuckled weakly and said, "Nice. I am also a virgin. Isn't it awesome?" I thought to myself, _'No. It's not fucking awesome!' _Rias gently put her hand underneath my chin and said, "Why the sour look? The world is a magical place. You should be smiling." I smiled weakly and said, "I am smiling now. See?" Rias caressed my neck gently and walked away. I could not help myself from watching her ass as she walked away. I watched Rias put on her panties and she grabbed her bra. She asked me, "Can you help me with this?" I jumped up and said enthusiastically, "Oh my God! Yes!" I walked over and grabbed her bra straps. I noticed that her lingerie was black and red. I snapped her bra on for her as I said, "So. How come I'm naked?" Rias giggled and said, "I already told you silly. Your injuries needed to be healed, or you were going to die. So, I stripped you and myself. I laid next to you and held you close as I used my magic to heal you. It only works if we are both completely naked." I chuckled and remembered something. I said to Rias, "So. I just remembered something weird." Rias asked me, "What is it?" I responded, "Well. You said something about being a Devil." Rias looked at me from the corner of her eye and smiled cutely as she said, "That's because I am one. I also said you're my Devil Servant. I like the name Issei. I'll let you keep it."

I walked to school with Rias by my side. As we arrived I heard all the guys say, "N-No fricking way! H-He had to have done her homework for her or something!" I heard all the girls say, "Is he supposed to be cool now?!" Most of the girls said, "Yes! And I think it's working!" I sighed and thought to myself, _'Let the games begin, but I guess that's what happens when you start hanging out with the hottest pair of jugs in school! Oh shit. Motohama and Matsuda are gonna stomp me! This is not good!' _I took a breath as Rias and I walked into the school. Rias said to me, "Head to class. I will have someone fetch you later." I nodded and asked, "Shouldn't I walk you to class or something?" I sighed and started to walk to class when I heard my buddies voices behind me, "ISSEI YOU DICK!" I turned around only to catch a hay-maker across my face from Matsuda. I fell to the ground next to one of the school's main support pillars. I rubbed my face and said, "The hell was that for!" Matsuda said, his voice full of envy, "You know what it was for! We are supposed to be bros! Bros before hoes! How could you be tapping the Big Red on the down-low?!" Motohama said to Matsuda, "Now now Matsuda, Issei's our buddy. Let's give him a chance to explain." Motohama pointed his finger at me and asked, "Where did you go after school yesterday?! Spill it Hyoudou!" I laughed as my nose was bleeding and wiped my lips as I said, "I will be happy to explain it to you. You see, last night, I was rolling in some double D's!" Matsuda raised his fist to hit me again, but I caught it as I got up. I smirked and said, "Now now. Calm down. Let's just head to class." Matsuda looked at me in shock as I had easily caught his punch with my right hand. Matsuda sighed and said, "Fine. Let's go, but this isn't over Hyoudou."

Rias walked up the stairs and was greeted by a female voice, "I have never seen you take in someone so strongly. What makes him special?" Rias looked up and smiled, "Hey Sona. Well. I can't explain it, but I can say is that it feels like I just got a little brother." Sona chuckled and said, "I see. Have a good day Rias." Rias replied, "Likewise Sona." Sona walked away and Rias walked to her class.

I was sitting at my desk with my on it. I muttered, "Why do I feel so weak?" I looked out the window and saw that the Sun was shining directly on me. I muttered, "Could I actually be a Devil? And that's why I feel so weak during the day and so powerful at night? That has to be it." Suddenly, I heard all the girls in class squeal with glee. I turned to see a man walk into my classroom. He is a handsome young man with short blond hair, blue eyes with a mole under his left eye. The girls all said, "Sorry that it's not cleaner, Kiba Yuuto." Kiba smiled and said, "It's okay. I'm actually here to pick up a friend." I said to myself with hatred and envy, "Like oh my god. It's Prince Golden Nuts. Shut up." Kiba walked to my desk and said, "Hey. You're Issei Hyoudou right?" I replied without emotion, "Yeah. This is my desk. What's it to you?" Kiba replied in a friendly manner, "I'm here on an errand from Rias Gremory." I looked up and said, "Wait. Is this the fetching?" I slowly got up and the girls all said, "No way! Is Perv-tron about to walk out of here with Kiba-cheeks?! Kiba! Don't! You'll catch pervert. Your skin will turn green and you'll start to stink. Then all your friends will leave you and then you'll die alone and end up a virgin forever!" I said, clearly exasperated, "Calm down! I promise not to drain his pimp juice! Christ's sake." I followed Kiba out of class and to the Old school building.

Kiba opened the door for me and I thanked him with hesitation. Kiba nodded and we walked into the old school building. Kiba led me up the stairs to the Occult Research Club and he opened the main door. My jaw dropped as I saw a petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes. I saw that the front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs were hanging over her forehead, while the back of her hair has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. I said, "I think I know that girl!" Kiba looked at me and said to the girl, "Hey Koneko! My friend Issei here says that he knows you." Koneko nodded her head gently as she bit into a chocolate bar. I thought to myself, _'I am going to kill him! What guy doesn't know that perfect spinner body?! Koneko Toujou is the school mascot! All the girls hate her because all the guys wanna fuck her! I had no idea she was down with the ORC! And speaking of which, I wish I was that chocolate bar right now!' _Koneko felt me looking at her and she said, "It isn't polite to stare you know." I gasped lightly. Suddenly, I heard water running. I looked towards the sound and blushed as I saw a shower with someone in it. I felt a nosebleed coming as I noticed the person showering was Rias and covered my nose with my hand as blood came from my nose. I said, "I just heard Rias take a shower! I love this club!" Kiba chuckled as he shook his head and Koneko said, "Pervert." I thought to myself, _'How did I get so motherfucking lucky?!' _Suddenly, a feminine voice broke my train of thought, "You must be the new guy huh? My name is Akeno Himejama." I jumped back as I saw Akeno. Akeno is a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, very long black hair and violet eyes. I noticed that her hair is tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. Akeno giggled as I jumped back and she said, "Why so jumpy? Everyone here is super nice. I promise." I said shyly, moving my hand away from my nosebleed, "My name is Issei Hyoudou, and I promise that I am not usually this awkward." I thought to myself, _'Because I am usually never this close to a girl about to bust out of her top! Her boobs are massive! Even bigger the Rias's!' _Akeno smiled and I heard Rias get out of the shower. I watched her walk out of the shower with her girl's uniform on and drying her hair. Rias said, "Oh. Hey Issei. Sorry about this. I didn't get a chance to shower before we left your house today." I said shyly, "No. You're hot. I mean fine." I realized I didn't examine Rias's body or hair last time, so I examined it. I saw that Rias is a beautiful young woman with white skin and blue eyes. I noticed that her most distinctive feature is her long, beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. Rias said, "Now that Issei is here, I do believe everyone is present. Koneko, can you wipe Issei's nose bleed up with a tissue please." Koneko nodded and went to grab a tissue. I walked over to the couch and sat down. Koneko came back with a tissue and said, "Face me Issei." I nodded and faced Koneko. She gently wiped the blood from my nose with the tissue. I thanked Koneko and she nodded.

Rias called everyone's attention. I let my attention focus on Rias and she said, "Welcome to the Occult Research Club, Issei." Everyone welcomed me and Rias said, "But you should know that the name is just for show. This is supposed to look like a hobby or after-school activity." I asked, "Well. What is it really then?" Rias smiled and said, "Well. Since you asked, I will put it bluntly. I am not the only Devil in this room Issei." I looked around, my jaw dropped and I said, "A-All of you are Devils?" Everyone nodded and I got up swiftly. Rias continued, "Remember Yuuma Amano? Of course you do. You and her dated for a little while. Didn't you?" I said, "How do you know so much about my life? Actually, never-mind, I don't want to know. I am starting to feel uncomfortable here. I am going to leave." I started to leave when I saw Rias grab a photo and throw it onto the table. She asked, "Remember this photo? I love this photo of you two. You two looked so cute." I gasped in disbelief as I whispered, "Y-Yuuma?" Rias raised her voice and said, "That's right Issei! It wasn't a dream!" I backed up and almost fell over the couch and asked, "H-How did you get that photo? And if it wasn't a dream, then how come Matsuda and Motohama don't remember her at all?" Rias said to me, "She used memory erasing Magic. You see, when someone like her achieves their goal, they make sure to make everyone that is close to the target, forget about what they saw, said, etc. They basically erase themselves from existence." I nodded in understanding and asked, "Wait. What was her goal?" Rias said to me, "Her goal? Why she had to kill you of course, and she succeeded in killing you." My jaw dropped once more and I said, "So, when she stabbed me with that glowing spear of light, she actually killed me? So how the hell am I still alive?!" Rias sighed and said, "Because I brought you back as one of my Devil servants." Everyone stood up and Kiba said with a smile, "You're one of us now man." I saw black pointed wings erupt from everyone's back. I noticed that everyone was smiling. I felt a weird power explode from my body and I fell forwards. I looked at my back as best as I could and I saw that I also had the same black pointed wings as everyone else.

I asked Rias, "Why did Yuuma have to kill me?" Rias looked into my eyes and said, "Well. Because she had orders from her higher ups because of something inside you. Something called a Sacred Gear." Akeno nodded and said, "That's right Issei. You have the Sacred Gear." I blushed insanely red as I immediately thought she meant my cock and balls. I said swiftly, "W-Wait! My family jewels have some sort of magic power?! Doesn't that mean I am going to get trampled by eager females?! People are gonna fight over my one-eyed snake?! I could die because someone wants the power that my manhood has?!" Rias sighed and facepalmed as Akeno giggled. I heard Koneko say sarcastically, "What a catch you caught Rias." Akeno stopped giggling and said, "Basically. The Sacred Gear is a very powerful ability given to certain humans. The only ones I know of that have had it are famous inventors and such. So, you're kind of a big deal around here." I sighed with relief and said, "So, how do I activate it?" Rias smiled and sat on her desk and left her legs open, giving me a very clear shot of her see through thong. Rias said, "Issei, think of the part of you that you feel is the strongest." I said shyly as I scratched my chin with one finger, "S-So. We are doing this here?" Rias said sharply, "I need you to focus Issei!" I winced and said, "Right. I'm focusing." Rias replied, "Good. Now. Raise your left arm." I did as she said and raised my left arm. I responded, "Okay, but I am not very good a catch." Koneko sighed in disbelief and said to Rias, "Really Rias? He has got to be the dumbest boy in existence." Kiba said to Koneko, "Now, now Koneko. Give the guy a chance. He has obviously never activated it. It's hard the first few times." Koneko sighed and said, "I guess you're right. He's still a perverted idiot though." Kiba shook his head and said to me, "Sorry. Koneko is quite cold." I replied with sarcasm, "Really? I never would've guessed." Koneko looked me dead in the eyes and said with a straight face, "Suck it." I shook my head and focused as much as I could. Rias said, "There you go." I saw her legs spread a little more and I blushed as I felt my gaze rest on her see-through thong. I tried to move my gaze and I felt something inside me arise and I said loudly, "FOCUS!" Suddenly, the room was enveloped in a emerald green light as I saw what looked to be a Red Dragon's Hand appear on my left hand. A booming **BOOST** was heard the instant it activated. I looked at the equipment that had just appeared on my hand. It was a dull red with a green gemstone in the middle of it. Above the green gemstone was a little ruby. There was one yellowish-bronze spike on each side of the Sacred Gear and it looked like a dragon claw. It barely went past my wrist. Rias looked at it and she thought to herself, _'A Dragon's Hand? That's all he has?! Wait. A Dragon's Hand never boosts the instant it is activated.'_ After about 10 seconds a booming **BOOST** was heard again. Rias gasped in disbelief and thought to herself, _'N-No way! A second boost?! I need to research this more.' _I felt the second power surge explode throughout my body, then all of a sudden I thought I heard a voice in my head say something and then I felt all the power disperse and leave me. I fell to my knees immediatly and coughed up blood. Rias yelled, "ISSEI!" I spit up more blood and put my hand up to let her know that I was okay. I got to one knee and put my right arm over it. I took a few shaky breaths and stood up slightly. My legs were still bent at about a 30 degree angle and I put my hands on my knees. I proceeded to take deeper breaths and stood up. I looked around and saw looks of worry on everyone's face except Koneko, and I chuckled as I made the Sacred Gear vanish off of my hand. I said, "So. That happened. I am fine everyone." I saw everyone's looks of concern fade away and get replaced with pride. Rias said to me, "Well done Issei. Looks like you have full access of your Sacred Gear. So, all you should have to do when you want to activate is think about it or say it. Same goes for deactivating it." I chuckled with relief as I said, "I am glad I figured out how to deactivate it that fast. It was really going to get in the way of my alone time. So, what just happened explains the freaky shit Yuuma was saying about Sacred Gears. She said that I should blame him, for he gave me the Sacred Gear." Rias gasped quietly to herself and whispered, "Yuuma said to blame him for he gave the Sacred Gear to Issei. That could only mean a couple things."

Rias ended the club meeting soon after revealing everyone in the club was a Devil. As I went to leave, Rias said, "Hey. Issei, I need you to stay a little longer. I still have to talk to you." I nodded and closed the door behind me as I walked back in. I asked, "What is it Rias?" Rias looked me in the eyes and said, "I suppose. I should tell you that Devils are not the only thing that exist. Angels and Fallen Angels exist, and we are constantly in a three-way battle with one another. Yuuma and Dohnaseek are both Fallen Angels, and that's why they had those black-feathered wings instead of white-feathered wings that normal Angels have." I felt my entire body tense up at the names Angel and Fallen Angels. Rias continued, "Humans mistake Devils and Fallen Angels as the same thing, which is entirely understandable as they too walk the Earth misguiding humans, but they want to serve God, but it is too late for them. They gave in to their desires so now they are also in our realm; you call it Hell; trying to get a foothold there." I nodded in understanding and Rias said, "Oh yeah. I also want you to pass out fliers." I asked, "Why?" Rias said to me as she handed me the fliers, "Well. You see, even though you a reincarnated human, you can still rise through the ranks to a Satan class Devil, and once you become a High class Devil, you can get some Servants of your own." I blushed red and said with a lecherous face, "I want some Servants." Rias smiled and said, "If your efforts are good, you will rise through the ranks easily." I smiled and asked with a lecherous face, "So. What if my efforts are phenomenal, does that mean that my servants have to obey me no matter what?" Rias giggled and said, "Yes." I continued, "And they're mine so I can do whatever I want to them right?" Rias smiled and said, "That's the great thing about servants, you can use them for anything." I said lecherously, "You do know where I am going with this right? It's gonna be sexy time! They'll be naked all the time!" Rias giggled and thought to herself, _'He is a strange one, but I got this feeling that he's going to be my strongest piece.'_ Rias said, "Head home for the night, but don't forget to pass out those fliers. You look overwhelmed." I said, "I am a little overwhelmed, you just explained some freaky stuff." Rias said, "Stick out your hand for me." I nodded and asked, "Is it going to hurt?" Rias grabbed my hand, and flipped it so my palm was facing up. She touched the center of my palm and a red sigil appeared on it. I looked at it and Rias said, "That's to show proof that you are of the Gremory family." I nodded and thanked her as I left.

I got on my bike with a handful of fliers and pedaled home handing out fliers all along the way. After I had handed all of the fliers out I began to pedal home. I looked around during the night and said, "Well. I can most certainly see better at night. So that's already a bonus. And the ability to have my own servants?! Why would I ever want to go back to being human! I am done being human!" Suddenly, my body tensed up and I saw someone walking towards me. I noticed by their walk that it was a female. I jumped off my bike and approached them as I said, "Are you lost? I can help you, I know this town like the back of my hand." I heard the woman say, "Why are you still alive?! She was supposed to deal with this already! Now I have to tie up her loose ends. Damn it Raynare!" I saw the lady sprout Black-feathered wings and I gasped as I said, "A Fallen Angel!" I saw her summon a spear of light and lunge towards me. I dodged to the left and the red sigil appeared on my hand again. The Fallen Angel saw it and said, "And you're a part of the Gremory Family?! That means it is even more important that YOU ARE DESTROYED!" I thought to myself, _'Am I about to die again?! Wait. The Sacred Gear!' _I yelled, "SACRED GEAR!" the Sacred Gear appeared on my left hand and I heard a voice from the Sacred Gear say, "Explosion!" As soon as I heard that, a Green wave of Magic shot from my Sacred gear, instantly blowing away the Fallen Angel's clothing. I blushed as I felt my nose begin to bleed, and I saved the image of the naked Female Fallen Angel to the Gentleman's folder in my mind. She was knocked backwards from the power of the magic. She landed and asked, "Is that the Sacred Gear?! I have better things to do then die here! I am going to let someone else deal with this shit! This is not over Servant of the Gremory Family!" She flew away and I looked at my hand. I deactivated the Sacred Gear and walked back to my bike. I got on it and pedaled home.

The next day after school, I walked to the Occult Research Club. I walked into the clubhouse and walked to the meeting room. I walked in and everyone looked up and smiled as Kiba said, "So you do remember the way here." I chuckled and nodded, but looked down. Rias asked me, "What's wrong?" I said weakly, "I was attacked by a Fallen Angel yet again last night." Everyone gasped and Rias said, clearly shocked, "Well. You obviously won, but why didn't you tell us last night? We would've immediately came to help you." I replied, "I didn't want to bother you guys." Rias bit her tongue gently and said, "Well. Next time, don't fight alone. You got lucky. A single Devil, no matter their rank, can stand up to a Fallen one. Just because you have the Sacred Gear, does not mean you should fight them alone. It's insulting to the rest of us." I looked down and thought, _'Damn. I messed up.' _I said, "Alright Rias. Sorry." Rias said, "It's okay, but this puts me in quite a conundrum. Not only do the Fallen Angels know that you're still alive, but now they know you've been reincarnated as a member of my house." I looked at Rias and saw how angry she was and she said, "I refuse to let those Angel Rejects hurt or kill my new favorite servant." I blushed lightly as I sat next to Koneko. We went through club activities and by the time it was all said and done, it was almost night. A magic circle appeared next to Akeno's ear and she nodded. Rias looked at me sitting next to Koneko and said, "Hey. Issei. Koneko is double booked tonight. I think you should make your big debut tonight by taking one of her summons." I looked at Koneko and she said emotionless, "That would be super rad." I nodded and Rias said, "Akeno! Prepare the circle for him to jump." Akeno nodded and walked into the middle of the room. I watched a magic circle form at her feet. Akeno finished it and said, "It's ready." Rias smiled and said to me, "You ready for this?" I replied, "Hell yeah!" Rias smiled brilliantly as she said, "Cute." I walked towards the circle and said, "I do this and I am one step closer to having my Harem." I snickered and stood in the middle of the circle. I felt the the power flow to my body as the back of my hair started to float. I thought of how I wanted to greet the person who summoned me. So when the light died, I struck a confident pose and said with confidence, "You're the one who summoned the Devil right? What can I do for you?" I opened my eyes and saw the Occult Research Club. I heard Kiba chuckle once as I said, "Dafuq?" Rias had facepalmed herself and said, "Looks like you can't make the jump. Don't panic. There is another way. Go by bike." I said with discomfiture, "What kind of Devil shows up by bike?!" I saw Koneko raise her hand and point at me as she said, "The useless kind. Fits you perfectly." I said with slight sadness, "Damn Koneko. That's cold. Even for you." Koneko said, "Suck it." I shook my head and walked out of the clubhouse to my bike.

I jumped on my bike and rode to the location that Rias gave me. I arrived in about 15 minutes. I parked my bike outside of the apartment complex and walked up to the summoner's apartment. I knocked on the door and said, "Mr. Morisawa. Devil knocking on your door! You here?" I heard someone walk towards the door and open it slightly. He said, "You're not Koneko. And besides, what kind of Devil knocks on the front door?! Get the hell out of here."" He slammed the door in my face and I dropped to my knees and cried as I said, "Look! I tried okay! I couldn't do it! And then they sent me on bike, on a bike!" Morisawa opened the door and said, "Fine. Come in." I sniffled and wiped my eyes gently as I said, "Thank you." I got up and walked into his house.

Since I was not able to do exactly as Morisawa wanted, I couldn't form a pact. I sighed as it was already morning. I muttered to myself, "At least it's Saturday. No school today." As I was walking home, I saw a someone in a Nun's outfit fall. I walked over to help but felt a sharp pang in my chest, as if warning me to not approach the person. I shrugged it off and walked over to help them.

**I do not know if it as long as the first chapter. I just wanted to get this chapter out. It's been awhile since I have felt so strongly about one of my fanfictions. I am thinking about making chapters about 2 or more episodes at a time. It would take longer for me to post a chapter, but we could get through the anime faster. And once we get past Season 4, that is when the fun gets to begin and I get to use my creative nature to it's fullest. And maybe even get a few lemons for those who want them. Just know, I will most certainly have guys fuck each other. I am sorry if that upsets some of you, but I'd feel uncomfortable. Now girls having some fun with each other to prepare for Issei, I can do. I might even throw in multiple girls with Issei instead of some one on one training sessions. So, tell me what you all think! I look forward to the reviews! Again, please recall that I am using Wordpad so please forgive grammar and spelling errors. This is HappytheExceed16! SIGNING OUT! BOOSTED STYLE! There were some more changes, but as the story progresses, I promise. There will be some big changes in due time.**


	3. I Meet a Holy Sister

**I appreciate all of the reviews that people have been leaving me. I do read all of the reviews. To those that are upset that they may have to wait 1 to 2 years for lemons, don't fret, for I have decided to make chapters longer and about multiple episodes at once, but please realize that it will take longer for me to post. And for the person wanting me to rush Issei to High ranking, just give me time. It will happen. I also appreciate the constructive criticism from someone who said that my dialogue and paragraphs needed work. I am currently working on it. I just haven't typed anything for a Fanfiction for about 5-8 months. I still have to catch up on my other stories as well. So, please forgive me if I am a little Rusty. Anyways! You guys and girls aren't here to read me babble on and on. You came here to read some Fanfiction! Onwards to the path of Domination! Also, I just moved into my New House. I am extremely sorry it took almost a year to publish! Never again! I was hit by an insane amount of Writer's Block and Depression this past year, but I am making a comeback! I will become an author who's books and such will be worth reading! I am back! Also. I made an error in Chapter two. I meant to say that I will most certainly not have guys fuck each other. I'd feel highly uncomfortable writing it. Sorry if this upsets some of you. ONWARDS TO THE PATH OF DOMINATION.**

Chapter 3: I Meet a Holy Sister

I watched the person in the nun outfit fall down. As the person fell down, they landed on their butt while facing me and their legs spread slightly. I blushed dark red as I saw that the person who fell was a female. She had white panties on. I heard them say, "I am no good at running." I thought to myself, _'Smoking hot babe. Smoking hot panty shot!'_ I shook my head as I walked over to help her, trying to keep my eyes away from the panty shot, but failing terribly. I finally managed to break my gaze as I offered my hand to her to help her up. She accepted it and I easily helped her to her feet again. Suddenly, a powerful breeze blew through the area and knocked her veil off her head. I saw that the girl was a pretty young girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. I also noticed that her hair flowed all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead with a single strand sticking out from the top that sloped backward. I noticed that her a breasts were at least a larger B cup. I thought to myself with a blush, _'Erection.'_ I saw her veil about to float away, but I ran over and jumped up to catch it. I thought to myself with a lecherous face, _'Blonde and busty gets me lusty.'_ I shook my head to clear the impure thoughts and thought to myself, _'Or I could act like a gentleman.' _I walked back over to her and handed her her veil. She blushed and smiled as she put the veil back on. She said, "Thank you sir." The girl then said to me with broken Japanese, "Sorry for being a bother. I am new to the area. I was transferred over to the Church here recently, so I am sorry for any inconvenieces that my incomplete knowledge of the Japanese language may cause." I shook my head as I was able to easily decipher what she was saying. I thought to myself, _'Since I am a Devil now, it's like I can speak and understand any language with ease. Me being a Devil is practically giving me cheat codes to make my life slightly easier. So, I can very easily understand what she is trying to say when she messes up the words.' _I said to her, "No need to thank me for being a good person." She smiled while blushing and asked with her hands together shyly while playing with her pointer fingers, "H-Hey. Since I am new to this area, do you think you could help me find my way to the c-church? You seem rather familiar with the area." I replied wholeheartedly, "Of course." She smiled and made a cute face with her tongue barely sticking out of her mouth while blushing.

As the girl and I were walking together, we heard someone crying in pain. Her and I looked around for the source of the crying. We managed to pinpoint the source of the crying to a little boy with black hair. I saw a bike near the boy and assumed that he had fallen off of his bike.

The girl ran over and kneeled next to the young boy who had scraped up his knee. She said, "You're going to be fine. Big boys shouldn't cry." I walked over in time to see some beautiful silver rings that were shaped like some kind of plant appear on her middle fingers. I saw that there were beautiful little green gemstones all scattered on the rings. I gasped quietly as green light appeared all around her hands. I watched in disbelief as the scrape healed swiftly. In a matter of seconds, the scrape was completely gone. The girl smiled as the green light vanished and she said, "See. You're gonna be fine." The boy gasped and smiled as he got up. The young boy said, "Thank you very much m'am." The girl smiled as the boy got back on his bike. She stood up and turned around and blushed as she saw me. She said shyly, "H-How much of that did you see?" I smiled and said, "I saw all of it. I am sure that the kid was very grateful for what you did." She said weakly, "I bet you're shocked and confused." I shook my head and said, "Not at all. That's a pretty nifty power you have." She smiled weakly and said, "Thanks! I consider it to be a blessing and a gift!" She looked down and said sadly, "Truly. It's wonderful." I could tell very easily that she was sad, but I decided to not press the issue. We soon arrived near the church and I felt a sharp pang surge through my body, as if to warn me about something. I shivered discreetly and said with my hand on the back of my head, "You know. Now that I think about it, I have never seen anyone go inside the Church. I have not even seen people walking outside on the Church Grounds." The girl looked at me and said, "I forgot to introduce myself. Please forgive my rudeness. My name is Asia Argento. It's pronouced A-ze-uh. Not prounoced like the continent." I replied, "No need to apologize as I am just as guilty. My name is Issei Hyoudou." Asia looked at me and said cutely, "Well. Meeting you was a blessing. I am lucky to have met someone as nice and helpful as yourself. Thank you." I smiled and said, "You are very welcome, but again there is no need to thank me for being a good person." Asia smiled and she asked, "Wanna join me for tea in the Church?" I saw a silver cross hanging around her neck and I looked away, my body erupting with sharp pangs of warning. Asia noticed me looking away and asked me, "What's wrong?" I turned back towards her and smiled as I said, "Nothing. I just have someplace to be. Sorry. I promise to come around sometime agian for tea though." Asia nodded in understanding and walked away. I thought to myself, _'I think she is the nicest girl in the world.' _I began to walk back to Kuoh Academy for an Occult Research Club meeting.

I arrived at Kuoh Academy after about 20 minutes of running. I walked to the Old School House and walked upstairs. Rias looked at the door as I walked in and she immediatly noticed that I was acting differently. She asked, "What is wrong Issei?" I looked around at everyone and said, "I just came in contact with someone in the Church." Rias nodded in understanding and she said, "Issei. You can not come into contact with anyone in the Church anymore." I looked up and asked hastily, "Why?!" Rias sighed and said, "For Devils', a Church is enemy territory and it would cause major issues for everyone on all sides. Clearly, you could feel something telling you to stay away." I nodded and said, "That must be why my body was reacting strangely when I was around her." Rias nodded and said grimly, "Issei. If a Devil receives a Devil Purge, there is no coming back! They can feel nothing. There is no coming back from that! They are utterly destroyed!" I gulped in fear and nodded weakly. Kiba looked at me sympthically and said, "There was another summons for you Issei. Better get going." I nodded and left the club house slowly.

As soon as I had left, Akeno asked Rias calmly, "Why do you gotta go and scare him like that?! He is still new." Rias replied coldly, "I am not trying to scare him. I just want him to be more careful! He needs to realize that he isn't immortal!" Kiba piped in and said, "Damn it Rias! He has been a Devil for less then a month! You have to slowly lay it all on him!" Koneko nodded and said, "Even though I absolutely despise that dimwitted pervert, I have to agree with Kiba. You can't just lay it all on the table and expect him to respond in a friendly manner. You probably just scared the despicable pervert half to death!" Rias sighed and said, "Okay. Maybe I was a little hard on him, but what's done is done. It's over now. Club dismissed." Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko all sighed and nodded as they left. Rias watched them leave and sighed.

I rode my bike slowly to the house that I was summoned too and thought about what Rias had said. I sighed and said, "It's like she thinks I am trying to destroy myself or something like that." I soon arrived and walked up to the door. I knocked and heard a deep masculine voice say, "It's unlocked. Come on in sweet-tits." I gulped in fear and said weakly, "S-Sweet tits. I am so out of here." I began to walk away when I heard **BOOM BOOM BOOM. **The door was practically ripped off the hinges as it was opened. I gulped in fear as I saw a very muscular man standing about 6' 6". He was wearing a magical girl outfit. I gulped in fear as he said while trying to strike a cute pose. "Hey. My name is Mil-tan." I said weakly, "H-Hey Mil-tan. Did you happen to summon a Devil?" Mil-tan nodded and said, "You can bet your sweet ass I did." I gulped and Mil-tan said, "I want you to make me a fabulous Magical Girl!" I took a deep breath and said, "Trust me bro. You're fabulous enough!" Mil-tan begged and said, "Please, please, please! I'll let you lick my lollipop." I gagged at the offer and said, "S-Sorry man! I can't do it!" Mil-tan put his head in his hands and cried. I sighed and tried to soothe him, but he kept crying. I finally caved and said, "Alright! Calm down! We can talk about it!" Mil-tan's head immediately came up and he said, "Sweet! We can paint our fingernails and gossip!" I said, "Yes. We can do anything you want, except licking lollipops or anything else along those lines." Mil-tan nodded and I followed him inside, fearing for my life. I thought to myself, _'I am beginning to think I'm a creep magnet.'_

Rias called me after she got confirmation I had completed the summoning and she asked, "So. How'd it go?" I replied weakly, "I was not able to fulfill his request so he insisted that he and I sat down for most of the night and watch some anime. I have to admit, the anime was pretty good." Rias sighed and said, "Well. I am disappointed to hear you didn't get a pact. But forget that. I need you to go the location I am about to send you." I replied, "Sure thing. I'll be there soon." I heard my phone ding and I checked the location. I immediately knew where it was because a Childhood friend of mine and I used to go there all the time to get away from our parents when we were about 5. I blushed as I recalled a memory from one of those times we went there and I began to pedal as fast as I could to the location on my phone.

As soon as I arrived Akeno debriefed me and said, "We have an order from the archduke to dispose of a stray Devil. Reports say the stray Devil has been luring humans into here and eating them." I gagged and asked, "How does one become a Stray?" Rias answered, "Every once in a while, a Servant will rebel and kill their Master." Kiba said to me, "And it always ends in ugiliness." I nodded in understanding and Rias said to me, "I want you to sit back and pay attention to how my peerage fights Issei." I nodded in understanding. Rias asked, "And are you familiar with the game of Chess?" I nodded and replied, "Yeah, but I am not very good." Rias said, "When a high level Devil decides to make someone their servant, we use chess pieces that grant the person the same traits as said chess piece that is used to make them a Devil Servant. We have a special name for them. We call them our Evil Pieces. As the Master, I am the King." I nodded and we walked into the building. I saw Koneko sniff the air and she said, "It's here." I heard a feminine voice say, "My my. What's that stench? I smell something sweet as well." I saw the women walk forwards, completely naked. I felt a nosebleed coming along as she was smoking hot and I said loudly, "I see big boobies!" Rias said, "Viser you wretch, you killed your Master to fulfill your own selfish desires, your sins deserve a thousand Hells." Viser said, "Oh shut up you little slut. You have always had it out for me because your boobs will never be as luscious as these." Viser began to grope her breasts and each time she squeezed her nipples, she moaned. Suddenly, she morphed into a disgusting creature. She grew horns and grew significantly in height. Her pussy became a literal forest of hair, and teeth formed around and in the entrance of her vagina. Kiba looked at me and said, "Like I said. It always ends in ugiliness." I said sadly, "She has a nice rack though. What a waste. She could've easily been a softcore late night porn star." Viser said to me, "Let me show you what I am made of than, Big Boy." She rubbed her boobs vigoriously, moaning the entire time as she did it. Suddenly, her moans became louder and louder. Her nipples began to extend from her boobs and magic circles began to form around her nipples. Her moans became deafening and magic bullets shot from her nipples. I felt Rias tackle me to the ground to protect me from the bullets. I blushed and she got off of me. I got up and she said, "Now Kiba!" Kiba nodded and suddenly vanished. I said, "He just completely vanished!" Rias said, "No. He is just moving fast. In this game, he is my Knight which means he is my Cavalry. His trait is speed and his ultimate attack weapon is his sword." I saw Kiba easily slice off one of Viser's arms. He landed on one knee and stood up, his sword behind him. He swung the sword towards him and then swung it as fast as he could away from him, causing the blood on the blade to splatter the ground around him. His sword was completely clean.I watched Kiba sheathe his sword and nod towards Koneko. I watched Koneko walk towards Viser. I said, "Koneko! Look out!"

Suddenly, Viser's weird toothy vagina opened widely and chomped Koneko. Rias said, "Don't worry. In this game, Koneko is my rook meaning she is a tank. She has an unparalled strength and defense. Her weapon is strength. A weak attack like that won't even scratch her." I saw Viser struggling and Koneko easily broke free and broke all of Viser's pussy teeth with one punch. Suddenly, I felt something approach from behind me and leap at Rias. I yelled, "SACRED GEAR!" The Sacred Gear appeared on my hand and almost immediately a loud, ** RED DRAGON BOOST **was heard. I punched the arm that Kiba had chopped off, putting my body between the attack and Rias. Rias fell onto her butt as the arm was utterly annihilated, its blood covering my body. Rias gasped quietly in disbelief as she saw the arm get destroyed. Rias said, "Thank you Issei." I replied as I chuckled, "Don't mention it, my body did that on its own." I chuckled and I looked back to Koneko just in time to see her punch Viser all the way across the building into a support pillar that was destroyed easily. I deactivated my Sacred Gear and as I said loudly, "Mental note to self. Do not piss her off." Koneko slightly smiled at my comment and Kiba chuckled as he said, "That's a good note." I noticed some of Koneko's clothing was in tatters as was a part of her bra and I saw her cute little boobs and one of her nipples. I felt blood trickle from my nose and saved the mental image to the Gentlemen's folder. I immediately wiped my nose before Koneko noticed it. Rias said, "Alright Akeno. Your turn."

Akeno giggled and licked her fingers gently as she said, "Is it my turn?" Rias said to me, "In this game, Akeno is my queen. Her power is a very powerful demonic magic. Her traits are a perfect combination of all the other pieces. She is simply unbeatable." I saw a yellow lightning bolt strike Viser and she screamed in agony. Akeno said sadistically, "Is this as good for you as it is for me?!" Akeno moaned and giggled. I blushed insanely red and Rias said, "Oh yeah. I should also mention. She is really in to S&M." I blushed more and said, "Wait! So she gets off on this?!" I heard Akeno giggle with glee and say sadistically, "I think she wants some more!" I saw Akeno summon a large Magic circle around Viser and a lightning storm struck Viser several times. Viser howled in pain and Akeno moaned each time and licked her fingers gently as she said, "This is getting me so hot and wet." Rias said, "That's enough Akeno." Akeno stopped attacking Viser and pouted as she said sadly, "Is it over already? I was just starting to enjoy myself." Rias walked forwards and said, "Any last words." Viser said weakly, "Go to Hell." Rias smiled and said, "Okay. In the great Marquis of Gremory, I sentence you to death by my hand! Game over!" A large black and red magical aura surrounded Rias and a large ball of red and black shot from Rias and hit Viser. Viser yowled in pain and became nothing but a pile of ash. Rias said, "Alright. Let's head home." Everyone but me began to walk out when I said, "Wait!" Rias looked at me and asked, "Yes, Issei?" I asked, "What piece am I? Am I a Knight or something badass like that?" Rias said, "No. You're a foot soldier. You are a Pawn." I said weakly, "But I don't wanna be a Pawn." Everyone laughed and I thought to myself, _'This is bad! Chicks do not dig Pawns! I am the punk ass little bitch of Chess!'_

I was biking home when I had a thought. I rode my bike to the woods and got off of it. I walked towards the nearest tree and took a shaky breath. I said to myself. "In the world of Devils', it seems like strength is the most important thing. So. I will punch this tree down to improve the power of my strikes and my overall ability to take on damage. Sacred Gear." The Dragon Hand appeared on my left arm and the green gem glowed as** BOOST **was heard. I felt power surge through my entire body and said, "Again!" A booming **BOOST **was heard and I felt my power double once more. I took another breath and said, "Again!" A booming **DRAGON BOOST** was heard as I felt as if I just became 16 times stronger. I took a deep breath and punched the tree as hard as I could, I felt the skin on my knuckles get torn off from the punch, but I could tell that my knuckles weren't broken. [RESET] I felt all the power leave my body from the punch, but I looked up as I saw a couple large branches fall from the top. I immediately dodge rolled to avoid them falling on me. I looked at my fist and saw blood trickling down my fist. I said to myself, "That was weak. I can do better!" Suddenly, I felt as if I was being watched. I whirled around and saw nothing.

Koneko slipped into the foliage and took a deep breath. She thought to herself, _'I can't believe Rias is having me watch the walking hard-on! I am shocked he was able to sense my presence, I could've sworn I was cloaking myself from the senses of others using Ki. And his power was boosted 3 times, with one of them being a Dragon Boost. He definetely does not have a Twice Critical. The power he has, has to be something extremely rare and powerful for him to have been able to take the pieces that he did. I have my inkling on what it is, but only time will tell, but seeing him so focused on trying to become stronger, means that my original judgement of him was incorrect. He is still the biggest pervert in the world, but at least he does think about other things besides girls and sex. It's a nice change. I am too used to guys trying to get some all the time.' _Koneko peeked through the foliage to watch me more.

I shook my head and muttered, "I must be imagining things." I turned back to the tree and mustered my energy. I felt the Sacred Gear boost my power 4 times and I suddenly felt my body movements become more agile. I lunged forwards towards the tree and punched it one more time as hard as I could with my left hand. I felt the tree move from the force of my punch. I felt the power leave my body and I almost collapsed onto the ground. I looked up weakly and saw several large branches falling down. I muttered, "Oh shit. This is gonna hurt." I got to my feet shakily and tried to dodge out of the way. I managed to avoid a couple of branches, but the others fell onto my legs. I gasped quietly in pain, assuming my legs were broken. I coughed up blood and said, "Again." The Sacred Gear boosted my power once more. I coughed up more blood, determined and said, "Come on! Is that the best you got Sacred Gear?!" I heard a loud **RED DRAGON BOOST **as the entire forest was lit up with green light. I felt my power and strength mutliply by 8. I grunted in pain and managed to sit up; taking the branches off of my legs. I stood up shakily and chuckled weakly as I said, "I guess my legs aren't broken. That's good." Suddenly, I coughed up a large amount of blood as my strength vanished and I fell to the ground as a booming **DISPERSE **was heard and the forest was once again enveloped in a green light.

Koneko was about to run out and help me when she heard a booming **DISPERSE. **Koneko held back a moan as my power flowed to her, the forest becoming enveloped in a green light. Koneko saw me trying to get up, but failing multiple times. Koneko looked down at her body and saw that her body had a visible green aura. Koneko brought her hand to her ear.

Rias felt a magic circle appear by her ear. She heard Koneko's voice come from the magic circle and say, "Perv down!" Rias jumped up from her chair and asked hastily, "What happened?" Koneko explained everything to Rias. Rias asked,"Are his legs broken?" Koneko replied, "Negative. Here's the unique part. His Sacred Gear said Red Dragon Boost. It was such a powerful boost, I felt the power from where I was at and the forest was covered in green light. He got up and then fell back down as the Sacred Gear dispersed his power, and once again the forest was enveloped in green light. He coughed up at least a couple mouthfuls of blood if not more and hasn't moved since. Now, here's the weird part." Rias heard Koneko moan very quietly as she said, "M-My body is entirely covered in a green aura and the amount of power I feel is so much, it's causing me to feel immense amounts of pleasure and power." Rias gasped and said, "I'll be over immediately." Rias walked to the middle of the Occult Research Club and created a teleportation circle and she walked into it.

Koneko turned around and saw Rias appear from a magic circle. Rias saw that Koneko had a green aura. She asked, "Where is he now?" Koneko pointed towards me and Rias ran over, her large boobs bouncing as she did. She put two of her fingers on my neck and sighed with relief. Koneko moaned quietly and said, her voice full of pleasure, "I-I could've told you he wasn't dead Rias! Now how do we make this annoying aura go away?!" Koneko bit her tongue to prevent a moan. Rias said, "Maybe you have to unleash the power." Koneko nodded in acknowledgement and bit her tongue again to prevent a moan. Koneko took a breath and her eyes became entirely green. Her pupils became more catlike. She then put her hand out and a magic circle appeared around her hand. A little red orb was inches from her hand and she poured all of her demonic power into it and threw it forwards. As it flew, it grew bigger and bigger until it was about the size of a car. The magic orb flew towards the middle of the forest. The instant it hit something, it detonated and a large red circle appeared. **DOOOOOOON! **The tree it hit immediately disintegrated and it left a humongous crater where the tree used to be. Everything that was in the 100 foot radius of the crater, was no more. A large pine tree began to fall towards Koneko and Rias.

Rias and Koneko looked in disbelief as the tree was falling and they were stuck in place due to shock. Suddenly, they heard **BOOST. **They looked over to see that I was on my feet again. I hollared, "Rias! Koneko! Look out!" I ran over and said, "AGAIN!" **BOOST. **I tackled them out of the way and stood up and said, "I need more! Come on! Show me what you're made of Sacred Gear!" A blinding green light appeared around me. **WELSH DRAGON BOOST **was heard and I felt my power increase immensely and a green aura surrounded me. I looked towards the falling tree and took a deep breath. I heard a voice in my head ask if I wanted to die. I thought, _'I can't die yet. So, whoever you are, you're gonna have to help me.' _The tree was almost on top of me and I heard Rias say, "ISSEI NO!" The tree fell onto my hands and I immediately dropped to one knee, trying to shoulder the weight. I muttered, "Again!" I felt the Sacred Gear increase my power even more as it said **DRAGON BOOST. **I stood up slowly and shakily. I grunted and dropped the pine tree next to me. I said weakly, "Nothing hurts them. Not even Mother Nature." I fell to my knees as the tree landed. I coughed up 5 mouthfuls of blood and wiped the blood from my lips. I felt the Sacred Gear reset and I about passed out. All I heard was ringing in my ears.

Rias and Koneko looked at me in shock. Koneko whispered, "He just risked his life to save us, and that tree should've crushed him easily; but he managed to catch it and get it away from us. I may hate the perv, but even I have to admit, that was rather impressive." Rias ran over and kneeled beside me and she asked, "Can you hear me?" I fell onto my chest and blacked out. "ISSEI!" shouted Rias. Koneko looked at her body and saw the green aura was no more. Rias picked me up as she nodded to Koneko. Koneko summoned a Teleportation circle. Rias carried me over to the middle of the circle.

I woke up to my alarm saying, "Wake up! If you don't, I'll kill you! Because I'm the tickle monster and I am going to get you! Tickle, tickle, tickle." I hit the off button on my alarm when suddenly I felt white hot pain from my left hand. I looked at it and gasped as the some of the skin on my knuckles was torn. I whispered, "The hell did I do last night? I remember going to the forest for some solo training and that's all I remember." Suddenly, my room was covered in a red light. I watched in awe as a magic circle appeared on my floor. I watched Koneko appear in my room and I blushed. I rubbed my eyes to make sure what I was seeing was real.

Koneko approached my bed and she said, "I wanted to thank you, Blue-Balls." I asked, "Thank me for what?" Koneko looked at me and said, "For saving Rias's and my own life last night, idiot." Suddenly, the events of last night hit me and I said teasingly, "So you're the one who was watching me? Glad to know you care Koneko." Koneko bit her tongue trying to avoid laughing and she said, "Rias told me to keep an eye on you. You wish I cared about you. You're a part of the Gremory family like the rest of us. If you weren't, I never would've known you existed. Guess you can say you're lucky to have died when you did." I laughed and said, "That's a bit harsh, but you're probably right. You're welcome, but there was no need to come out of your way just to thank me." Koneko sighed and said with a voice without emotion, "Also. Rias told me to walk with you to school just in case something happens." I nodded and said, "That's fair. Please wait for me outside of my room. I have to get dressed still." Koneko turned around swiftly, and walked out of my room and closed the door behind her.

I sighed with relief and began to get dressed. I grabbed my backpack and went to the door. I opened it and walked out. Koneko nodded to me and we walked downstairs.

My parents looked at me and their jaws dropped as my father said, "Another one! That's the second girl this week! When did you become a hit with the ladies?!" Koneko blushed dark red and muttered, "Damn it. I was hoping to leave without his parents seeing me." I chuckled and said, "It's not what you think." My mother said, "I never thought we'd live to see the day where we could potentially get grandchildren from you!" Koneko blushed even more as she looked down shyly and I gulped. I took a breath to calm my blush and grabbed Koneko's hand as I walked out of the house swiftly.

Koneko broke free from my grasp and said, "Touch me again, and I will make you suffer, idiot." I laughed shyly and said, "Sorry, but you looked overwhelmed. I wanted to get you away from them as fast as possible. I am so sorry. I know you'd never want to have my kids." Koneko replied, "You're god damn right I don't want to have your kids. I would never forvgive myself if my kids grew up to be as perverted as you. So, no thanks. I will never want your seed." I chuckled and said, "That's understandable. I can't say I blame you." Koneko shook her head and we walked to school.

As we walked to school, Koneko kept a close eye on me. When we arrived, everyone looked at me in disbelief again. Koneko smirked as she thought of a plan. She looked at me cutely and kissed my cheek as she said loudly, "Thanks Issei. I had a good time last night. The way you dominated me, made me hot all over. Made me your little pet. Made me purr like a cat. I was your slutty kitty wasn't I? I loved it. I can't wait to do it again." Koneko whispered to me evilly, "Have fun perv. You aren't allowed to show humans the Sacred Gear, this is for touching me, you walking hard-on." My jaw dropped in disbelief and Koneko skipped away happily, while giggling to herself. I looked at everyone around me and took a deep breath. Suddenly, the guys all leaped at me saying, "ISSEI YOU ASSHOLE!" I jumped backwards to avoid the dog pile. Suddenly, I heard Matsuda and Motohama yell, "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT GETTING AWAY ISSEI!" I gulped and turned around. I dodged Matsuda's fist. Motohama tried to grab me from behind so Matsuda could beat me, but I gently flipped Motohama over my back and caught Matsuda's fist. I said to defend myself, "Stop. It's not what you think." I let go of Matsuda's fist agressively and said, "Seriously. Anytime I walk to school with a girl, are you two gonna fight me? And fuck man. Your punch had quite some power behind it." Matsuda grunted angrily and nodded. I sighed and began to walk to class as I said behind me, "Better get used to not landing a hit then."

I sighed as class ended and got up, but almost fell over. I saw my vision blur and I took a deep breath. I muttered, "The hell was that? Know what, I'm skipping gym. I'm going to take a nap." I got up and weakily walked to the nurse's office and laid in one of the beds and fell asleep.

When I woke up, I saw large naked boobs in front of my face. I followed the body and blushed as I saw Rias. I felt my hand going to reach for her boobs, and I tried to fight it, but failed. I saw that she had her devil wings out and I was about to grab her boobs when she woke up. I swiftly brought my hand back. Rias had opened her eyes before I moved my hand and smirked as she got an idea.

Rias said to me, "Say. Issei. You admire woman's boobs quite a bit don't you?" I nod and said, "They're only my favorite thing in the world!" Rias smirked and asked, "Would you like to touch my boobs?" I blushed insanely red and said, "Hell yes! I'd love to!" Rias giggled and said, "Alright. They are yours as long as you do something for me." I said with a lecherous face, "I'LL DO ANYTHING!" Rias smiled and said, "Alright. Go out there and get a pact right now." I nodded and stormed out of the Nurse's office.

I ran to the Occult Research Club. Akeno jumped as I ran in and she giggled as she said, "My my. You scared me, Issei!" I said, my voice full of authority, "Make a Magic Circle." Akeno blushed and thought to herself, _'Man. He takes control. Usually I am the Dominant. Maybe in due time. But I'll make an exception for such a cute under classman.' _Akeno nodded and said, "Sure thing Issei." Akeno made the magic circle. I summoned my Sacred Gear, the gem continuously pulsing green. I stepped into the Magic Circle and Rias walked into it at the last second. Rias and I made the jump.

When I arrived I deactivated the Sacred Gear and saw Rias's beautiful crimson hair. I gasped and whispered to her, "Why are you here?" Rias replied, "It's always good to have an experianced veteren when doing an important job." I nodded and thought, _'That's right! With Rias here, I won't be able to fail! I can practically feel her boobs in my hands already. It's gonna be groping time in the city!' _I snickered quietly to myself as we walked into the summoner's room. I looked around the room and saw samurai armor all over and katanas. I also saw a lot of Japanese culture around the room. Suddenly, a suit of Samurai armor in the center of the room moved and I jumped back. I heard a femimine voice say from under the armor, "Hey." I asked, "So. You're the one who summoned the Devil? What can we do for you?" The chick in the armor said, "I'm so glad you are nice devils. If you had been Kawaii, I would've had to grab my sword and slice you into sushi!" The girl finshed her sentence aggressively, grabbed her sword sheathed at her side and ripped it out and flailed it around. I jumped back to avoid getting cut. The girl said, "My name is Susan-san." I took a breath and said again, "Anyways. What can we do for you today Susan?" Susan said, "Well. It gets really scary out there at night. And I forgot my notebook at school." I thought to myself, _'Yup. I am officially a creep magnet.' _I sighed and said, "Alright. Let's go, but I am sure anything scary in the night would be more scared of you." Susan said, "Arigato." I sighed and we walked out of Susan's house.

As we walked, a dog barked way off in the distance and Susan took her sword out and flailed it around while screaming in fear. I muttered, "Sacred Gear." I caught the Sword with my left hand as Susan was flailing it around frantically and disabled it immediatly.

I asked her, "What the hell are you doing?!" Susan said nervously, "I told you it gets scary out here." As my patience was wearing thin, I raised my voice as I said, "AND LIKE I SAID, YOU'RE THE SCARY ONE!" Rias slapped me in the back of the head and said, "Treat the summoner with respect." I rubbed the back of my head and sighed.

After we got back to Susan's place, Rias and I were about to leave when Susan asked, "Sorry if I am being a bother, but there is one more thing I would like for you to do for me." I turned around and flashed my best smile as I said, "And I hate to be a bummer, but one request per summon. No more, no less." Susan looked down and Rias said, "Nonsense! I'll make an exception this time." I looked down in defeat and muttered, "And I was so close to having a boobie bonanza!" I walked back over and sat behind Rias, pouting with my head on my knees. Rias asked Susan, "So what else can we do for you?" Susan said, "There is this guy I like. But I want him to like me back." I said quietly while pouting, "I bet he's a total Samurai nerd too. Complete with a suit of armor and his virginity!" Rias said, "So, you want us to make him fall in love with you?" Susan shook her head and said, "I don't want to force him to coy me. I want him to coy me all on his own." I said while pouting, "I'd like to coy you right in the head!" Rias turned around and punched the top of my head. I grabbed my head and rubbed it gently. Rias had turned back around and said, "Have you tried opening up to him?" Susan shook her head shyly and said shyly, "N-No. I could never do that. I am such a shy bushi."

Suddenly, I had an idea and I said, "How about a letter?" Susan said to me, "That's not a bad idea." Rias looked at me and said, "A Love Letter? That could actually work. That's a brilliant idea Issei." I smiled and said, "I have my moments." Susan thanked us and wrote the letter. After she had finished, she stuck it on an arrow and grabbed a bow. She strung up the bow and nocked the arrow. I gasped and said, "That's how you're going to send the letter?!"

The next morning, we went to the park which is where Susan told her crush to go to when he had gotten the letter. Suddenly, I heard a war horn go off and I saw a tall suit of knight armor walking towards us. I gulped in fear as I noticed the arrow was lodged in his helmet. I looked at Susan and said hysterically, "This is bad! You shot him right in the fucking head!" Susan said, "Sorry. I am a crackshot when it comes to a bow. I tried to think of other ways to send the letter, but shooting the arrow at him was the best idea." I looked at the guy in the armor and got prepared for a fight as I thought, _'He looks really pissed off!'_ The guy stopped about 70 feet away and he said, "I have procured your letter mi'lady, and I am shot through the heart, not the head. For me, of all people to be caught off guard like this, I am astonished. So, if you'll have me Susan-Kun, I will happily be your knight in shining armor." Susan nodded as she ran over and jumped into his arms.

After the pact had been completed, I walked back to the Occult Research Club. When I arrived, I contacted Rias and said I wanted to talk to her. As I walked up the stairs to the club room, I noticed no one was around and I smiled as I thought, _'This is the perfect time to cash in my one way ticket to funbag heaven! First, I am going to pinch those nipples until she cries out in pleasure. Then I am going to shove my face in them and phhhhhbbbbttt!' _I smile and walked into the Club and closed the door behind me.

Rias looked up and smiled as she said as she threw a photo of Susan and her new boyfriend to me, "Those two were a match made in armor." I chuckled and said, "More like a match made in the insane asylum." Rias giggled and said, "You wanted to talk to me about something." I nodded and said swiftly, "Your bazoongas! It's about your bazoongas!" Rias looked shocked and asked, "What ever could you mean?" My jaw dropped in disbelief and I said, "B-But y-you said that i-if I got a pact, I could play with them!" Rias smirked and said, "I never said that Issei." My jaw dropped more and I said, "T-That's not fair." Rias giggled and said, "I'll make good on my promise. So, from this point on, until I count to five, they're all yours." Rias sat down on her desk and said, "One." I thought to myself, _'This is actually happening.' _Rias said, "Two." I thought to myself, _'Already at two and I haven't formulated a plan yet!' _Rias said, "Three." I thought to myself as I moved my hands from left to right, _'Damn! Three already! Do I abuse the left or the right?!' _ Rias said, "Four." I thought to myself, _'Fuck it! Going in!' _I leaped forwards, my fingers a mere inch from Rias's boobs when the Club door was slammed open and I heard Kiba ask, "Did we miss it?" Koneko asked, "Did we interrupt something?" Rias said cutely, "Five. Aww. Looks like you're out of time Issei. Better luck next time." My face had a pained look on it and it was insanely pale. Akeno said from behind me, "Aww honey. You look like someone just kicked you in the balls sweetie." I said weakly while pouting, "It sure feels like it." Rias laughed and said, "You're so funny Issei! You can't be that insistent to cope a feel." I nodded weakly and Rias sighed as she smiled. "Fine. But this is all you get." Rias walked towards me and pulled me into a hug, her entire body pressing against mine and she hugged me for a long time. Everyone around us gasped in disbelief and Akeno thought to herself, _'No way. She's totally into him! I thought it impossible for any one to win her heart. Glad I was wrong.' _I hugged Rias tightly as she said, "Next time, do your job well whether there's a reward or not." I nodded as I took in the feeling of Rias's body on mine and as I took in her scent. Rias stopped hugging me and smiled as she walked away.

I got another summoning request before I went to bed and I sighed as I grabbed my bike to ride there.

When I arrived at the house, I saw that the door was open. I felt the same sensation as I had when I first met Asia and I saw her cross. I muttered, "Leaving the door open? That doesn't seem very safe." I walked towards the door and took a deep breath as I felt a powerful sensation overwhelming my body as if to tell me to not walk into the house. I took a breath and walked into the door. I saw that a light was on in one of the rooms. I asked, "Anyone here?" I got no reply and I took a breath as I said, "Don't be totally freaked out, but I am coming in!" I took my shoes off at the welcome mat in the house and I closed the door behind me.

I walked to the room that had some light in it and I saw candles. I smiled and said cheerfully, "Nice of them to set the mood." I took one step in and felt my feet touch something wet and sticky. I brought my foot up and rubbed my fingers on the liquid. I felt that it was thick and sticky. I brought my fingers to my face and rubbed them together. I could tell it was red and I muttered, "I-Is this blood?" I looked over to the right and saw a completely dismembered body. Blood and guts were everywhere and I gagged. I brought my hand to my face as I heard a masculine voice say, "Punish the wicked. Words to live by. Especially for Holy man." I looked over and saw a young man with short white hair and red eyes. I noticed he was wearing clerical clothing and he stuck his tongue out at me while looking from the couch with an evil look on his face. I put my hand over my mouth and said weakly, "S-So. You're the one who did this?"

The man snickered and said, "Summoning you was proof he was done being human. End of the line, Sinner!" The man stood up and was about 12 feet away from me. He said to me in a psychotic tone, "So I had to chop him up into tiny, bitesize pieces!" The man said, "How rude of me! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Freed Sellzen. At your service." Freed bowed, danced crazily, and said, "You must be the scared little devil bitch this holy priest gets to exorcise! So, how would you like to die, Devil Scum?" Freed pulled a gold handle from his coat and a handgun from the other side of his coat. I saw a sword of light come from the gold handled thing and Freed said as he pointed both at me, "Would you like to be cut up piece by piece by my holy sword of light, or would you like to become a piece of swiss cheese from my holy gun of God?! PICK YOU POISON DEVIL! I HAVE A RECORD TO SET WITH BOTH!" I said confidently, "How about neither?" Freed clicked his tonge and said, "Guess it's both then." He lunged at me and I dodged left as I said, "SACRED GEAR!" Freed said, "BLAM!" I felt a sharp pang hit my right leg and I yowled in agony as blood spurted from my knee and I saw a bullet hole in my leg. Freed said, "I forgot to mention that the bullets in my gun were blessed by a prieset." I stood up shakily and said, "COME ON SACRED GEAR! SHOW ME WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF!" Suddenly,** DRAGON BOOST** was heard as the room was enveloped in green light and I felt my power surge as my movements became more agile. Freed said, "Awee. Is the devil a little angry?" I lurched forwards and Freed easily dodged as he said, "Too slow." He swung his sword of light and it cut my back. I dropped to the ground while hissing in pain. I whispered, "COME ON! SACRED GEAR!"A booming **WELSH DRAGON BOOST** was heard. I got to my feet and wiped some blood off of my lip as I smirked. I lunged forwards and grabbed Freed by his throat and threw him against a wall. Freed cackled evilly and said, "That's more like it!" He aimed the gun at me and pulled the trigger twice as he said, "BLAM." I managed to deflect one of the bullets with the Sacred Gear but the other one hit me in my other leg. I dropped to one knee, clearly in agonizing pain. Freed said sadly, "Get a man all worked up and leave him half cocked and ready to rock?! That's no way for lady to treat a gentleman! Guess it's over." Freed jumped towards me. His sword was about to come down on my neck when a feminine yell stopped him in his tracks. Freed and I looked towards the source of the voice and I saw Asia. She had her usual nun uniform on and was covering her mouth in disgust as she looked at the dismembered body. She asked weakly, "D-Did you do this Freed?!"

Freed looked at Asia and said, "Ah. A newbie. Guess I should explain this. This is what the job is sweetie. We are to take care of the ones bewitched by the evil devils!" Suddenly Asia looked at me and gasped in disbelief. "N-No. I-It can't be."

I muttered, "Damn it." Freed whistled and said, "Do you two know each other?" Asia asked me shakily, "W-What are you doing here Issei?" I looked away and said weakly, "I'm here because... because I am a devil Asia. I didn't want to tell you. That's why I decided to not see you again! Please forgive me." Asia gasped in disbelief again and Freed said with disgust clear in his voice, "Not that this isn't heartwarming, but contact with their kind is strictly forbidden."

Freed then looked at me and asked me, "Where were we? Oh yeah. I was about to send the Devil scum back to hell! HOPE YOU SAID YOUR PRAYERS, NOT THAT IT MATTERS!" Freed raised the sword of light, about to swing at towards my neck when Asia ran in front of it. Freed sighed and said, "Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me!"

Asia spread her arms out and said, "Father please forgive this man his sins! Can we just please let him go?! He may be a devil but there is goodness in his heart! I know it!" Freed sighed angrily and said loudly, "Have you lost your fucking mind?! Have you got maggots growing in your fucking brain!" Asia gulped quietly in fear, but she stood her ground. Freed growled and said, "I am tired of this bullshit!" Freed swung the sword and cut Asia's nun outfit in half and also cut the middle part of her bra and her boobs popped out.

Asia gasped and covered her body as Freed grabbed her by the throat and pinned her against the wall and stabbed the sword into one of her sleeves to pin her against the wall. He said disgustingly, "Our Fallen Angel friends say I am not supposed to lay a finger on you! But I don't give a shit about that now!" Freed ran his gun up her legs and rubbed the top of her pussy on the skin through her pink panties. I felt anger inside me rise and I said angrily, "Don't you dare hurt her!"

Freed said in a disgusting voice, "Why shouldn't an upstanding priest like myself do what he wants to a filthy devil loving tramp of a sister like you?! That's not so wrong now is it?!" Asia was crying with a blush and said, "Leave me alone!" I got to my feet shakily and thought to myself, '_I need to protect her. If I go through with this, I will probably die. But she risked her life for me!_'

I felt something inside my body rise and I got to my feet. I said loudly, "DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER FREED SELLZEN!" Freed whistled and said, "Looks like we got a Hero." He pulled his sword out of the wall and Asia fell to the ground and she said to me, "W-What are you doing Issei?" I smiled and said, "Protecting you." I stood up fully. [BOOST!] The noise came from my gauntlet. Freed smiled and said, "Quite the resilent one. No matter!" Freed rushed towards me and I grabbed his arm and threw him behind me. As he flew he fired his gun two more times. Each shot hit one of my legs. I grunted in pain and almost fell down. I pushed away the pain and stood back up. I watched Freed reload his gun and I rushed towards him, not thinking about the sword.

Freed saw me rush towards him and stuck his sword out. I gasped in pain as I was stabbed in the stomach. I coughed up blood. Asia looked away and suddenly red surrounded the room. Freed kicked me off his blade and I flew backwards. My back hit the wall and I almost lost consciousness.

Kiba appeared out of the magic circle and looked at my condition and he gasped and he hollared, "I NEED BACK UP NOW! ISSEI IS DYING!" Everyone from the club appeared and they all gasped in disgust at the scene. Rias looked at me and her face became pale and she rushed to my side. She stood up, a powerful red and black aura surrounding her and it was full of killing intent. Freed whistled in amazement and said, "Big red could be an issue." Suddenly Koneko sniffed the air and said emotionless, "Fallen Angels." Freed laughed manically and said, "Hope you're hungry, cause it looks like Light spears are on the menu!" Rias looked at Akeno and said, "Prepare to jump!" Akeno nodded and made another magic circle. Rias said, "Koneko, make sure we have Issei." Koneko nodded and grabbed my limp and bloody body and carried me to the circle.

**Well. It's been a long time hasn't it? I apologize. I have read all the reviews. And I appreciate the patience. I just got done moving. I figured it was about time to get this chapter out. Don't worry. I'm back for real this time.**


	4. My Ex Girlfriend Shows her Face Again

**Hello everyone! I told I was back didn't I? I won't bore you all with a long introduction! Quick thing. I do not own any music I say to insert into the chapters. All the rights belong to the respective bands or singers. SO ONWARDS TO THE PATH OF DOMINATION! **

Chapter 4: My Ex Shows her face again and I win a fight against her!

I slowly opened my eyes. I looked around and saw that I was in my room yet again. I rubbed my eyes when suddenly I saw it. I saw Rias's naked body. I gasped quietly and took a deep breath. I reached my hand over to grope her massive boobs when she suddenly stirred. I brought my hand back immediatly. I got out of bed quietly and dressed myself. I thought to myself, _'She must've used her magic to heal me again. I am sorry for being a failure. I let you down again Rias. Forgive me.' _

I walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror at the wounds from last night. The cuts and holes were healed, but they were starting to scar. I thought to myself, '_Chicks dig scars. Maybe I might be able to graduate from my virginity this year. But with who? If I had to pick right now, I would want it to be the Prez. Rias Gremory, the President of the Occult Research Club. God, she is so pretty. So unbeliveably sexy too. But Akeno would also be a pretty good first partner, she's very beautiful with massive boobs. Even though I feel like she would dom the hell out of me. Hell, even Koneko would be a a good first. I am not a lolicon, but there is just something about her that makes me find her cute and attractive. Even with her small boobs and body, but the issue is if she gets pregnant, she might die. I don't think she would be able to handle giving birth.' _I sighed and chuckled as I said, "Nah. Koneko told me how she really feels the other day." I remembered when Rias sent Koneko to check on me after my solo training session. I remembered everything Koneko said. Her words hit deep, but I can't even say I blame her. I am as perverted as the world is huge. Anyways, I shook my head. Today was Saturday. So no school today. I am going to go the the park to train without using my Sacred Gear. I can't rely on it all the time.

I left Rias and my parents a note saying that I was going to the park. I walked to the park, ignoring the white hot pain my injuries from last night was sending through my body like snake venom. I fought the urge to limp.

I muttered to myself, "That shitty priest Freed Sellzan. I will defeat for what you did to Asia. Hell. I might even kill you for it. But first, I must pump some iron to get strong!"

I walked to the monkey bars and jumped up. I started doing pull-ups. I count how many I can do. I pull myself up once shakingly. I let my body down. My muscles are already screaming in agony. I try to pull myself up once more, but suddenly, pain erupts in my right arm from the injury from last night. I bite my tongue to prevent screaming in pain. My right hand lets go of the monkey bar immediately and I lose all progress I had to pull myself up a second time. I gripped the monkey bar with my left hand as if my life depended on it. I struggled to pull myself. I somehow found the strength to pull myself up with my left hand a second time but then my left arm gave out. I fell to the ground onto my butt.

I groaned lightly in pain and said, "I'm pathetic. I'm a fucking sissy boy!" I thought about giving up, but I used willpower to overcome my stupidity. I said louder, "How dare I even consider giving up?! I have to save Asia!" Suddenly, a sweet and familiar voice reaches my ears. The owner of the voice asked, "Is that you Issei?" I looked and saw a beautiful blonde nun.

I smiled as I looked at Asia. I got up and walked to her. "Hey you." I said to her. Asia blushed and looked away shyly. I asked her, "So, what are you doing here? Not that I mind. You're a sight for sore eyes you know." Asia blushed again and said shyly, "N-No I'm not." I thought, '_Believe me. You are a sight for sore eyes.'_ Asia answered my question and said hesistantly, "Today is such a beautiful day. I wanted to enjoy it." I nodded in agreement, but I could tell something was troubling her. I asked, "Well. Since you're here, wanna play together all day?" Asia blushed as red as a tomato and replied shyly, "Y-Yeah. I w-would like that."

I brought Asia to a fast food restaurant called "Stanley's Burgers". I said to Asia, "Trust me. It's the only way." Asia looked at me and I took a big bite of my burger. After chewing it up and swallowing it; I said to her with a smile, "This is the only way to eat a cheeseburger." Asia looked shocked and said, "Well, if Issei says it's the only way, it must truly be the only way." Asia looked at her burger, then to me, and then back to her burger with a slight blush on her face, and she took a small bite of her burger. Her face lit up with delight and she exclaimed, "It's delicious!" I smiled and said, "Glad you like it."

After we ate our food, I took Asia all over town. She could not stop smiling. It made me feel good. Our final stop was the arcade. We gamed to our hearts content. I watched her play "Dance Dance Revolution" and I was awestricken that she was able to 100% the song she was dancing to. Especially in her nun uniform which I was certain couldn't be easy to move in. Everything was a perfect. I asked her, "How can you do this?" Asia looked at me and responded shyly, "Dancing has always been a hobby of mine. Even though I rarely get the chance to do it now, I still enjoy it and I thank God every day for my dancing ability." I nodded in understanding and smiled.

After Asia had danced to her heart's content, we were about to leave the arcade when Asia saw a claw machine. And inside it, there was a small black and yellow stuffed animal. I recognized the creature immediately as it was Raiku. Raiku is one of the more iconic creatures in the anime "To Catch a Monster". Raiku was the first and most used Monster of its tamer; whose name is Bash. I looked at Asia's body language and I was able to tell she was really into stuffed animals.

I walked over and said to her, "Into stuffed animals?" Asia looked at me blushing insanely red and said shyly, "N-N-No." She looked away and said, "M-Maybe." And then finally she looked down hiding her pretty face and said shyly, "Yes." I rubbed her head and smiled as I replied, "Hey. It's cool."

I put a quarter into the machine and manuvered the claw above one of the Raiku stuffed animals. I said to Asia, "Now. I may be outing myself as a huge nerd, but I have been going to arcades almost every day since I was 5, and I am 17 now. So, I have 12 years of experiance with arcades so I have mastered most machines like this." The claw grabbed the Raiku and carried it to the prize box without a sign of failure and dropped Raiku into the box easily. Asia beamed and grabbed the Raiku as she said, "Thank you so much for winning this little guy for me. Now, anytime I look at it, I'll be reminded how much of a blessing it has been to get to know you!" I blushed lightly and looked away shyly as I asked, "You thirsty?"

Asia and I went to the pop machine outside the arcade and I bought each of us a soda. As I went to take a sip after opening my soda, white-hot pain shot through my right shoulder and I grabbed my shoulder and winced in pain. Asia looked worried and said, "Your injuries from last night." I nodded and Asia said, "Let's go somewhere secluded. I'd rather not show my power in front of hundreds of people." I nodded in understanding.

We went to the fountain in a park across town. I sat on the bench and Asia summoned her Sacred Gear and healed my injuries. I felt warmth flow through me and I saw that I was covered in a green aura. I was shocked. I thought to myself, _'Her Sacred Gear has the power to heal Devils. That is quite a nifty power.' _I stood up after the warmth left my body and I swung my arm in a circular motion and felt no pain. I said to her, "It already feels like a million times better. And check out these bad ass moves I have now!" I ran in place. I said, "Thank you so much Asia!" Asia smiled and said, "You're welcome." I asked Asia, "So. How did you find out you had a Sacred Gear?" Asia looked at me awe struck and asked, "H-How do you know it's a Sacred Gear?" I smiled innocently and said, "Because I have one too, except mine just increases my power several times. It is no where as amazing as yours with the ability to heal." Asia gasped and said, "You have a Sacred Gear too?"

I nodded and activated the gauntlet. The red gauntlet covered my left hand and left a place for the fingers of my left hand to move freely. Asia looked at the gauntlet with amazement. Suddenly 10 seconds later [BOOST]. I felt the power flow through me and I smiled as I deactivated it. The power left my body.

I sat down next to Asia again. I asked her what her story was. She said it was a sad one and she began to tell me her story after she calmed down. She said to me, "Well. I was abandoned by my real parents almost the instant I was born, at a Christan church. The nuns heard crying and they went to investigate. They found me and they told me I wouldn't stop crying no matter what they tried. But they happily took me in. I was raised as a nun my whole life. Then when I was 6, an injured puppy came into the church. I found it and I saw it was in a horrible state. I kneeled next to it and prayed with all my power for God to save the puppy's life. As I prayed, a miracle happened. I was surrounded in a green aura and the puppy's injuries healed. Then the two silver rings appeared on my hand that signifed I had Twilight Healing. I was immediatly made into a Saint and transferred to a larger Church. People from all over the world came to be healed and I was happy, for I had a gift which was given to me by God, and the fact that the gift actally helped people was the best part. I was so happy to be able to help people. So that cycle continued until I was 17, the age I am currently. I was walking throughout the church when I saw someone who had fallen and was injured. I saw his wings, and I recognized them as the wings of a Devil. I was scared, but I couldn't just stand there and let the man suffer, and so; I healed him. But just as I was just about done healing him, someone from the church saw that I was healing a Devil. Everyone in the Church said that anyone with my power was a witch and a heretic cause I was able to heal Devils. They said that I should be burned on a stake immediatly. I panicked. I ran to my room and packed my bags and left the Church."

I was heartbroken by her sad story. I asked her, "So. What do you want in life?" Asia looked at me innocently and replied, "I want to make many friends. I want to be able to go shopping with those said friends. I want to grow together with my friends and enjoy life. But my faith will always come first. Truthfully, I'd be happy with even just one friend." I stood up with my hand in my pocket and said, "Well. I'm your friend." Asia blushed and listened to me. I contiuned, "After everything we've been through, how can we not be friends? I mean, I won you that stuffed animal." I chuckled shyly and said, "And I definitely care about you." A tear formed in Asia's eye and she said sadly, "I care about you too, but we can't! It's forbidden. I don't wanna bring you any trouble Issei." I gently grabbed her shoulders and looked deep into her emerald green eyes and I said, "To hell with all that. I am tired of being bossed around and being told who I can and can't have as friends!" Asia blushed dark red and smiled. I suddenly felt a chill and I whirled around and saw someone I didn't expect to see ever again.

I said, voice full of shock, "Yuuma?" Asia said, "Lady-Raynare." I thought to myself, _'Oh yeah. That's right. She's a fallen angel.'_ Raynare looked at me and said, "Well. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes, Issei Hyoudou." I grumbled angrily, "I'll show you a sight for sore eyes." Raynare looked shocked at my words and said, "Such big words for such a little man. Oh my bad. That's right. For such a little Devil. You should've stayed dead." I took a deep breath and Asia said, "I'm sorry for lying to you Issei. I ran away. I couldn't handle being with them anymore! They do such terrible things!" I said aggrressively, "I'm glad you ran away. You're too good for them! I will protect Asia! SACRED GEAR!" The gauntlet formed on my left hand and Raynare looked shocked. Raynare suddenly burst out laughing and said, "That's the power you have? I guess the higher ups were wrong. They thought you had a Sacred Gear that made you a force to be reckoned with, but all you have is a Dragon's hand." I looked confused and Raynare cackled as she said, "It's more commonly known as a Twice Critical. It doubles your power, but only temporarily. You may as well be fighting me with sticks and stones." [BOOST] I looked at it and thought to myself, _'That can't be true. I remember my solo training very well. I was able to boost my power several times.' _As I was lost in my thoughts, I felt something pierce my stomach. I coughed up blood and looked down. There was a large spear of light in my stomach. I fell to my knees, blood pooling out of my stomach, and Raynare laughed as she said, "Nice catch. Looks like your equipment can't get the job done. I'd get used to that if I were you." I muttered, "Damn it." Raynare made the spear disappear.

Suddenly, I felt warmth flow through my body. I looked at Asia and saw she was using her Sacred Gear on me, with tears in her eyes. I asked, "What are you doing?" She looked at me and said, "I'm healing you silly." I thought to myself, _'That power is really amazing. The pain has almost vanished already.'_ Raynare said to Asia, "You see Asia Argento, your Twilight Healing is far more rare and more valuable to us then his Sacred Gear ever will be." Asia gasped and said, "I-I knew it! You were only interested in me for my power!" Raynare chuckled and said to me, "How about you run away? Pick up what's left of your dignity and pride, turn tail, and then run away." I said angrily, "No! I will protect Asia!" [BOOST] I felt the power flow through me and I charged at Raynare. I saw shock in Raynare's eyes and she said, "A second boost? So soon after a reset. Impressive. But still, not enough." Raynare made a large spear of light, several times bigger than her, and threw the spear close to me. **KABOOOOOOOOM**. A crater formed where the spear struck the ground and it sent me flying 25 feet away into the fountain. I got to my feet shakily and said, "I've never seen a spear of light that large before." I fell to my hands and knees in the fountain and Raynare said to Asia, "I spared his life on purpose. I could have immediately shattered him into a million miniscule pieces." Asia looked at me, tears in her eyes and said shakily, "F-Fine. I'll go with you." Raynare smiled and said, "Smart girl." She looked at me and said, "Until next time Sweetie, and Asia, don't worry. After tonight's big ritual, all your pain and worries will go away." They vanished in a flash of black.

Koneko was about to take a bite of chocolate. **Smack** Everyone winced and saw that Rias had slapped me across the face and everyone in the club room except Rias; looked at Rias and I in shock. Rias said assertively, "Maybe I'll speak louder so you understand better. Forget about Asia!" I shook my head and replied, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I can't just let her go!" Rias said angrily, "You a member of the House of Gremory! Start acting like it!" I looked Rias dead in her eyes and replied without emotion, "Then maybe you should release me from your household." Rias looked down and retorted, "I'm sorry. I can't do that." That pissed me off and I said sarcastically, "Of course not. Can't live without your precious fucking pawn can you?!" Everyone was taken aback by my comment and Rias looked shocked but she said, "The pawn is far from the weakest piece. Truth be told, a pawn is probably the most powerful piece cause of its special ability called Promotion." I looked at her and said, "Wanna explain?" Rias sighed and said, "In this chess game, the pawn can do quite a lot actually. If a pawn gets far enough into enemy territory, let's just say as an example; the church the Fallen Angels are using as a base of operations, they can promote themself to any piece other than the King, thus gaining all the special abilities, strengths, and weaknesses of said piece. But a pawn can only promote themself if the Master deems something as enemy territory and the pawn enters said enemy territory. But no matter what their rank is, a single devil can not take on a Fallen Angel by themself. Now. Let's talk about that Sacred Gear." I said calmly, "Oh yeah. It doubles my power isn't that right. Yuuma... I mean the Fallen Angel told me." I looked down and Rias walked over and put my face in her bosom. Rias said to me, "Just feel Issei. A Sacred Gear becomes more powerful based on the user's feelings."

I thought about what Rias said about a pawn's special ability Promotion for a second and said, "So, you're saying that I can eventually have all the same powers and abilities as everyone else." Rias nodded and Akeno went to Rias and whispered something into her ear. Rias's face seemed upset and she said, "Sorry to cut this short but something's come up. Akeno and I have to do something." Akeno made a teleportation circle and both Rias and Akeno vanished. I readied myself to leave and Kiba said to me, "So, you're going to go anyways?" I nodded and replied cold heartedly, "Yup, and there is nothing you can do to stop me, so don't even try." Kiba replied,"Very brave. Very stupid too. Well. I'm going with you and there is no way in hell you'll talk me out of it so you may as well save your breath man." I sighed and Koneko said, "I'm coming too." I looked at her in shock and said, "Seriously?" Koneko nodded and said, "Yeah. There's nothing else to do." I beamed and said, "Oh my god! Thank you Koneko! I will never forget this!" Kiba looked at me and said, "You know, I'm coming too man."

As we approached the Church, I felt my Devil Instinct yelling at me about how dangerous it was. I looked at Kiba and Koneko and said, "You know. I think I am glad you all came with." Kiba nodded and said, "There must be hundreds of priests and Fallen Angels here." Koneko sniffed the air and walked to the Church. Kiba and I followed her. Koneko said without emotion, "They know we're here. No sense in being discreet."

Rias and Akeno appeared in the forest. They heard a femenine voice above them say, "Ask and you shall fricking receive." The source of the voice jumped down. The girl that jumped down had a petite body. She had golden hair with two pig tails. She was wearing a black frilly dress. "My name is Misty. I may look small, but I promise, I pack a mean punch." Rias said to Misty, "My servant sensed you were here." A masculine voice came from behind and said, "It's a shame we meet again, Rias Gremory. Your servant stuck his nose where it didn't belong." A femenine voice beside him said, "Your appearance here must mean that you intend to disrupt our ritual, and that; we can't allow." Rias nodded to Akeno. Akeno said, "Two steps ahead of you Rias." Akeno shot into the sky and her clothes vanished. Her volputuous body was shown as her usual Kuoh Academy Girl's uniform changed and it became a white and red Kimono. Misty said, "No fair! I wasn't told we could play dress up at this party!" Akeno summoned a barrier around the area of which the five people were. Donnaseek said with amazement, "A barrier. We fell right into their trap."

Koneko turned to the side, raised her left leg, giving me a clear shot of her white panties. I noticed a cute brown bear on them. I felt blood swell to my nose and I felt a small trickle of blood come from my nose. I quickly wiped it off after saving the image to my mind. Koneko kicked the door in. I said, "You should give me a warning next time." Koneko put her foot down and looked at me as she said coldly, "Quiet Blue-Balls." I nodded and we entered the Church.

A voice we were all too familar with said, "Hey, hey, hey. Look who showed up. If it isn't the gag me Gremory club. I pride myself on the fact that I never have to face a Devil more than once, but here you are, just rubbing it in. It pisses me off!" Kiba made a stance with his sword in front of me and Freed chuckled as he asked, "So, what's the deal between you and him? You the pitcher and he's the catcher?" Kiba saw with a disgusted voice, "For a priest, that is quite a vulgar mouth you have." Freed laughed manically and said, "Get off your high horse handsome one. Killing your kind is my way of life." I asked, "Where is Asia?" Freed sighed and said, "Oh. You mean that Devil loving whore of a sister. She's in the basement under the Church. The way to get in is under the podium. But you'll never get past me!" Koneko picked up a pew and threw it at Freed.

Freed used his sword to cut the pew in half and said with a smile, "You know, for such a small girl, you're pretty strong." Koneko's aura increased drastically as she muttered, "S-Small." Koneko's killing intent went through the roof as she threw pews rapidly, almost as if she was a machine gun and pews were her ammo. Freed looked shocked and ran around to avoid the onslaught of pews.

Kiba shot forwards using his godspeed and clashed swords with Freed. They clashed for a while and Freed said, "You're fast." Kiba smiled as he replied, "You're not so bad yourself." Freed smiled evilly and said as he raised his gun to Kiba's face, "It just makes me want to kill you more!" Kiba gasped and jetted backwards to avoid the shot. I said loudly, "Promotion give me the power of a Rook!" I felt my defensive and offensive power skyrocket. I activated my Sacred Gear and the gauntlet appeared on my left hand. Almost immediately [BOOST]. I felt my increased power from the Rook promotion double. Freed fired an entire clip of his gun with bullets that were blessed by a holy man as I rushed towards him. The bullets bounced off me and I said as I shortened the distance between him and I, "The Rook is a tank with an incredible power and defense. Those bullets won't even hurt me! Did I mention it kicks some serious ass!" Freed said just before I punched, "Yup. I'm fucked." I punched Freed in the face as hard as I could and he was sent flying. I nodded to Koneko and she threw a pew at Freed who was still in the air. Freed exclaimed in pain, "Ouchie!" I said swiftly, "That's for Asia. For what you did to her."

Freed landed heavily. He got to his feet shakily and said, "I'll be damned if Freed Sellzan is defeated by a bunch of scum Devils' like yourselves! It's been fun!" Freed grabbed a small pellet from his jacket pocket and threw it at the ground. A blinding brillant white light enveloped the area. Koneko walked to the podium and uppercutted it. It shattered into a million little pieces.

Rias gasped in shock, "So, you're after the Sister's Sacred Gear. Taking that would also be taking her life. Such a diabolical plot. As to be expected from the Fallen Angels." Misty said, "And don't even get me started on the boy." All 3 Fallen Angels laughed. Donnaseek laughed as he said, "Stop. Misty. You're evil." Misty kept going on, "I can't believe that massive virgin actually thought Raynare wanted his corn nuts. I bet Raynare's already wiped the floor with that Virgin. That boy never had a chance. Even if he is her ex-boyfriend!" All three Fallen Angels laughed to their heart's content. Rias took a deep breath, her usually long fuse, becoming very short and she said calmly, "If I were you, I wouldn't underestimate him. He's the strongest Pawn I've ever seen." Shauna, the other female Fallen Angel; said, "So you Devil's name your servants after Chess Pieces? Aren't pawns the sacrifical piece?" Akeno said sweetly, "Nonsense. We would never sacrifice anyone. We're like family."

As Kiba, Koneko, and I walked into the basement, I realized something and looked at Kiba and Koneko as I said, "Wait. A ritual. C-Could they be after her Sacred Gear?" Kiba nodded sadly and I grumbled angrily, "Does this mean she's dying?" Koneko nodded, her face as cold as ever. I felt my anger increase and I bolted down the stairs as I yelled, "NOT ON MY WATCH!" Kiba and Koneko looked at me with interest, but followed my lead. Koneko said to Kiba, "He's a pervert. But he is a pervert that cares about his friends and comrades. Guess I'll start calling him Ise-Senpai." Kiba kooked at her with bewilderment and asked, "Why? I haven't heard you use the word Senpai since Issei joined our group a month ago." Koneko said calmly, "For reasons that I am not gonna go into detail about. I'll use the proper terms for everyone now." Koneko thought something to herself.

I arrived at the doors and kicked it down easily, but I could sense that I was too late. I looked up at an upside down cross with Asia binded to it with metal chains. I screamed, "ASIA!" Asia looked at me weakly and whispered, "Y-You came. You actually came." I noticed Raynare next to her and Raynare laughed manically as she said, "Nice entrance. But you are too late! The ritual is done!" Green aura came from the cross as Asia screamed in agony. I saw Asia's eyes lose their glow and they became dull as her head hung down. I saw the two silver rings come out of Asia's body and Raynare grabbed them and inserted them into herself. She said while having a face full of ecstacy, "Finally! I have Twilight Healing all for myself! I can now do my work without fear of losing my spot in the Underwold." Raynare put her hands together as a symbol of praying and said, "Oh Azazel and Shemhaza! My body is yours! I am your sword! Use me as you please!"

I ran forwards as Kiba said, "Issei no!" Suddenly, a large explosion happened were I was standing just a moment ago. I saw that Kiba had dashed forwards and grabbed me as Koneko was using her body as a shield for Kiba and myself. Koneko hissed in pain and fell to her knees. I yelled angrily, "KONEKO NO!" My anger was at its limit. [WELSH DRAGON BOOST] I felt my power multiply by at least 8 times the current amount and everyone looked at me in shock. Raynare said shakily, "Y-You shouldn't be able to do that boost. Not for a very very long time. You just awakened your Sacred Gear."

I looked at Koneko and saw her battered body and I growled. Koneko's body had cuts and scrapes all over it, it was covered in blood, and her breathing was ragged, but she was alive. I said to Kiba with authority, "Protect her. I have some unfinished business with these assholes. Especially that Fallen Angel!" Kiba looked shocked but nodded. I walked into the large room, priests with swords of light surrounded me.

[BOOST] I felt my current power double. I let my Devil Instinct take control of me. I began a free for all with the priests. As my movements were led by anger, they were very easy to read, but I didn't care. I dodged a sword of light swung at my head and kicked the priest backwards. The priest hit the wall harshly behind them. Another priest swung there sword of light at me, I dodged it and grabbed their arm. I threw the person into a larger group of priests. [BOOST] My power doubled once more and I grabbed onto the neck of a priest and threw them towards a support pillar. **CRACK.** The support pillar cracked and everyone except Kiba and Raynare looked at me in fear. Koneko was unconscious due to taking the brunt of that attack for Kiba and I. I hollared, "HOW DARE YOU HURT MY CUTE KOUHAI! I WILL TAKE YOU ALL ON FOR HER AND KIBA'S SAKE!" I blocked a sword of light using the gauntlet and it shattered. [DRAGON BOOST] My current power quadrupled and the gemstone glowed green but no one noticed. It suddenly freaked out and covered my whole arm up to my elbow, with places for my fingers now, that had yellow draconic claw like things that my fingers were in and I was able to control, a bunch of weird yellow symbols, a second green gemstone, and it turned a dark red and had an even more draconic look to it. I grabbed two priests by their necks. I lifted them up and smacked their heads together. They were knocked out immediately and I dropped them to the ground. Suddenly, Raynare regained her composure and summoned two spears of light. Raynare threw them at my legs and I immediately dropped to my knees since one entered each of my legs. I was right in front of the upside down cross. Raynare laughed evilly and said, "Light is supposed to be the worst thing for a Devil. How's it feel? Does it feel good Issei? Why are you trying so hard? Asia's already dead." I said angrily, "I could've protected her. But you had to be a bitch. I can't believe I actually wanted to date you. I can't believe I actually wanted to be with you!" Raynare's voice turned into Yuuma's as she said, "That's what was supposed to happen silly. I needed you to play Hero to my Damsel in Distress. Do you think I couldn't tell you were a Virgin when I first met you? Issei! Please be my boyfriend! You clowns will do anything if you think you'll get your poles greased. And you're whining about protecting her? She's stone cold dead and you care about protecting her?! You realize how insane you sound right?! You have nothing left to fight for!" Raynare laughed and said, "Back to the topic about getting your pole greased. It was hysterical. And I thought we had something special, but you replaced me with this nunslut. That hurts sweetie. I bet you took her on one of your yawnathon dates, but for such a sheltered girl like her, I do suppose a night with a guy like you is a hoot." I yelled, "SHUT UP!" Raynare's voice became normal as she said, "YES! I LOVE A MAN WHO TAKES CHARGE?! WHERE WAS THIS WHEN WE WERE DATING?! YOU MIGHT'VE ACTUALLY GOTTEN SOME!" I said loudly, "I may be a Devil. But you're pure evil!"

{Insert the song Destiny by NEFFEX here}

Raynare smiled as she snapped her fingers. The chains binding Asia vanished and I caught her instantly. Raynare said, "As a reward for making it this far. I will admit, even though it's a common Sacred Gear, your's is something to reckoned with." I looked up to the Heaven's and said, "Asia was a healer! She could've helped people! She just wanted a life of peace! Are you punishing her because she made friends with a Devil? I'M SORRY OKAY JUST PLEASE GIVE HER BACK!" Raynare looked at me as if I was dumb and said, "A Devil asking for forgiveness in a Church. You really are a fool." I thought about what Rias said before I ventured here. I heard her voice in my head, "A Sacred Gear responds to how its user feels. Just feel Issei." I thought angrily, my anger skyrockecting, _'I want Asia back! I need Asia back! GIVE ME ASIA BACK!'_ I said, "That's right. I'm a Devil. So maybe I should ask for Satan. So what do you say pal? Just this once? I won't ask for anything ever again! Turn this around on her! HELP ME UTTERLY DESTROY HER ASS!" My Devil wings appeared on my back as I stood up weakly and shakily, an unknown power flowing through me. The Green Gemstones on my Sacred Gear pulsed rapidly, and with each pulse, I felt more power flow to me. I grabbed the spears of light from my legs. I felt the light sear my hands, but I ignored it as my power continuously increased.

I, Kiba Yuuto, was looking at my comrade Issei. Koneko had finally woken up and we both stared at Issei in awe. His left arm was covered in a new Sacred Gear. And every second, the green gemstones pulsed. Koneko said to me quietly, "Ise-Senpai has it. The Boosted Gear. One of the 13 Longinus." I nodded and said, "That Raynare has no idea what's about to happen to her. And look at him. He fought this hard for the Sister. He fought this hard for you as well Koneko. And he fought this hard for me. He commanded me to defend you, something I didn't think his lecherous, lighthearted, and easy-going personality would let him do. He usually seems so calm and acts like he doesn't care, but then there is this side to him." Koneko nodded as she said coldly, "That perv-a-tron sure isn't at all what we orginally thought he was like." I nodded. A communication circle appeared by both mine and Koneko's ears. Koneko and I nodded as the voice of our Master, Rias Gremory gave us orders. We both contiuned watching the fight between Issei and the Fallen Angel, Rayanre; but I thought I saw a smile on Koneko's face for a split second when she looked at Issei.

I, Issei Hyoudou, looked at the Fallen Angel in front me. She looked at me, interest in her eyes as she said, "You shouldn't be able to stand after that blow. The light should be burning your body from the inside out! YOU DON'T HAVE THE POWER TO TEMPER WITH LIGHT! YOU ARE NOTHING! YOU ARE BUT A LOWLY-REINCARNATED DEVIL!" I said angrily, "Oh. Believe me. This doesn't tickle! Even with this strength, I feel like I'm going to fall over any second. BUT THIS IS NOTHING! NOTHING COMPARED TO THE PAIN ASIA WENT THROUGH! I WILL DESTORY YOU SO HARD, THERE WILL BE NOTHING LEFT BUT A PILE OF FEATHERS! YOU HEAR ME! DO YOU HEAR ME YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING ANGEL REJECT?! A PILE OF UGLY BLACK FEATHERS!" I pulled both of the spears of light out of my legs, blood spraying from the wounds. Raynare made two more spears of light and threw them both at me. I deflected one with the gauntlet, and I caught the other and broke it in half over my knee. I shot forwards. I saw an emotion I never thought I'd see in this evil entity's eyes. I saw Fear in her eyes. I grabbed Raynare's arm before she flew away. I reared my fist with the gauntlet on it back, and sent a punch with all my boosted power. My fist connected and I felt my punch break several bones as I hit Raynare in the chest. Raynare yowled in agony as she was sent flying. I darted forwards and grabbed Raynare before she landed. [BOOST] My power which had been doubled once again flowed through my body. Every punch I threw, a shockwave came from even if it missed. Raynare dodged all of my punches and tried to teleport away, but I didn't let. I grabbed her by her throat and my killing intent was through the roof, but I didn't choke her or snap her neck. I simply slammed her against the ground several times. Each time she hit the ground, she coughed up blood. Raynare said weakly, "H-How am I being defeated? To explain the power difference between us you are a 1 and I am a 1500. But the energy signature from your Sacred Gear is at least the same as a Mid-Class Devil, if not higher! What is this?!" I said angrily, "This is karma for killing Asia you good for nothing piece of shit lower than dirt fucking whore! I ACTUALLY LOVED YOU! AND YOU THREW MY LOVE AWAY LIKE YESTERDAY'S GARBAGE! AND TO TOP IT OFF, YOU FUCKING KILLED ME! AND THEN YOU ALMOST KILLED KONEKO AND KIBA! AND THEN YOU ACTUALLY KILLED ASIA! MY COMRADES! MY FRIENDS! THE ONES I CARE ABOUT! I WILL UTTERLY ANNIHILATE YOU! FOR THE SAKE OF ASIA! FOR THE SAKE OF KONEKO! HELL EVEN FOR THE SAKE OF KIBA THAT I AM JEALOUS OF CAUSE HE WAS BORN HANDSOME!" [DRAGON BOOST] My current power quadrupled. I threw Raynare across the large room.

I, Koneko Toujou, was looking at the fight currently happening. I was shocked of Ise-Senpai's overwhelming power. I also blushed lightly as Ise-Senpai said he cared about all of us. Kiba-senpai looked at me as he said, "I guess Issei will be fine. Strange. His power is almost that of..." I nodded and said, "Ise-Senpai has reached the power of a High-Class Devil. All because that Fallen Angel almost killed us and killed Asia. He has got to be approaching his limit. Maybe his anger is acting as a source of power instead of his own power." Kiba-senpai chuckled as he said, "You might be right, but I think his power increase isn't because she almost killed me and you. I think it's because she almost killed you Koneko and because she killed Asia. Nothing to do with me." I looked away and said, "He can suck it. I will never want that Perv's genetics. I will never love him." Kiba-senpai chuckled and said, "You'd be amazed. You could even be considered a tsundere right now." I went to punch Kiba-Senpai for saying something so stupid, but he used his God-Speed to dodge it. Kiba-snepai chuckled and said, "Like I said. Tsundere." I grumbled angrily as I said, "Not a Tsundere. I hate that erotic boy."

As the battle contiuned, I; Issei Hyoudou, felt fatigue hit me. I shook it aside, my anger clouding my judgement. Raynare was severally bloody and many of her bones were broken, and as a result; she was barely able to stand. I walked over to Raynare. Raynare summoned the largest spear of light she could to defend herself. She swung it at me and as I was tired, I dodged, but not in time. I felt excruciating pain flood my left side. I looked and saw that Raynare had given me a pretty deep cut above my left hip. I almost fell to my knees. [BOOST] I felt my current power double and I was able to still stand. Raynare looked at me and gasped.

I, Rias Gremory, saw that my Pawn's, Issei Hyoudou, eyes were almost green. I heard my Knight, Kiba Yuuto say quietly, "Oh no. This is not good at all. Someone needs to calm him." I nodded and thought about what to do.

I, Issei Hyouduo, picked Raynare up with my right arm. I reared my fist back as far as I could, and punched Raynare as hard as I could while also letting go of her. Raynare screamed in agony as she flew through the floor of the Church and then through the roof of the Church as well. I felt all the power in my body immediately leave and my eyes returned to normal. I immediately fell down, but was caught.

{Destiny by NEFFEX ends}

I looked at the face of the person who caught me. It was a blonde hair guy with a handsome face. I smiled as I said weakly, "H-Hey Kiba." Kiba looked at me as he said, "Hell of a fight man." I asked weakly, "I-Is Koneko okay?" I heard a cold voice say, "Yes. I'm fine Blue-Balls." I chuckled weakly and winced as it hurt to laugh. Suddenly, I pushed Kiba away gently and walked to Asia's body. I felt my eyes water up. I heard a feminine voice behind me say, "Did someone order takeout?" I looked to the source of of the voice and saw Akeno carrying Raynare's battered body. Rias also appeared. I looked back at Asia's lifeless body and let my tears fall as I said sadly, "Y-You all fought so hard to get me here. Y-Y-You all helped me so much, but I failed. A-Asia's dead!" Rias looked at me and said, "Oh look at you, Issei! I didn't notice your arm!" I looked at my arm, tears falling from my face as I said coldly, "Yeah. It freaked out all of a sudden and turned red. But why does it matter?" Rias said loud enough for everyone to hear, "It's called a Red Dragon. Which makes a lot of sense actually. Did you see this Raynare? You weren't defeated by a Twice Critical Sacred Gear after all. No need to feel too bad about it." Raynare asked fearfully, "S-So what does the boy the have?" Rias beamed as she said, "The one Issei has automatically doubles its owner's power every 10 seconds. It's one of the 13 variations of Longinus. Issei's Sacred Gear. My bad. I mean Issei's Boosted Gear of the Welsh Dragon Ddraig gives him the power to transcend both God and Maou at will. The only downside is that since it is so powerful, it requires a tremendous amount of time to start up. You were only defeated cause you didn't try to defeat him right away. You should've learned by now, but you let him build up his anger, which resulted in his Sacred Gear boosting more frequently including a few special boosts. Now. I think it is time for you to join your friends that I disposed of earlier. They said some rather rude things to me." Rias grabbed three black feathers out of her pocket and let them fall.

Raynare said, her voice gripped by fear, "S-So the weapon which has the power to kill even God lies in the hands of this child?! A-And you killed Donnaseek, Misty, and Shauna?" I looked shocked and Kiba said, "Usually, Rias has a long fuse, but when's she's pushed; she lives up to her title of "Emperess of Annihilation."" I said, flabbergasted, "Wow. I didn't know I was part of such a bad ass team." Suddenly, a voice I knew all to well reached my ears.

I turned to look at Raynare as she said in Yuuma's voice, "Issei. I know I did some bad things and that I said some mean things to you, but I was only following orders! If I truly didn't love you, I wouldn't have kept the gift you bought me, now would I?" Raynare put her right arm out and a pink frilly bracelet was on it. She said, still using Yuuma's voice, "See? Now, let's defeat these Devil's together so that we can be together, forever!" I said tearfully, "W-Why do you still have that?" Kiba and Koneko both went to rush towards me to defend me from Raynare's attack at my heart, but Rias stuck her hand out to tell them to hold their positions.

Raynare said, still using Yuuma's voice, "I have it because it reminds me of you!" I walked towards Raynare and looked down, crying quietly. I fought against the attack of 'Love' and turned back around as I said weakly, "R-Rias. I can't do this." Kiba, Akeno, Rias, and Koneko look at me with sympathy and Rias stepped forwards, a black ball of demonic power in her hand. She said, hostility clear in her voice, "You have toyed with my Servant's emotions for the last time! NOW BLOW AWAY!" Rias's killing intent was through the roof. Rias attacked the defenceless Fallen Angel with a large black ball of demonic power as I looked up at the ceiling of the Church as I remembered everything Yuuma said to me since the moment I met her and found out her name. The instant I thought about that, it felt as if a curse were placed on my heart, and on my mind. Raynare screamed in pain as she was killed from the ball of demonic power.

I was crying over Asia's body when Rias said as she grabbed Asia's rings which were floating around, "These are beautiful. Shall we return them?" I nodded my head and Rias and I walked to Asia's lifeless body and she put the rings back on Asia's hands. I said quietly, tears in my eyes and my voice breaking, "I-I failed to save her. I-I'm so sorry Asia!" Rias said sweetly with her hand on my cheek, "You're still learning all about this world. No one here places the blame on you. Least of all Asia. Now, this might not make sense to you, but do you know what this is?" I looked at the object in her hand and said coldly, "A chess piece." I heard Akeno's voice say, "To be more specific, that is called the Bishop. Its role in a peerage is to protect and heal the other members." I looked at Rias, an expression filled with shock clear on my face and I asked quietly, "D-Does this mean what I think it does?" Rias nodded with a smile as she said, "Yes. Our dear Sister will be returning to us and becoming a part of the Underworld. Now, no other Devil has ever attempted to ressurect a dead person, but her ability may be extremely helpful. I hope it works."

Rias and Akeno made a magic circle appear under Asia's body. Rias said, "I, Rias Gremory, ask for the soul of Asia Argento to bring yourself back to this world and to live as my Bishop! In the name of the Great Marquis of Gremory, come back to the world of living as my Devil Servant!" I watched as the Magic Circle glowed red and then it vanished. I watched as Asia's Twilight Healing rings went back into her body.

I sat next to Asia and asked, "Is she gonna wake up?" Akeno nodded and told me to wait a second. Suddenly, the color returned to Asia's body and I saw her chest move as if she had just taken a breath. Asia slowly stirred and got up as she looked around. I asked, "I-Is that really her?!" Rias nodded and I hugged Asia tightly as Asia said in a confused voice, "I-Issei? Is that you? Where am I?" I replied happily, "Yes. It's me Asia and you're home. You're finally home, and I am so happy!" Asia blushed lightly and looked down timidly. Rias said to me, "It's your job to watch after her from now on. You are the Senior Devil after all." Suddenly, I blacked out.

When Issei blacked out everyone was shocked but Koneko and Kiba. I, Asia Argento, looked at Issei's battered body. I let a few tears fall as I said, "I-Is he gonna be okay? W-What happened?" I immediately started healing Issei, a green aura surrounded him as I heard a cold voice say, "Yeah. The perv will be fine. He used all of his stamina. To be honest, I don't know how he was able to witness the ressurection of you Asia. Must be his willpower. I gotta say, perv-a-tron keeps suprising us." I continued to heal Issei and his wounds healed slowly. He was taking ragged and fast breaths. Suddenly, a voice called to me, "Hey Asia Argento. I figure I better explain everything to you." I looked to my right and saw a pretty red-haired women talking to me.

I, Issei Hyoudou, awoke on my bed. I looked at my alarm clock next to me and saw that it was almost 11 AM. I yawned and felt pain erupt through my entire body. I bit my tongue hard to prevent a scream and I tasted blood in my mouth.

The next day, I was talking to Rias in the Occult Research Club. Rias asked, "How are your wounds from yesterday?" I replied, "It's like it never happened due to Asia and her Sacred Gear." Rias beamed as she said, "See? She is already proving her worth!" I chuckled weakly and said, "So. It just hit me." Rias looked confused and said, "Hmm?" I continued, "So. Since all the pieces are accounted for, that means you can have or already have like 7 more of me right? Which I totally understand if I'm not enough for you! Ahh! What am I saying? I think I'm emotionally damaged." Rias giggled cutely and said, "You are the only Pawn I will ever need Issei." I smiled and said, "Really? That's great!" I was sitting on the couch and Rias walked over and hugged me from behind the couch and said, "When I decided I wanted to take you into my peerage, I had to choose a piece. For you, what I had left were: One Rook, One Knight, One Bishop, and Eight Pawns. So that's what I had to choose between. So. I used all 8 of my Pawns to bring you back to life as a Devil." I gasped in shock and said, "S-So you sacrificed 7 others for me?" Rias smiled as she said, "It was a gamble, that's for sure. But now that we know you possess the Boosted Gear, I can definitely say it was worth it. You are worth it. The Crimson Haired Ruin Princess and the Possesser of the Boosted Gear of the Welsh Dragon. I can't think of a more perfect combo or an even more perfect couple." I smiled as I said, "Yay! Go Team Red!" Rias said calmly, "Strive to become the most powerful Pawn. I believe in you. We all do Issei." Suddenly, without warning, Rias kissed my head. I blushed insanely red and Rias said, "Just a little spell to improve your stamina." I beamed as I exclaimed lecherously, "Sweet! I have always wanted Pornstar Stamina!" Rias also said while making a cute pose as she winked, "I need to stop spoiling you, or our newest member will get jealous." I thought about what she said when a sweet voice reached my ears. "I understand that Rias is prettier then me. So it makes sense that you'd like her more, and she'll probably do things that I won't do so that makes even more sense. Oh No no no! I can't let my lust take control!" I looked at Asia was wiggling her body nervously. Asia made a position to pray and said, "Oh lord! Please forgive my sins of lust an... OWW! I just feel like someone stabbed my mind!" Suddenly Asia fell to her knees and Rias said, "Oh right. God isn't to keen on prayers from Devils." Asia stood back up and said sadly, "Oh yeah. God probably isn't to happy that I became a Devil." Rias raised her eyebrows and said, "But how do you feel?" Asia's face lit up as she said without hesistation, "Oh me? I'm happy I became a Devil. And now me and Issei can be together forever and that's all I ever really wanted." I said, "Right. Now about that outfit."

Asia was wearing a white short-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings with a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape, and a short magenta skirt with white accents. She was wearing the Kuoh Acadamy's Girl's uniform! It's the uniform that all girls wear when within the school grounds during the school day. Asia blushed as she spun around and her skirt went up so I caught sight of her blue and white panties. I felt blood coming from my nose. Asia said without noticing, "Oh yeah. I'm going to school here now." Rias nodded as she said, "Yeah. She's a second year student in the same class as you Issei. Since my dad is a member of the schoolboard, getting her enrolled as a transfer student wasn't an issue."

I was still bleeding from my nose when I felt a tissue under my nose. I looked down and saw Koneko holding the tissue. I blushed and Koneko said coldly, "Ise-Senpai needs to stop thinking lecherous things." Everyone except Kiba and Asia looked at Koneko in shock and Rias said, "D-Did you just call him Ise-Senpai?" Koneko looked around and saw everyone's eyes on her and she blushed very lightly as she said, "Yes. I did. Why does it matter?" Akeno looked at Koneko and said, "Because you haven't called anyone the proper terms since Issei became a part of the club a little more than a month ago!" Koneko hid her blush and said, "Well. I will start using the proper terms again Akeno-Senpai. And I will not tell anyone the reason why. Kiba-Senpai already tried to find out why." Kiba nodded as he said, "Yeah. I already tried. It was no use." Akeno smiled as she said teasingly, "Ufufu. Maybe Koneko has developed a little crush." I blushed lightly and Koneko said coldly, "Hell would have to freeze over for that to be the case. He is far to lecherous for my taste. I would never forgive myself if my kids turned out anything like Ise-Senpai." Asia said to her, "That's a little mean Koneko." Akeno said, "Oh. Right. We have a new member. So I made a cake!" Akeno walked out of the Occult Research Club and came back with a cart holding a large cake.

Rias said, "Now. Let's celebrate us getting a new member!" Everyone said, "Yes President!" We were busy celebrating so none of us saw a large orange bird watching us through the window and it laughed quietly as it said, "What a sweet ending, my beloved Rias."

**There we go! Chapter 4 is done! Time for Chapter 5! Why do you think Koneko started using the proper terms again? And I figured it was about time to describe the girl's uniform since the girls are almost always in it as a just in case people who never watched the Anime, 'Highschool DxD' or read the mangas and light novels about it are reading my verison of it all.**


	5. Asia's Housing Arrangements

**Here we go again! I told you all I was back! I just moved into my new house. The first place that I myself own. If you guys have been with me since the beginning of me publishing on Fanfiction, then you should already know my age I'm currently waiting for Wifi, but once I get it, I will make a new chapter of Highschool DxD at least bi-weekly, but I am shooting for weekly posting. Also. Whenever I use [] It's Ddraig, Albion, etc. Basically it's other dragons or it's the voices from the people's consciences' inside the Sacred Gears when activating Juggernaut Drive or Awaken the Beast chants and Truth Idea and such. And when I use () It's whispering. I will specify if multiple whispers or dragons are talking. And if I don't specify which dragon it is, it's Ddraig. When I use then it means that quite a lot of people said the same thing. So, instead of doing it all separately, I thought it'd make sense to combine it all. Now, shall we continue on the path of Domination?**

Chapter 5: Asia's Housing Arrangements and I Start Training. I Will Become the Ultimate Pawn!

I heard a bunch of crying. I looked around and saw black and red. I also saw the faces of my good buddies Matsuda and Motohama. They were both wearing nice black tuxedos with a white undershirt and a red tie. Motohama's hair was slicked back and he said, "I told myself I wouldn't cry! But I failed!" I asked, "What's going on?" Motohama bawled and said, "You're getting married man!" I thought to myself, '_M-Married? Who the hell is the bride? Wait. I'M GETTING MARRIED?! WHEN DID THIS GET DECIDED?!' _I heard my parents crying and I heard my father say, "I never thought we'd live to see the day where we could actually be proud of you!" My mother said the same thing. I saw Kiba was also dressed in a tuxedo with a white undershirt and a red tie. He smiled at me. I finally looked and saw the bride. My jaw dropped as I saw a line of girls all in wedding dresses. I saw Rias, Akeno, Asia, Some girl with short blue hair with a green highlight, a very short and petite girl with fox ears and nine fox tails and she had orangish blonde hair, a woman with long white hair who also appeared to have some kind of armor on, a girl with long orange hair with two pigtails in it and a white halo above her head, a girl with medium length black hair and two black cat ears and she also has two cat-tails, a girl with a slim figure with whitish-blonde hair and red eyes with a couple of sharp teeth, a short girl with orangish blonde hair and a witch's hat on, a girl with medium length light purple hair, a short petite girl with orangish blonde hair that had two drill shaped pigtails, and many more. I looked immediately next to me and saw a petite girl with short white hair and two hair clips that were black with pink cat paws on them. I blushed insanely red as I saw Koneko was right next to me and was also wearing a wedding dress. I took a breath and said shakily, "K-K-Koneko-chan?" Koneko looked up at me and smiled. I immediately realized the change in her. She had two white cat-ears! And one white Cat tail! Koneko said, "Hehe. No need to be so formal with me, my Master. We are getting married after all. No more looking at other girls Issei. Nya~" I heard the other girls all say, "That's right Issei! No more looking at other girls. Except us!" I heard at least 3 girls say, "Nya~" after they said that. I looked back and saw the priest who was saying, "You may now kiss the brides." I blushed dark red as I thought, _'I-I get to kiss all of them?! Well, for a bride or even brides, I could definitely do worse. They are all smoking hot babes! Wait. If I marry them, marrying means sex! Which usually starts on the Wedding Night! Am I gonna be able to handle all these hotties while still being fully loaded?! I can do this! If I can't even do this and please them all while still walking around with a loaded gun, I will never be Harem King!'_

I took a breath and looked into Koneko's hazel eyes; I felt the beast inside me arise, but I pushed it aside for the time being. I thought, '_The beast can arise when I take her to the bedroom. Looks like I am finally going to graduate from my Virginity! And with Koneko! Who I thought hated my guts!' _I picked Koneko up and she immediately wrapped her legs around my waist. I looked deep in to Koneko's eyes and they were full of joy. Her usual emotionless face showed a happy facial expression. I brought Koneko's face to mine gently. I kissed Koneko for a couple of seconds. I looked into Koneko's eyes and they were lit up with happiness as she kissed back, but then the scene vanished and I saw bright orange all around me and I saw a large red entity with draconic scales and large draconic claws and teeth. [THIS IS WHERE YOUR WET DREAM ENDS YOU LITTLE PERVERT!] I looked at the Red Dragon and asked fearfully, "W-W-Who ar-are you?" [I WANTED TO MEET MY PARTNER. OR BETTER KNOWN AS THE ONE I WILL BE FIGHTING ALONGSIDE WITH. I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO CONTACT YOU FOR WEEKS BUT YOU'VE BEEN TOO WEAK TO HEAR ME!] I asked, still scared out of my mind, "What do you mean?" [QUIT PLAYING STUPID! YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN! MY NAME IS DDRAIG! I AM WHAT LIVES INSIDE YOUR LEFT ARM YOU IGNORANT BRAT!] Suddenly, I felt intense pain shoot up my left arm as the Boosted Gear appeared on my arm. I yelled in agony, "AHHHHHHHHH." I woke up in a cold sweat with my left arm up in the air. I sighed with relief as I said, "Just a dream." I blushed as I remembered that my lips made contact with Koneko's for few seconds before Ddraig interrupted it. If the dream Koneko was anything like the real Koneko, then Koneko's lips taste sweet, and it felt right. It felt as if that was my future. It felt so real. I thought to myself, _'Wait. When did she get cat ears and a cat-tail?!' _I got dressed and walked around town for a bit to cool my head, however it was still night time.

I, Koneko Toujou, had just been woken up as I felt as if someone had kissed me. I wiped my lips and searched the area using Ki. It didn't turn up any results and I sighed as I said, "... Dream." I walked downstairs. I thought about the dream I had. I grabbed a glass of milk. I thought to myself, _'This doesn't make any sense. Why would I have a dream involving that? And with that person nonetheless? Why did the dream feel like my future? That's impossible. I-It can't be. I refuse.' _I sighed and thought happy thoughts. I drank the milk and went back to bed after putting the cup in the sink, a slight smile on my face as I slept.

The next morning; I, Issei Hyouduo, walked through the Occult Research Club. I wasn't paying attention and my face hit something that felt like a fabric. I backed up and blushed as I saw a pink and white polka dot bra. I smiled as I grabbed it. I said lecherously, "Dude! This is totally a titty hammock! I am actually holding a bra!" Suddenly, I felt something hard hit the back of my head. I rubbed the back of my head as a cold voice behind me said, "Did you see anything you like you big perv?" I turned around and saw a cute and petite girl with small boobs and short white hair. I sighed as I said, "That really hurt you know, Koneko-chan." Koneko looked away shyly as I added -chan to her name. Koneko said to me shyly, "B-Baka." I chuckled and then I heard a sweet and innocent voice ask, "Is that my bra?" I looked towards the shower and saw Asia had finished showering. She had a towel wrapped around her and her long beautiful blonde hair was wet still. Koneko regained her composure and said coldly with a slight blush, "I think he is going to put it on and dance around with it." Asia said, "Oh no! Please don't do that!" I looked from Koneko to Asia as I blushed and said, "N-No! I was just walking through and it stuck to my face!" I tried to hang it back up, but it fell down. Asia looked down shyly as she said, "I'm sorry for being a bother. I hate it. Rias said she would figure out my housing arrangements before she came to school." I thought lecherously with a bright red blush, '_Actually. Having you around definitely has its benefits.' _I felt something hit the back of my head hard again and I rubbed it again. I saw that Koneko had a large lobster in her hand. Koneko said, "Ise-Senpai, erotic thoughts are prohibited." I asked her as my head hurt, "Where did you get a lobster that large from Koneko-chan?" Suddenly I remembered my dream and blushed insanely red. I thought, _'W-What if Koneko-chan's lips taste as sweet as they did in the dream? I-I really am curious. Actually, I am curious as to how all the girls lips' in my dream taste like.' _Thankfully, it seems like Koneko wasn't reading my mind that time.

I walked into the Occult Research Club and saw Rias deep in thought. She had not noticed my entry. I walked over and said, "Hello, Rias. You there?" Rias didn't reply. I waved my hand in front of Rias's eyes as I said, "Earth to Rias!" She finally replied and said, "Oh. Hey Issei. Sorry. It's been one of those days. So. Now that we know you possess the Boosted Gear of the Welsh Dragon, we need to train your body. I'll be swinging by your house to pick you up around 5 tomorrow morning. Sound good?" I answered without hesitation, "No. That sounds terrible." Rias's usual calm demeanor became strict and serious. I said swiftly, "Nevermind. That sounds like a great idea." Rias smiled and said, "Good boy. Also. I have decided where Asia will be living. Let's head to your place Issei." I looked confused and thought, _'Why my place?'_

When we arrived, I saw a bunch of cardboard boxes outside my house. I was confused and I asked, "What's with all the boxes?" I heard Asia say behind me shyly, "T-That's all my stuff." I looked at her with shock. I asked, "Well, why are they here?" Asia said quietly, "I guess I had more stuff then I originally thought." Rias said to me strictly, "Now be a gentleman and carry her stuff up to the spare room I know you have." I nodded and carried all of Asia's boxes to one of the spare rooms. When I came back downstairs, I saw that Rias and Asia where on the couch talking to my parents. I sat next to them and my father said, "Asia. There has got to be a better sleeping arrangement then living with us." My mother said, "Lord knows we have the room. But Issei has an crazy obession with porn." My father said, "Basically, Issei is an extremely horny child and he isn't to be trusted!" My mother said, "Well said Honey." I gasped and said, "Why'd you have to go and bust my balls about this?!" Rias giggled and Asia said, "Issei's father. It's pronounced A-ze-uh. And you two should know. I owe Issei so much. I just want to repay the favor. He helped me so much when I arrived in this country and was lost. Your son is a very good person and I am blessed to have met him." Rias continued from what Asia said, "Also. This is a chance for Asia to learn how to be a good wife." I blushed insanely red and my parents exclaimed, "We never thought we'd live to see the day where someone would actually marry this big pervert and give us some grandchildren!" My father said, "We would love to have Asia move in with us and live with our pervert son! This may be his only chance!" I was taking a drink of water and I almost spit it up as I heard my dad say that. Rias said, "Thank you." I said swiftly, "Wait. Just cause we are talking about marriage, we aren't actually doing it! Are we?" Asia blushed at my last sentence and Rias said sadly as she stared into the distance, "If you're lucky. If you are lucky, you'll be able to choose your own bride or husband." I looked at Rias and saw that Rias's facial expression was sad.

I asked Rias, "You okay Rias?" Rias looked at me and smiled quickly as she said, "Yeah. Just thinking." I nodded and led Asia to her room.

I heard my alarm go off and I said groggily, "What time is it?" I checked the time and saw it was 4:45 AM. I asked, "It's not even 5 in the morning, so why the hell is my alarm going off." Suddenly, I remembered and said swiftly, "Shit! My training with Rias!" I got up swiftly and dressed myself. I went downstairs and ate a bowl of ramen for breakfast. As soon as I finished eating, I heard someone knock on the door. I walked over and opened it, and saw a red-haired beauty. Rias asked me, "Ready for training?" I nodded with hesitation.

Rias was riding a bike as she was coaching me as I ran. "Has anyone ever told you that you run like a schoolgirl?!" She asked. I was breathing heavily as I said between breaths, "Yes... I get told... that all the time... ma'm!" Rias said loudly, "Get a move on! You'll never beat anyone at this rate!" I said while breathing heavily, "I think I'm gonna cough up my ballsack!" I had already run a mile. I thought lecherously, _'I wish that bike seat was my face!'_

We arrived at the park and Rias immediately made me begin working out. I put myself in the push-up position and began doing push-ups. After I was 10 push-ups in, I felt a soft sensation on my back. I looked and saw that Rias was sitting my on back with her legs crossed like a lady. I blushed and immediately began thinking lecherous thoughts. Rias said to me, "In the World of Devils, Strength and Intelligence are highly important, but Strength is more important than Intelligence." I did another 35 push-ups with Rias sitting on my back. I thought lecherously, _'Oh man. The feeling of her butt on my back. This feels amazing. I can only imagine how nice it'd feel if she uses her butt to rub and grind on other places! Imagine the sensation if we were both completely nude!' _Suddenly, I felt all strength leave my body and I fell onto my chest. I coughed at the sudden impact. I felt a pressure point on my back being pressed and Rias said shyly as she was blushing dark red, "Don't think I don't know you're having sexually charged thoughts about me Issei!" I replied, "I'm sorry okay! I am only 17! If I get within a few feet of a hot chick, I start imagining what she looks like naked!" Rias regained most of her composure and said, "Speaking of which. I wonder when she'll get here." I said, "I'll just imagine her naked too."

A couple of minutes pass and then I heard a sweet voice say, "I'm sorry that I'm late!" I turned and saw Asia running to us in her nun uniform with a picnic basket on her left arm. Suddenly, she tripped over nothing. She got back up to her feet as she rubbed her head. Asia said, "Owww. I am no good at talking and running at the same time."

Asia gave me a bottle of water after I finished my workout with Rias. I thanked Asia. We then went under the shade of a tree. I asked, "So. Asia. What are you doing here today?" Asia answered me, "Rias asked me to come help with your training in case you get hurt. Of course I wanted to help. I don't want to ever see you get hurt Issei." I smiled and patted Asia's head as I said, "I will do my best to not get hurt, but no promises, cause I don't make promises that I can't for sure keep." Asia nodded in understanding and said, "It's enough for me to hear that to relieve one of my fears. You absolutely aren't allowed to die either!" I smiled as I said, "That's one of the reason's why I am training. So I can protect all of you. Koneko, Rias, Akeno, and you. Even that handsome one Kiba. Even though I hate him cause he was born handsome so he's never had any trouble with girls." Asia said very quietly and shyly, "Between you and Kiba, I think you're more attractive." I couldn't hear what she said and I asked, "What was that?" Asia blushed insanely red and shook her hands in front of her as she said, "I-I-It was n-nothing!" I was confused but Asia's face was as red as a tomato; so I assumed it was something that took confidence to say.

I looked at Rias and saw she was thinking deeply about something. I walked over and asked, "You okay?" Rias jumped and dropped into a fighting stance, but she relaxed when she saw it was me. I chuckled as I said, "Jumpy eh? Understandably so. What have you been thinking about so intently?" Rias replied, "Stuff that I didn't realize I'd think about. I thought I would've been free of this until I got through University, but it's being pressured by my older brother, Sirzechs Lucifer and my family." My jaw dropped and I said, "Your big brother is Lucifer! THE LUCIFER?!" Rias giggled and said, "Yeah. He is the Lucifer. A Maou-class Devil." Asia had walked over and was speechless from Rias's comment. I couldn't believe it, but it made sense for the most part. That's why Rias was unbelievably strong.

After the morning training, we all returned to the Occult Research Club. Rias said to Asia, "I thought it was time for your big debut." Everyone gasped and Asia said, "M-My big debut?" I regained my composure first and answered, "Basically, you jump to a potential client's house to try and get a pact." Asia gulped and remained silent. I thought to myself, _'She has been a Devil for less than a week. It is still to early to send her out. Especially since she is still new to the area. I know what I must do. And such she is such a sweet girl, she won't be able to say no if a client asks for sex!' _I slammed my hand on Rias's desk hard. Everyone looked at me in shock as I said, "I volunteer to go for Asia. What if one of her clients asks for erotic things! I refuse to let my Asia be defiled!" Asia looked at me with a slight blush and asked, "W-Why?" I smiled as I answered, "You've been a Devil for less than a week and you are still new to this area. We will send you out once you become more comfortable. I would never forgive myself if you ended up getting hurt or lost because I didn't volunteer." Asia blushed and smiled as she thanked me. Rias smiled and said, "Alright Issei. You'll go for her. But just so you know, she won't get requests like that. There are families of Devils who deal strictly in that kind of payment and requests. We are not one of the Devil families who deal in it." I nodded and said, "Well, that is one of my hundreds upon billions of worries killed."

After I left the client's house, I went to the park. Suddenly, I felt someone looking at me. I turned around and saw Kiba. I chuckled and Kiba approached me. Kiba asked, "Wanna spar? We both need to train." I said seriously, "Valid. Alright." Suddenly I saw Koneko as well. I asked, "You wanna spar too?" Koneko nodded and said coldly, "Especially now. You need to get stronger than ever before. In order to save and protect Rias and the rest of the Occult Research Club." I looked up and saw it was at least 11 at night. I chuckled and Kiba vanished. I looked around and saw a wooden sword coming for my chest. I tried to dodge, but my reflexes were too slow and I ended up getting hit. I coughed and activated my Boosted Gear. [BOOST] My power doubled and Koneko attacked me now. Her movements were slower, but more powerful. I dodged her punch and blocked Kiba's wooden sword with the Boosted Gear somehow. I darted backwards and readied myself.

I heard Kiba say from behind me, "You need to widen your Field of View so you can see all of your opponent's movements and attacks!" I nodded and turned around. I was able to catch an image of Kiba and I jumped backwards to avoid the strike. [RED DRAGON BOOST] My power was multiplied by 8. I turned around and blocked Koneko's punch. I winced in pain and was sent skidding backwards, but her punch didn't break my guard. Suddenly I felt something hit me in the back and Kiba said, "Widen your field of view!" I grunted when I got hit with the wooden sword but I didn't stagger. Koneko came at me and I dodged her. I punched her in the top of her back, but it didn't faze her as she immediately turned around and hit me in the center of my body and I was sent flying backwards as I coughed up blood and I couldn't catch my breath. [RESET] I felt all my power leave me and I was back to my normal power level. Koneko said coldly, "When in a fight, aim for center of their body to inflict the most damage and to cause them to stagger the easiest." I smiled and got back to my feet slowly, "Impressive punch. Maybe you could train me one-on-one for punching, Koneko-chan." Koneko blushed lightly and said, "Suck it." I chuckled. [BOOST] My power doubled and I whirled around and caught Kiba's sword. Kiba looked at me and smiled as he said, "Nice one." I nodded and punched Kiba in his dominant arm. He grunted in pain and immediately dropped his sword. I darted backwards to dodge Koneko's kick. [BOOST] My power doubled once more and I shot forwards. Kiba seemed to read my movements and he summoned another wooden sword for his non-dominant hand and blocked my punch with it. Kiba was sent skidding backwards but he rolled to the right before he hit the tree behind him and he lunged at me immediately. I felt as if I was at my limits so I turned around and caught Kiba's sword with my right hand and said, "I can't do anymore. I am already out of breath." I was taking deep and fast breaths. Koneko and Kiba looked at me in shock. I let Kiba's sword go. I shook my hand to get rid of the pain I felt from catching the sword. Kiba smiled at me and said, "Well. That was a decent spar. I'd love to spar again, but we'll have to wait for a bit." Koneko said emotionless, "Likewise." I deactivated the Boosted Gear and felt fatigue hit me, but I didn't fall. I took deeper, slower breaths and walked to my bike. Kiba and Koneko had teleported somewhere.

I, Kiba Yuuto, had teleported with Koneko back to the Occult Research Club. Koneko and I both sat on the couch. I was on one side, Koneko was on the complete opposite side. I said to Koneko, "So. He reached his limit that fast? His endurance and stamina need a lot of work." Koneko said, "I guess when he was fighting Raynare, he was truly fueled by anger. Anger from Asia dying and from me taking a powerful blow." I nodded. Koneko continued, "He needs to work on everything when it comes to fighting." I sighed as I said, "Yeah. He does. But something tells me, he will be our most powerful piece eventually. Even more powerful than the President. Maybe even more powerful than Rias's brother." Koneko shook her head as she said, "There is no way that Ise-Senpai will be more powerful than Sirzechs. Cause Sirzechs is a Super Devil." I looked at Koneko seriously and said, "You felt his aura and power when he fought Raynare." Koneko said, "True. But that wasn't the power of a Super Devil." I continued, "Yet. Not yet it isn't. But as a low-rank Devil to have the power of a High-Rank Devil." Koneko said coldly, "It's the Boosted Gear. Nothing special about Ise-Senpai other than the Boosted Gear." I sighed and said, "Yeah. You're probably right, but there is always that chance. He still hasn't unlocked everything. You know this." Koneko said, "So? Taking up 8 Pawns' is quite a feat, but it's only because of the Boosted Gear." I sighed and changed the subject. I said teasingly, "So. You gonna give him some one-on-one training?" Koneko looked at me without emotion and said without hesitation, "Maybe. Why? You jealous?" I laughed and said, "Didn't expect that from you." Koneko slightly smiled as she left the clubroom to head home.

I, Issei Hyoudou, had arrived home at 11:25 PM. Ever since I became a Devil, my parents haven't cared how late I have stayed out. I thought back to what Rias told my parents when my mother walked in on her and myself in bed naked together when that bastard Donnaseek almost killed me.

**A month ago:**

My parents had called Rias and I down to explain ourselves. We were at the dinner table, eating breakfast. My mother had asked us what we were doing up there. I blushed as I looked down, but Rias said, "We were up extremely late studying and my parents trust me to be smart about my chastity so that's why I didn't head home last night. By sleeping together naked, it allows our brains to save the information we had studied. It's a recent study going on and it works way better than other studying techniques." My father asked excitedly, "So by naked you mean not even skivvies?!" Rias continued, "Exactly, and naturally since the technique helps us retain information from studying, it also helps get better grades in school." I was dumbstruck, but I said, "Are you insane?! They are never going to believe that!" I saw Rias's eyes flash red and my parents said, while being out of it, "Wow. We are proud of you son. We never thought you would take school so seriously." I was shocked and thought to myself, _'Did she slip something into their drinks and food?'_

**Back to the current time:**

I thought, _'Maybe she used memory erasing magic. She must've. She also must've made it so my parents don't care how late I am out til because of my Devil Job.' _I sighed and decided to take a shower to help the aches and pain from the sparring session with Kiba and Koneko. The punch from Koneko still hurt like hell. I grabbed a towel and some different clothes. I walked to the bathroom naked and saw the door was closed. I wasn't paying attention so I opened the door and saw it was steamy. I saw long beautiful blonde hair. The person turned around and I saw it was Asia. I blushed insanely red. I watched Asia's eyes wander down my body to my dick and balls. Her face became as red as a cherry and I screamed, "AHHHHHHHH." I hid my body and immediately said, "Wait. Did I just scream like a girl? This is not the way it's supposed to be!" Asia said shyly, "I-I a-am sorry. I-I have never seen a man's... you know. I am so flustered now and I am feeling weird all over." I unhid my body with a blush and said, "Sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" I turned around to leave, but Asia grabbed my hand and said shyly, "N-No please stay. You like seeing girls naked and I could be one of those girls! I-I just want to understand you!" Suddenly, I felt something soft press against my back. I looked behind me and felt Asia hugging me from behind. Her boobs were pressed against my back. The sensation was amazing! I thought to myself, _'I-If I don't keep my cool, the beast will come out and devour this poor girl! S-She is like a little sister to me! I-I can't let this happen!' _Asia said into my ear, "Have you heard of a skin ship?" I blushed more and said slowly, "Yeah." Asia continued, "We could have a skin ship Issei. It helps people find out more about each other." I thought to myself, _'What does she want to understand and find out? If I am a shower or a grower?! And doesn't she know a skin ship is between people of the same sex?! Who is telling this pure and innocent girl about such erotic stuff?!' _I slowly turned around, and put my hands on Asia's shoulders, I gently pushed her far enough away so my erect dick didn't touch her. I said slowly, trying to contain the beast inside me, "Asia. If a man is naked with you, that might not be the best time to get to know him, especially not in the bathroom nonetheless. Now. After you finish your shower, I want you to meet me in my room. I will tell you why boys my age are animals, and when you come, please be dressed." Asia nodded and let me walk out, but she said to me, "What if I was Rias? Would you say yes to a skin ship then?" I immediately imagined the number of erotic things I would've done to Rias by now and as if Asia could read my mind, she said sadly, "Thought so." Asia looked down and I felt bad.

I walked back to my room and got dressed. I sat on the floor and began to meditate. I thought, _'I am not a sex fiend. I am not a sex fiend. Lord please keep me from thinking about Asia naked.' _I felt as if something stabbed me in the head. I bit my tongue and said, "Oh come on! I swear I was doing the whole using your name in vain thing! That really hurt! Wait. Since I am sexually aroused by Asia who doesn't have very big boobs, this means I am not just into boobs! Hey! I'm not just into boobs! Oh no no! This isn't good!" I didn't realize there were people outside my door when I said that cause I didn't sense them.

After a while, Asia walked into my room with her pajama's on. I smiled and said, "Sit next to me." Asia did as I ordered and looked at me. I took a breath and smiled as I said, "So. You need to know. And it's best if I tell you instead of someone who might lie to you. Boys are wolves." Asia looked shocked and said, "Boys are werewolves? That's scary!" I chuckled and said, "No. Boys are not werewolves. Basically. You are innocent and pure right?" Asia nodded and I continued, "Boys are very interested in girls at this age. And by interested, I mean sexually interested. They may try to use your pureness to their advantage cause you don't seem like the kind of girl to say no." Asia said, "Even so, I know you will come to save me. I said, "You know I am a pervert right?" Asia nodded and said, "Yeah. But I trust you. All of the girls in the Occult Research Club do. Even Koneko. We all trust you with our lives. We all talked about who we would want to defend us if the need arises between you and Kiba and we all said you Issei. Yes. Even Koneko, even though she said it quietly to try and hide it. I think she was also blushing when she said it." I was shocked. I couldn't believe Koneko would choose me to protect her over Kiba. I chuckled and said, "But I bet she said she would never need my protection anyways." Asia nodded and said, "That's exactly what she said after she regained her composure." I laughed quietly and said, "Anyways. Do you understand now Asia?" Asia nodded and said, "I do. But I know you will always come to save me." I blushed and thought to myself, _'This girl has that much faith in me. Well. She is right.'_

I said, "You're right Asia. But I won't just always rescue you. I will always rescue all of the girls in the Occult Research Club. It is my duty as a man, and as the "Pawn" of Rias Gremory! No matter what! I WILL ALWAYS SAVE ALL OF YOU EVEN IF IT COSTS ME MY LIFE!" Asia said harshly, "You aren't allowed to die! We already talked about this!" I winced as I didn't expect such a harsh voice from a girl so cute and innocent. I said, "Fine. But if it comes down to it. No matter what. I will save all of you!" Asia smiled. We know you will Issei! I looked to the door of my room and saw it was open. I saw all of the members of the Occult Research Club there. I smiled shyly as I put my hand on the back of my head and said, "Hey everyone. Didn't know we were having a party at my house tonight." Akeno pointed to Koneko and Rias as she said, "Ufufufu Some people wanna have a party all night with you Issei." Rias looked at Akeno and said harshly, "Quiet Akeno!" Akeno giggled and then Koneko said, "I already told the pervert that I will never want his seed. I would never forgive myself if my kids grew up to be as perverted as him. I would consider myself a failure of a mother if my kids became anything like Ise-Senpai." I felt Koneko's words pull at my heartstrings and I said weakly, "I am sorry that I am such a pervert! It isn't my fault! If you wanna blame anyone, blame my late grandpa! God rest his soul!" I felt as if something stabbed into my head again and I almost dropped to one knee and said, "For the love of thick thighs! I didn't even say a prayer! The hell!" Akeno looked at me and giggled as she said seductively and teasingly, "Maybe I wanna have an all nighter with my cute junior. I wonder how it would turn out." Rias looked at Akeno, rage clear in her eyes. Akeno giggled and said, "My my. Someone is feeling a bit angry." Kiba said to Koneko, "That was awfully cold of you to say that Koneko or should I say ts..." Koneko shot Kiba a look that clearly said shut up or I will punch you. Kiba immediately closed his mouth. I thought about what Kiba could've said, and only one thing comes to my mind, but it is impossible. Koneko is not a tsundere.

I chuckled and said, "So. Why is everyone here?" Rias said, "We all are here cause something came up." Akeno nodded and said, "We need everyone to come to the club house immediately." I looked at everyone and nodded.

We arrived at the clubhouse and we got debriefed. There was a stray devil out causing trouble. They abandoned their Master and were out killing humans at random. We were tasked with killing it before it gets even more out of hand. Rias told us the formation. Kiba, Koneko, and I were vanguards. Meaning that we were up front. We were the offense. Rias and Akeno would be the range along with Asia, to support and help us. Asia would heal us if we got hurt and Akeno and Rias would protect her.

Akeno made a teleportation circle to the location the stray was last seen. We made the jump. When we arrived, we positioned ourselves as we walked. Suddenly, Koneko said, "I smell them. They are a couple blocks away." Asia and I were impressed and Asia asked, "How can you smell them from so far away?" Koneko said slowly, "...Reasons better left unspoken." Asia looked confused and I thought back to my dream and had a thought. I thought, '_Could Koneko be a Nekomata? A Youkai cat spirit? But she isn't a spirit. So maybe she is a rare breed of Nekomata? Could she be a Nekoshou? One of the most powerful breeds? I have done my research. Maybe that is why she had cat ears and a cat tail in my dream. Or maybe I was just dreaming what I want. Hmmmm. Only time will tell.' _I saw that everyone was looking at me as if I was crazy cause I was staring at Koneko. I felt Koneko punch me in the gut as she said, "Staring is rude Ise-Senpai!" I was sent skidding into a tree and I coughed when I hit it. I dropped to a knee but stood up swiftly as I heard something behind me. I turned around just in time to see something flying past me towards Akeno. Time seemed to slow for me. I ran towards Akeno and tackled her into the grass as the thing hit my back. I was on top of Akeno and I had taken the hit for her. Akeno was blushing lightly and Kiba said teasingly, "Save the lovemaking for at home in a bed." I replied, "Shut it handsome one." Akeno giggled and said, "My my. How bold of you Issei. Trying to force yourself on me. Not that I'm complaining. Your body feels amazing on mine." I groaned and said, "Not you too Akeno!" Suddenly, I felt immense amounts of pain as Koneko yanked the thing out of my back. I gritted my teeth to fight through the pain and to keep from screaming out. I felt warmth flow through my body as Asia healed me. I sighed with relief and got back up. I helped Akeno to her feet and I turned back around just in time to see something flying towards me. I activated the Boosted Gear and somehow managed to catch it before it hit me. I looked at it and saw it was some sort of metal. It suddenly disappeared. Rias watched it disappear with me and said, "Must be a Sacred Gear user." I exclaimed, "I thought you said it was extremely rare and that only famous people had it!" Akeno said to me, "We were referring to your Sacred Gear, Issei." Rias continued, "Your Boosted Gear is a Longinus. There are 13 different Longinus's and only one host for each one can be alive at a time. Meaning that only one person can use them at a time." [BOOST] My power doubled and I nodded. I said, "So, this is probably the stray we were talking about."

Kiba nodded and I walked towards him and Koneko. We formed the front line. I was in the middle. Koneko was on my left and Kiba was on my right. We saw someone walk out of the shadows and they stopped 20 yards away from us. They were a male. The guy was about 5'9", with messy black hair and red eyes. They were wearing a black t-shirt and black pants with a weird ring on their finger. He smiled and said, "So, you must be the Devils sent to kill me. I was only trying to prove that Devils are far superior to any race." Suddenly, his gaze was directly on me as he said, "You must be the Sekiryuutei. The Red Dragon Emperor. But you seem so weak. I am amazed that you took that kunai I threw so well. It releases a poison when it enters someone. It's the result of my Sacred Gear, Poisonous Metal. I can make anything I want using my magic as long as it's metal. And it naturally becomes poisonous cause of the passive ability it has. You should be dying in about 24 hours, but since you're the Sekiryuutei, it may take up to 48 hours. And since the wound was healed, you can't suck the poison out." I grunted angrily and took a breath. [BOOST] My power doubled once more and I chuckled as I said, "Well. I will figure something out. I can't die yet. I have too much stuff I wanna do like becoming the Harem King!" [BOOST] My power doubled again and I felt lightweight. I cracked my neck and shot towards the guy in front of me. He smiled and dodged as he said, "You became faster after 3 boosts. But it isn't enough." Rias said, "Asia! Focus on healing Issei! Maybe Twilight Healing will cancel the effects if used enough!" Asia nodded and a green aura surrounded me. I felt warmth flow through me. Rias said, "Kiba and Koneko! Get in there!" They both nodded and Kiba vanished as he summoned a sword. Koneko jumped towards the Devil. He smiled as he said, "Also. My name is Viper." I chuckled and said, "The name suits you well. But you will be killed here today."

[BOOST] My power doubled again and I attacked Viper from the back. He wasn't expecting it. As my fist made contact, Kiba's sword also made contact. I felt blood hit my face as Viper's left arm was sent flying. Viper was sent into a tree from my punch. He smiled manically. I saw yellow lightening hit Viper and he screamed in agony. Akeno said, "Mmmmm yes. I love it when they scream." Kiba nodded to Koneko and Koneko shot forwards and picked Viper up after the lightening left. I saw something fly towards Koneko and I shot forwards. [DRAGON BOOST] My power quadrupled and I became faster. I was able to make it to Koneko and stood in front of her as the Kunai hit my chest. I coughed up blood and fell to a knee. Viper had struck Koneko when she was busy looking at me. She was sent into a tree. I left the Kunai inside me. Kiba went to me to pull it out, but I smacked his hand away as I said, "It needs to stay there. So the wound can't close. Asia! Stop healing me! Focus on Koneko as she just took some damage!" Asia obeyed with hesitation and the green aura left my body and appeared around Koneko. I got to my feet and nodded to Kiba. Kiba dashed forwards using his Godspeed and grabbed Viper from behind and held him in place. Viper tried to elbow Kiba, but Kiba moved his head to evade the attacks. Blood was trickling down my body from the wound in my chest, near my heart, but I shot forwards. I attacked Viper's core with multiple punches. **RAP RAP RAP THUMP THUMP RAP THUMP THUNK THUNK THAWCK **was the sound of my punches against Viper's body. Each hit made Viper cough up blood and he grunted in pain. I grabbed Viper's neck. Kiba let go and dashed as I threw Viper towards Rias. Kiba appeared in front of Rias and grabbed his sword. He impaled Viper through the gut with his sword. Viper yowled in pain and coughed up several mouthfuls of blood. Kiba kicked Viper off his sword and Viper landed on his stomach near Rias. Rias was amazed and said, "You two do realize there are others here besides yourselves right?" I laughed but winced as it hurt to laugh and Kiba chuckled as he said, "Yeah. We know. But we had it handled. Sorry Rias. Did you want to get some attacks in instead of just finishing him off?" Rias nodded and said, "Especially now since he poisoned Ise not once, but twice." I coughed and said lightly, "Well. I took the second attack on purpose. Since the first wound was closed, I figured I should take another attack, but I knew he wouldn't target me cause that would mean that a wound where the poison could be sucked out would be made again. Also. I could not just sit idly by as my cute Junior was getting attacked. I told you all, I will save and protect all of you." Koneko walked towards me and said, "Hush Blue-Balls. I am a Rook. I can defend myself just fine." I deactivated the Boosted Gear and all the power left me and I fell to my knees as I said, "True. But we are a team. We are a group. We are a family. And I will help everyone with anything they need help with. Be it their pasts, or be it a part of them they want to forget or maybe that they are even scared of. I will help everyone." Everyone looked at me and all the girls blushed. I looked at them all and saw Akeno and Koneko were looking down shyly. Kiba chuckled and said, "Well said man. You better keep your promise, cause something tells me you're gonna learn a lot about some of our members." I chuckled weakly and said, "Bring it on. I can take it." Rias looked at Viper and said, "Any last words?" Viper looked at me and said, "Since you were hit by that second Kunai, I amped up the poison and power quite a lot to penetrate the Rook's defense, but you took the hit as a Pawn and to top it all off, you left it inside your body so more poison could be released into your body. You have less then a couple hours to live. You should be feeling its effects already." Rias summoned a large ball of demonic energy and said, "DIE!" **DOOOOOON.** Viper vanished and became a pile of ash and Rias ran towards me.

Rias had taken my shirt off and gasped as she said slowly, "H-His body is becoming discolored! It's turning purple!" Everyone looked at me and then I felt something hit the back of my head. I heard a cold voice say, "You should've let me take that one! You idiot! Ise-Senpai is an idiot!" I laughed weakly as I said, "I might be an idiot. But at least you're healthy Koneko-chan. At least everyone is perfectly fine but me. And that's what I care about." Asia had tears in her eyes and she said, "I told you that you aren't allowed to die!" I replied, "I won't die. The Kunai is still in my chest. The poison can be sucked out or someone could use magic to make the poison come out without their lips touching my body." I took a breath and slowly got to my feet, pain erupting through my body. Kiba looked at Koneko and then me. Akeno made a teleportation circle and said, "This goes to Issei's bedroom." I walked to the middle of the circle slowly. Akeno, Koneko, Rias, and Asia walked to the circle with me. Kiba chuckled as he said, "I'll see you all tomorrow."

I walked to my bed and laid down. I was in excruciating pain, but I gritted my teeth as I grabbed the handle of the Kunai. Rias asked fearfully, "What are you doing?" I replied, "It has to be taken out." Akeno said, "At least let us figure out how we are going to do this. We haven't even decided who will suck the poison out!" A quiet voice said, "I'll do it." We all looked at the source of the voice and saw that Koneko was blushing lightly. Asia asked, "You sure Koneko? I know you and Issei don't get along well." Koneko continued quietly, "Y-Yeah. It is my fault he is on his death bed." I said weakly, "I don't blame you Koneko-chan. I took the hit for a reason. To protect you was one of them." Koneko continued, "So? I should've pushed you out of the way. I'm sorry Ise-Senpai." I coughed and a bit of black blood came from my mouth. I said weakly, "I won't die. I promise. And it's not your fault Koneko-chan." All of the girls nodded at my words and they all said. We believe you Issei. I smiled weakly and everyone left the room except Koneko and I. I said slowly, "You can just use magic to suck it out." Koneko smiled shyly and said, "My magic is actually very weak cause I haven't trained it. I have trained my body, Ise-Senpai. I am only doing this cause you are currently in this position because of me. So don't get any ideas." I laughed weakly and said, "Cold as ever Koneko-chan." Koneko nodded. I gripped the handle of the Kunai tightly. I took a deep breath and asked, "Ready?" Koneko nodded.

I took another deep breath, sat up, and yanked the Kunai out. I grunted in pain and suddenly felt something soft and wet press against the wound. I saw that Koneko had put her mouth on the wound and was currently sucking the poison out. I blushed cause of how amazing it felt. The feeling of her tongue on my body was bliss. I felt myself get hard, but I put my hands on top of my growing erection and slid it up into my waistband and kept my hands on top of it so Koneko couldn't see it. Koneko pulled back and grabbed a bucket from under my bed. I saw it was a bucket with some of my porno mags and I blushed. Koneko looked at the contents of the bucket as she saw them and looked at me with disgust and said, "Pervert." Koneko had dumped the mags onto the ground and put the bucket next to her. She spit the poison she had sucked out into the bucket. I watched Koneko's go wide as she saw something in the pile of porno mags. She blushed insanely red and I thought to myself, _'Fuck. When I was younger I had a porno mag about lolis cause I was still trying to figure out what I liked. I think she just saw that one. I thought I got rid of it!' _I heard Koneko said something quietly, but I couldn't hear her. I asked, "What was that?" Koneko looked at me with a blush and said, "I thought you liked big boobs only you walking hard-on." I winced as her words cut deep, but I said, "I got that magazine when I was younger. I was 14 when I got it. I was still trying to figure out what peaked my interest. I will be honest, I like all kinds of boobs. Small, large, medium. All of them have their advantages and disadvantages. I also like petite to normal body types." Koneko blushed more and said, "You're the worst." I laughed weakly and suddenly felt Koneko's lips press against the wound again. I bit my tongue to prevent myself from moaning. She continued the suck the poison out. I looked at the poison in the bucket and saw it was blackish-purplish. Koneko pulled back and spit the poison into the bucket. This process continued for about 15 minutes.

Koneko had just finished getting the poison out of my body. I looked at my skin and saw it had returned to its normal color instead of being purple. I sighed with relief and looked into the bucket. I gasped as I saw that the 1 gallon bucket was mostly full. Koneko spit the last bit out of her mouth and stood up to leave. I gently grabbed her hand and stood up as I said, "Stay. I'm going to get you something."

I, Koneko Toujou, sat on Ise-Senpai's bed. Ise-Senpai got up and went to leave. I looked at where I had sucked the poison out of his chest and saw a strange mark on it. I thought to myself, _'N-No. It can't be! That's impossible! I shouldn't have left a hickey! I sucked gently, not hard!' _Ise-Senpai had left and I looked back to the pile of porno mags and blushed as I saw the one about lolis again. I looked at my own body and said quietly, "Does my body turn that pervert on? That isn't right. This is almost as bad as Morisawa. But I have never done anything with him except rescue him. Why do I feel so strange after sucking the poison out of Ise-Senpai's body?" I spit the saliva out of my mouth into the bucket in case it had poison in it. Ise-Senpai returned with a large glass of water. I immediately looked away from the pile of porno mags and looked at him.

I, Issei Hyoudou, returned to my room with a large glass of water. I gave it to Koneko and she thanked me. She took a large mouthful and gurgled it in her mouth. She spit the water into the bucket. The water was slightly black. Koneko said to me, "Thank you Ise-Senpai. I really didn't want to risk swallowing the poison." I nodded and Koneko kept gurgling mouthfuls of water in her mouth and spitting it out until the cup was empty. After the glass was empty, Koneko got up to leave but I said, "You can stay if you like. I can sleep downstairs." Koneko looked at me and said without hesistation, "No thanks. I appreciate the offer, but I would like to get to my own home." I insisted, "Come on. You've done so much for me. I'd hate if you accidentally swallowed some of the poison and I was unable to help you. At least for tonight. Then you can never return to my house if that is what you want." Koneko sighed and said, "I won't win this argument will I?" I shook my head no and Koneko huffed. She said, "Fine. I will sleep in Ise-Senpai's bed. Ise-Senpai will sleep downstairs. And if I wake up and you're in bed next to me, I will maim you. Understand?" I nodded as I said, "Thank you." Koneko looked away. I rubbed Koneko's head and thanked her once again for sucking the poison out of my body. Koneko blushed and nodded her acknowledgement. Koneko got back in my bed and laid down as she covered herself with the blankets. As I was about to leave, Koneko said quietly, "Thank you for taking that attack for me Ise-Senpai." I smiled and said, "You're welcome."

I left my room and went downstairs, and I forgot to grab blankets and a pillow. I went back upstairs and knocked on Asia's door. I heard footsteps approach and then the door opened. I saw Asia's beautiful blonde hair and suddenly I was tackled to the ground. I coughed as Asia was on top of me, hugging me tightly. She said tearfully, "I was so worried! I thought you were gonna leave me!" I rubbed Asia's back as I said, "I won't leave you. I won't ever leave you. I promise." Asia smiled brilliantly and said, "Good." I asked gently, "Can you heal the wound for me Asia?" Asia nodded. She got off me and I got up and we walked into her room. Asia closed the door behind her. She summoned her Twilight Healing. Asia looked at my chest and blushed as she said, "Um. What's that mark on the wound Issei?" I looked down and saw a weird red and purple mark around the wound. Suddenly Asia blushed and said, "It smells familiar." Asia smelled it and said shyly, "I-It smells like Koneko." I was shocked, "What do you mean?!" Asia said, "It actually smells like Koneko. But why does it smell like Koneko." A warm green aura covered me and the wound closed. I smiled and said, "Thank you." Asia replied, "You're welcome." I smiled and kissed Asia's head gently. Her face became insanely red and she immediately fainted on her bed with the biggest smile on her face.

I walked out of Asia's room and quietly closed the door. I walked to my room and quietly opened the door to check on Koneko. She was sleeping soundly. But I noticed something different about her. I gasped quietly and my face became insanely red.

**Well! There is chapter 5! It took me awhile to try and make this into my own story, while still keeping major points in the anime and such here. But I am glad I am doing this. Let me know what you all think! UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	6. I get a Familiar (Not)

**Chapter 6 now! Here we go! START UP THE HYPE TRAIN! I have decided. I will use [[]] When it is the voices of the previous users when activating Juggernaut Drive, Awaken the Beast, etc. Also! I do not remember the Familiar Master's lines not even a little bit. It's been awhile since I watched Season 1. So, please don't hate me for not remembering it please. I do want to make this whole story my own, but I will obviously keep some of the same stuff in it cause I may be original, but I do have limits to my creativity I believe.**

Chapter 6: I Get a Familiar! (Not)

I could clearly see that Koneko was smiling and looked very relaxed and happy to be laying in my bed. But then I saw it. Koneko had two white Cat-ears on her head, and one white cat-tail! My face became insanely red and I said quietly, "J-Just like in the dream I had. K-Koneko-chan is a Cat-girl. Wait. Her aura. It's full of Ki and what appears to be life force. K-Koneko-chan is a Nekoshou Youkai. T-The most powerful Cat Youkai in the world. But why doesn't she use this power?" Suddenly, I thought about what Kiba said about keeping my promise about helping the members of the Occult Research Club with their pasts. I muttered, "Could Koneko-chan have bad memories of her Nekomata side? That's got to be it. I won't press the issue. I will let Koneko-chan open up to me about it on her own." I walked into my room and saw a happy expression on Koneko's face. I blushed and kissed Koneko's head just like I did for Asia and Koneko said while still asleep, "N-Nya~." I blushed more and took a deep breath and left my room quietly. I closed the door behind me quietly after grabbing some blankets and a pillow.

I walked downstairs to the couch and laid down. I looked at the mark on my chest that Koneko had left. I thought, 'I will research more about this later cause I know she didn't leave a hickey. I need sleep.' I got up and grabbed one of my shirts from the laundry room that was clean and put it on. I walked back to the couch and laid down. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning and stretched. My father was on the chair and asked, "So. Why did you sleep down here Issei?" I said swiftly, "I haven't slept on the couch in forever. I wanted to see if it was as comfy as I remember." My father raised his eyebrows and said, "So, if I go up to your room, I won't see a girl in your bed? And I won't see a massive mess of cum on your bed?" I blushed lightly and said hastily, "Yes." My father looked at me and said, "Alright son. I believe you." I smiled and got up. I walked to my room and I knocked quietly. The door was opened and I looked at Koneko and smiled. I said, "Glad to see you're okay and that you didn't swallow any poison. Are you hungry Koneko-chan?" Koneko nodded and I saw that her cat-ears and cat-tail were not active. Koneko asked coldly, "Did you come into the room last night?" I nodded and said, "I grabbed blankets and a pillow cause I forgot to grab them Koneko-chan." Koneko asked me, "Did you see anything that you thought was odd Ise-Senpai?" I took a breath and said calmly, "Well. Not that I can remember. I didn't do a full-checkup though cause I know you would knock me out if you saw me checking you over without your consent." Koneko said dispassionately, "True. If I find out you're lying to me, I will hurt you Ise-senpai." I said calmly, "That's a bit rude, but alright. I understand." Koneko nodded and I turned around to leave but Koneko grabbed my arm and asked, "What are you making?" I smiled and said, "Bacon and eggs with some toast." Koneko said, "Sounds good. Can you bring it up to me? I would rather not have your parents see me again." I chuckled and agreed.

I walked back downstairs. I walked to my mother and asked, "Can you please help me cook some bacon and eggs? I want to make everyone something to eat." My mother smiled and said, "Sure." We both washed our hands and began to cook.

As I began making a bit of extra food for Koneko, my mother asked, "Why are you making extra?" I said, "Just in case you know." My mother looked at me with suspicion and asked, "Is there someone in the house I don't know about Issei?" I shook my head no and my mother slightly relaxed. I called Asia down for Breakfast.

After everyone had eaten, I managed to sneak upstairs without being seen with food for Koneko. I knocked and opened the door. Koneko was sitting on my bed. I saw that the pile of porno mags was cleaned up. Koneko looked at me. I walked over after closing the door of my room and handed her the food with a fork for the eggs. I said, "Thank you for cleaning up the mess Koneko. Where is the bucket with all the poison?" Koneko replied, "It was the least I could, but you still disgust me. And I already got rid of it." I nodded and Asia walked into the room and saw Koneko was still here and on my bed. Asia said, "I thought you would've left by now Koneko. Mind if I ask why you're still here?" Koneko replied, "The perv offered food. I thought it would be rude to leave before he made me the food he said he would. After I eat, I will be leaving to head home." Asia thought for a second and blushed. She asked shyly, "D-Did you and Issei sleep together?" I blushed insanely red and Koneko looked away and said, "No. I didn't sleep with the perv. He slept downstairs." Asia sighed with relief and muttered something. I didn't hear her, but Koneko heard the words and she whispered something to Asia quietly. Asia blushed insanely red and fainted. I caught her before she fell and looked at Koneko and asked, "What did you tell her?!" Koneko said expressionless, "That's classified." I sighed.

After Koneko had eaten, she left through my second-story window to not be seen. As she fell, her skirt fluttered around her. I took a breath and waited for Asia to wake up. Once she woke up again, we went to the Occult Research Club.

We walked into the Clubhouse and Rias said to us, "Ah! Speak of the Devil. We were just talking about you two." Asia and I looked at everyone. I asked, "What about us?" Akeno said sweetly, "Well. We were talking about how your flyer days are over." I looked confused and Rias said, "Well. Handing out flyers is usually the job of a Familiar." Suddenly, a red bat the same color as Rias's hair appeared next to Rias and Rias continued, "I believe you two have already met." Suddenly, the bat turned into a beautiful woman wearing a red dress. I recognized her immediately and I blushed as I said, "Wait. So, you had your familiar give me a flyer. So that means that cute flyer girl is your familiar!" Rias's familiar waved at me and winked. I blushed and Akeno said, "I have one too." Suddenly, 5 small different colored imp looking things appeared on Akeno's shoulders. I heard something beside me start purring and I looked over and saw that a small white cat with hazel eyes was on my shoulders, purring and rubbing against my neck. Everyone looked at me in shock as Koneko said, "Shiro. Stop rubbing yourself on Ise-Senpai. You are never like this." I raised my hand and pet Shiro gently and Shiro purred louder. I gently grabbed Shiro and handed her to Koneko. Koneko said, "I am so sorry Ise-Senpai. Shiro is never like this." I smiled and said calmly, "It's fine Koneko-chan. No harm done. And besides, Shiro is cute. Just like her Master." Koneko blushed lightly and said, "Can it Blue-Balls." Kiba said, "Mine is badass too." I waved my hand at him and said, "I don't care about yours." Kiba chuckled and asked, "Why you gotta hate man?" I chuckled and suddenly, the door to the Occult Research Club opened and a feminine voice said, "Congrats on increasing the number of your peerage Rias." I turned around and saw a young woman with a slim figure wearing glasses and she was wearing the Kuoh Academy's girls uniform. Her hair was black and styled in a short bob cut and she had violet eyes. 6 More people walked in after her. 5 Girls and 1 guy. The girls all had the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform on and the guy had the Kuoh Academy boys' uniform on. I recognized them all as the Student Council. I said, "Wait. How do they know about us? I thought no one knew about us." Rias said calmly, "She is Sona Sitri. The next head of the House of Sitri." The guy said, "You haven't told your little boyfriend about us Rias? I'm hurt. But I suppose, it makes sense if you don't trust him to tell him about us." Sona said with authority clear in her voice, "Saji! It makes sense that Rias didn't tell her new members about us! We all try to stay out of each other's business as much as possible." Saji winced and said, "Yes Sona."

A young woman wearing glasses with long straight black hair that was knee length and it had split bangs. She also had light-brown eyes. She said calmly, "My name is Tsubaki Shinra. I am a Queen. I am a third-year student." Another girl walked forwards. She was a young beautiful girl with white hair just barely past her shoulders and it was slightly curled at the end and she had blue-green eyes. She said, "My name is Momo Hanakai. I am a second year student and I am a Bishop." Another girl walked forwards. She was a slim girl with long brown hair that ended in two short braids and she also had brown eyes. I noticed she also had a blue headband on. The girl said, "My name is Reya Kusaka. Nice to meet you all. I am a second year student. I am also a Bishop." She bowed very politely. Another girl walked forwards. I saw that she was a very beautiful girl with shoulder-length, reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. I noticed her hair featured swept bangs with a single strand of hair sticking out of the top. She said, "My name is Tomoe Meguri. I am a second year student here. I hope we all get along. I am Knight." Another girl walked forwards. She was a tall girl, with blue shoulder-length hair and also had blue eyes. She kind of looked like a tomboy. She said, "My name is Tsubasa Yura. I am a second year student. I am a Rook." The boy walked forwards full of pride, as if he was a big shot. He was a young man with short blond hair and grey eyes. The uniform he was wearing was the boys' Kuoh Academy uniform except he didn't have the black blazer with white accents on. He had a white, long-sleeved with the sleeves rolled up, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching blank pants, and brown dress shoes. He said, "My name is Saji Genshirou. I am a second year student. I am a Pawn." I smiled and said, "I think I voted for you. Bro! You're a Pawn too? That totally makes us twinsies!" Saji scoffed and said, "Quiet pest. You and your little band of slutty sluts don't even belong standing in the same room as a group as dignified as Sona Sitri's peerage. And we will never be twinsies. I used 4 Pawn pieces bro." My jaw dropped and I was about to retaliate when the girl with a short bob cut said, "My name is Sona Sitri. And you Saji need to do your research before you make a fool of yourself. He took up 8 Pawn pieces." Saji's jaw dropped and he said in disbelief, "How did this ass munch take up 8 Pawn pieces?!" Suddenly, Asia's voice reached my ears and she said, "Nice to meet you all." She offered her hand to Saji and Saji's attitude immediately changed and he said sweetly as he grabbed her hand and shook it gently, "Aren't you a beautiful girl? Well you must be an Angel. Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?" Asia blushed and I immediately intervened and grabbed Saji's hand hard and tight as I shook it hard. I said through my teeth, "Nice to meet you too man. And if you even try to make moves on Asia, I will smash your nads into a thin paste." Saji was shocked at first and then he grabbed my hand tight and hard as he shook my hand hard. He said, "You think you got that shit on lock man?" Suddenly, Sona's strict voice reached my ears and she said, "Saji!" Rias sighed and said, "I am sorry. They are both newbies to the life of Devils'." Saji said, "How is flyer duty treating you bitch? I don't do lame shit like that cause I am an actual member of the family." I said angrily, "I just got promoted from flyer duty. Getting a familiar and everything asshole!" Sona said, "Oh. Is that your plan Rias? That is an inconvenience cause we were doing the same thing and he only sees people once a month." Rias replied, "Yeah. I have an idea. How about we settle this with a game?" Sona's aura became serious and she said, "You don't mean a Rating Game do you?" Rias giggled as she waved the idea aside and said, "Gods no. We would never get permission for that. We will settle this the old fashioned High school way." Sona said, "I suppose that makes sense. Besides, now isn't the best time to bring attention to yourself is it?" Rias's playful manner vanished and she said coldly, "Don't go there Sitri." I asked, "What is a Rating Game?" Kiba answered, "It's a game that High-Class Devils' play with their peerage." I nodded in understanding.

Rias and Akeno had gotten their athletic clothes on. Sona and Rias decided that to decide who was going to meet the familiar man, they were gonna play a game of 2 on 2 tennis with their queens. The Student Council and the Occult Research arrived at the tennis court. Word must've gotten out, cause a few minutes later, the entire tennis court was surrounded by guys and girls. The tennis match started and I heard Kiba say, "I don't think I have ever seen this many people at a tennis match." Koneko nodded. I was busy watching the girls' skirts bounce and flutter, giving me a nice hot panty shot with almost every movement. Rias and Akeno had almost entirely see through panties on. I was able to see their pussies for the most part. I felt blood well to my nose and I suddenly felt something wipe the blood from my nose. I looked down and saw Koneko with a box of tissues in her hand. She said coldly, "You should've been born without the ability to see, Ise-senpai. That way I wouldn't have to wipe the blood from your nose almost every day. You pervert." I had already saved many images into the gentlemen's folder and I said, "But then I wouldn't be able to see all the feats you and everyone else accomplishes." Koneko sighed and finished wiping the blood from my nose. I heard two familiar voices. I looked over and saw Motohama and Matsuda. They both had lecherous looks on their faces and they both had cameras. I asked, "What are you two doing here?" Motohama said, "Gotta represent the Photography Club bro!" I replied, "But you guys aren't even in a club!" Matsuda said, "This is our ticket in! The Club President is a massive pervert too! If we can get these photos to him, he will definitely let us in!"I saw that Rias, Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki were all playing with all their heart. They were extremely flexible. My face became lecherous and I said, "Look at how flexible they are! Can you imagine the kind of moves they could pull in bed?!" Matsuda said with lust clear in his voice, "I want them to play a little two-on-two on my junk!" Motohama and I nodded to agree. I looked over at Asia and she was surrounded by girls. She was being pestered about why her and I walked to school together every day. Suddenly, Asia was blushing like a cherry and said loudly, "Issei and I walk to school together every day cause we live together!" All the guys turned to look at me and I said quietly, "Ah shit. Here we go again." All the guys said, "ISSEI YOU DICK! YOU'RE HOOKING UP WITH ASIA NOW TOO?!" I jumped back from Matsuda and Motohama. I saw that all the guys were looking at me with jealousy in their eyes and their eyes also held quite a bit of killing intent. Then I heard the girls around Asia say with disgust, "Your door has a lock right?" Asia nodded as she said, "I think so." Another girl said, disgust clear in her voice, "Check everything. There could be secret cameras all throughout the house." Asia said, "Okay. I will look." Another girl said with disgust, "I bet he probably like masturbates in the bathroom so watch out for pubes." Asia blushed more and said, "I will watch out for that." I yelled loudly, "ALRIGHT EVERYONE THAT'S ENOUGH I AM JUST HELPING HER OUT!" Everyone looked at me in shock.

The tennis match had resulted in a tie because all the rackets had broken. Rias and Akeno were sweating and they went into the shower in the clubroom together. I went to follow them, but I felt something holding me back. I looked down and saw Koneko was grabbing a hold of my shirt and holding me in place. She asked coldly, "Where do you think you're going Ise-senpai?" I laughed weakly and said, "No where. Just stretching my legs." Koneko shook her head and smacked the back of my head with a book. I grunted in pain and said, "Oh come on Koneko-chan! I am 17 years old! I can't help it!" Koneko said coldly, "Don't care." I sighed and sat on the couch. Koneko sat next to me and Kiba was sitting on the chair across from us.

After Rias and Akeno had showered, they walked out of the shower in just towels with towels in their hair. Rias said, "So. Since the tennis match was a tie, we decided to have a team battle." I said, "Thank you for fighting for Asia and I." Akeno said, "Ufufufufu. It is the least we can do for such a cute and handsome junior like you who fights and risks his life to defend us." I blushed and Rias cleared her throat as a sign to Akeno to back off. Akeno giggled cutely and Rias continued, "So. We have decided on dodgeball. The match is tomorrow after school." Suddenly, I heard something purring on my chest. I looked down and saw a white cat with hazel eyes laying on my chest, close to my heart. I blushed and Koneko said, "I didn't even summon you Shiro! You never listen anymore. Why do you like Ise-senpai so much?!" Shiro mewed at Koneko and rubbed her head on my chest. I realized that where Shiro was rubbing her head on my chest, was exactly where Koneko sucked the poison out of my body last night. I had an idea and gently moved Shiro and took my shirt off. I saw that Asia blushed dark red as she saw saw my upper body . Shiro immediately jumped right onto the mark on my chest from Koneko and laid down and purred loudly. Rias and Akeno gasped. Kiba chuckled quietly and Rias asked me, "W-What is that mark on your chest Issei?" Koneko said quietly, "I thought the mark would leave by now." Akeno asked teasingly, "Ufufufufu. Did our little Koneko give Issei a hickey? I knew you covertly and subconsciously liked him." Koneko was speechless and Rias said, "So. That mark appeared last night when Koneko sucked the poison out right?" I nodded and Rias continued, "Maybe it smells like Koneko and that is why Shiro likes it so much." Shiro shook her head no and mewed at Koneko and then me. I had no idea what Shiro said, but Koneko blushed very lightly and said, "No. That is not it all Shiro. You keep your thoughts to yourself." Shiro appeared to giggle. I heard a voice say, "You and her are destined to be together." I said, "What do you mean?" Everyone looked at me as if I was crazy. Asia asked me, "Are you feeling okay?" I inquired, "You didn't hear that voice?" Everyone shook their head no, but I noticed Shiro was looking at me.

I couldn't sleep. I got out of bed and walked to Asia's room. I knocked gently and quietly. I heard footsteps approach the door and the door opened. Asia smiled as she saw me. She said quietly, "Hey Issei! What are you doing up this late at night? You don't have any summons right?" I answered, "No. I don't. I came to ask if you have stuff to sew with." Asia nodded and said, confusion clear in her voice, "Yeah. Why do you ask?" I asked, "Can I borrow them?" Asia looked confused but nodded her head. She went into her room and about 15 seconds later, she came back with the sewing supplies. I thanked her as I grabbed them and went back to my room. I stayed up all night.

I had just finished the project that I was working on all night as the sun came up. I put it all in my backpack neatly and I waited for Asia downstairs. When she came downstairs, I gave her the sewing supplies back and then we walked to the Occult Research Club. We went to class normally.

After school, Asia and I walked to the Gym. We arrived and I opened the door for Asia, my backpack still on my back. Rias waved at us and she said, "Since Sona has 7 members and we only have 6, Reya is being a referee." I chuckled and said, "I don't even know if I remember how to play dodgeball." Rias giggled and said, "It is really simple. You don't get hit, pick up a ball, and hit Sona's team right in the face with the ball!" Kiba appeared next to Rias and said, "Asia picked it up quickly. I believe in you Issei." Asia nodded and I smiled as I said, "Ah. Well. Let's have a team chat real quick." Rias looked confused, but waved Koneko and Akeno over. They walked over and I took my backpack off. I grabbed out the box that held my project from last night. I opened it and pulled out red and white headbands, each one had the team member's name sewn in bright red into it. Everyone looked at me in shock as I handed one to everyone. No one said anything and I put my hand on the back of my head shyly and said, "Are they stupid? I stayed up all night making them. Maybe I should've gone with Team T-Shirts instead." Rias regained her composure and said, " No. These are beautiful. Wait! You didn't sleep?!" I shook my head no and Akeno said cutely, instead of her usual M side, "How sweet of you Issei. You didn't sleep to make us team headbands. How mature of you." I blushed and said, "I also suck at sports, so I made them to make sure I don't throw the ball at my own team." Everyone laughed and I saw Koneko smile as I handed her headband to her. Everyone put their headbands on and Akeno said to me, "So. When did you learn how to sew?" I replied, "My grandma taught me." Akeno nodded in understanding.

The Student Council walked in. We were all in athletic clothes. I saw that a beautiful girl with a blue headband walked to the side of the court. I smiled as Reya waved at me and I waved back. Reya had a whistle hanging from her neck. The members of the teams were on opposite sides of the gym, their feet on the walls. Reya blew the whistle and both sides bolted for the balls. Tsubasa grabbed a ball and threw it at Koneko. The throw was insanely powerful, probably because Tsubasa was a rook. Koneko didn't expect and tried to bend under the ball. It hit her right in the left boob and her clothes ripped, exposing her boob. I said, "Oh. Right in the tit." Koneko looked at me with disgust and said, "I needed a drink anyways." I watched Koneko walk away, when I felt the wind breeze above me and I looked up and saw up Akeno's skirt, seeing her black lace bra. She had jumped over me with her legs spread slightly as she caught a ball thrown at me. She said, "You gotta keep your head in the game sweetie." I blushed and said lecherously, "I just saw your bra." Akeno flashed a smile and landed in front of me and threw the ball she caught at Saji. A red aura surrounded the ball and it shot towards Saji at insane speeds. Saji gasped and barely dodged the ball in time. Saji looked at Akeno and Akeno giggled and said, "We never agreed to no magic this time." Sona nodded her head and said, "True." Saji smirked and asked Sona, "Want me to take out that sissy ass pawn?" Sona shook her head and said, "No. He's mine." I gulped as Sona grabbed a ball and a large blue aura surrounded the ball. She threw the ball at me and it seemed to move on its own. I said, "Oh shit." I turned and ran from the ball, but it seemed to follow me. I tried to move erratically to throw the ball off, but it followed my exact movements. I jumped over it once and threw a ball at Momo. Momo dodged it with ease. I lost track of the ball following me and I turned around and immediately felt like I died. The ball Sona had thrown hit me in the balls at breakneck speeds. I fell to the ground, coughing in pain and breathing irregularly as I almost blacked out from pain. I heard a voice say, "Asia! Go heal Issei! If that impact ruined his ability to reproduce, I am in trouble!"

I, Akeno Himejima, had just heard what my best friend, Rias Gremory, had said. I saw she immediately blushed insanely red as she realized what she said. I giggled as I thought, 'My my. Just lay it all on the table why don't you Rias? Well. Issei probably didn't hear you anyways because he got hit pretty hard. He probably almost blacked out so he probably won't be able to tell voices from one another either.' I saw Asia run over to Issei; her Twilight Healing rings already on her fingers. Issei had finally managed to sit up, his hands over his genitals, his face showing the intense pain he was feeling. I felt myself get a little wet cause of my obsession with S and M.

I, Issei Hyoudou, saw Asia approach me with her Twilight Healing and I backed away weakly as I said, "I am not going to let you use your unearthly healing magic on me! My Twig and Berries are off limits!" Asia said innocently, "If you don't show me where it hurts, I won't be able to heal you. I think I should heal you. If it makes you feel better I can heal you through your clothes." I nodded my head and uncovered myself as Asia put her hands just above my junk. A warm tingly feeling overwhelmed my genitals and I blushed and held back a moan. I heard Koneko say coldly, "You better not be getting a chub right now." I said warmly, "It has a mind of its own." I noticed Asia was wiggling as she healed my genitals. Rias said, "We need to get payback for what they did to him!" Kiba, Akeno, and Koneko all nodded fiercely. Kiba said, "For his one-eyed snake." Akeno said, "For his family jewels!" Rias said, "For his manhood!" Koneko said, "For his sac!" Asia was still healing me and I said, "Thank you for fighting for me."

Koneko grabbed a ball and I thought I saw her eyes spark with anger and power as she grabbed the ball and I saw her eyes become green for a split second as she whipped the ball at Saji, nailing him in the nads. Saji was sent flying backwards from the force of the throw. Saji yowled in pain and suddenly the whistle blew. FWEET! Reya said, "Match! Rias Gremory wins the game!" Sona looked disappointed, but she smiled as she said to Rias, "Well. I am disappointed. But it was fun. But if this was a Rating Game, you would've lost." Rias said confidently, "We won't know until we have to have a Rating Game." Sona smiled as she had Momo carry Saji out of the gym. After they left, we headed to the Club room.

I looked at everyone and said, "Thanks for fighting for us. I am sorry I didn't do anything but get nailed in the nads." Kiba shook his head as he said, "Not true. You made these sick headbands! They really brought our team together." Kiba held up his headband. Koneko smiled and nodded and said, "They are pretty badass." I smiled and grabbed Kiba's hands and said, "Not to sound gay or anything but if you were a hot chick I would definitely kiss you right now!" Kiba chuckled awkwardly. Suddenly, the room was enveloped in an orange and white glow. An orange and white magic circle with hieroglyphs. Rias's eyes widened in surprise and two beautiful, slender women appeared. One of them had short purplish-black hair with what looked like gold on the end of some of her hair. She had blue eyes and she had a beautiful necklace with 2 rubies and 4 emeralds on it. She had a golden bow with gemstones scattered around it strapped to her back. I noticed she wasn't wearing any pants! I saw that her genital region was covered by what looked like silk. I also saw that she didn't have a shirt, but had a gold colored bra covering her boobs. I felt blood well to my nose and saved the image to the Gentleman folder in my mind. Suddenly, a green scarab appeared on her silk panties. She sighed and then I saw the other girl. She had a gold helmet with cat ears covering her head and hair. She had a whip with 8 ends on it. She had multi-colored feathers covering her shoulders as a form of shoulder pads. She also had blue eyes and had a gold and white colored bra covering her boobs. She also had a white and red skirt on that only went to her thighs. I saw she had a brown cat-tail. I also saw a large black cat with a gold necklace on its neck by her side. The cat had gold eyes and it looked at me and I heard purring. Rias regained her composure and said, "What gives us the honor of being in the company of two of the Egyptian Virgin Goddesses?" The one with the cat on her side said sweetly, "Hello everyone. I am Bastet. And this barely dressed woman next to me is Neith." Neith waved and smiled as she said, "We only came cause we heard the Red Dragon Emperor had awoken. We wanted to introduce ourselves." I had no idea what they were talking about and Bastet asked Rias, "So which one is the Red Dragon Emperor?" Rias pointed to me and said, her voice full of pride, "He is. My Pawn, Issei Hyoudou, is the Red Dragon Emperor." I blushed and Neith and Bastet walked over to me. They looked me over as if inspecting me. Neith said to Bastet, "You can sense his immense potential can't you?" Bastet nodded and said teasingly, "I can sense something else immense he has too." I blushed more and said, "O-Oh really?" Bastet nodded and giggled. I blushed more and Neith giggled as Rias said, "Can you two refrain from flirting with my servant? He is only 17." Neith and Bastet said at the same time, "Doesn't bother me any. Besides, he is well past the legal age in Japan." I blushed a dark crimson red and said slowly, "She has a point Rias. All of us are past the legal age." Neith and Bastet nodded in agreement. Rias sighed and Akeno giggled.

Neith and Bastet left after a little while. Rias said, "Well. I never expected them to come see you, Issei. Especially because of your perverted nature." Koneko nodded her agreement. I chuckled weakly and said, "So. Why am I so well known?" Rias explained, "You are a Devil and you're possessed by the Heavenly Dragon, Ddraig." I looked at my left arm and said, "Is that true Ddraig?" A green circle pulsed on my hand.

[Yes. It is completely true. I never thought that a Devil would be the host of me. Which is why I believe you have potential. Even if you are completely and utterly useless and weak right now, Partner.] I said, "Well. That's a bit rude, but I get it. I promise to be the most powerful and best Host you've ever had." Ddraig laughed. [I can't wait to see it. That is a pretty high bar you've set for yourself. I have had numerous powerful hosts. You are the weakest one so far out of literally all my hosts, but there are reasons for that.] I asked, "Can I ask what those reasons are?" [Well. You can, but I won't answer it. I'll let you figure it out.] Everyone looked at me dumbfounded and Kiba asked, "You're strong enough to talk to him whenever you want?" I replied, "No. I just got lucky he was listening. Or maybe I am. I have no clue." Rias clapped her hands together and said, "Well. It's time." Asia and I looked confused and Rias continued, "Tonight's a Full Moon. It's the best chance we have to catch him." Asia asked, "Him?" Rias said, "The familiar Master."

We were enveloped by red light. Asia and I opened our eyes and we saw trees everywhere. Koneko was beside me and Akeno was on the other side of me. Rias and Kiba were next to Asia. We were all in our school uniforms. I looked up and saw a man with orange hair, a blue and white striped t-shirt.

He said, "It is the full moon, so if you're looking for a decent familiar, now's the time, for they will be gone soon. My name is Zatouji, and I've got the ones to get you by. I got familiars of all shapes and sizes, so keep your eyes on the prizes!" Akeno giggled and said to me, "If you can't tell, he really likes making things rhyme like all the time." I nodded. I said lecherously, "Do you think you could get me a really hot Familiar?" Zatouji said, "If you're looking for just a pet, the wrong place you've met." I grumbled angrily and Asia said, "I'd like a really cute one." Zatouji said, "For you my dear, we will find the cutest one we can find for you to hold dear." My jaw dropped and I sighed.

We walked through the familiar forest and Asia got closer to me and whispered, "I'm scared. This place looks like it's straight from a horror film." I nodded and said, "I am lucky I don't need a change of boxers yet." Suddenly, Zatouji stopped and we were in front of a pond and Zatouji said, "Look there in the dead of the night lit by moonlight. From those waters may arise a Water Sprite." I smiled as I said, "Sprites are sexy." I began to imagine the first meeting and continued, "She'll rise from the water in a dripping wet dress, and then she'd embrace me and drag me under the water, and we'll make sweet soggy love."

The water started to sparkle as the moon hit it. Zatouji said, "Look at the water in the night, cause arises; a Water Sprite just might." The water parted and a very masculine looking Water Sprite rose from the water. It turned around and I saw it looked exactly like a man. He crossed his arms in a fluid motion and uncrossed them as he yelled loudly. I gulped in fear and said, "Oh hell nah!"

We walked through the forest until suddenly, Zatouji stopped and said, "Look at the trees, for something you never see! There is a Blue Lightning Sprite Dragon! If you are a holy person, this one just might be yours." Rias exclaimed, "This is the first time I am seeing one." Akeno, Koneko-chan, and Kiba all nodded in agreement. Akeno said, "Well. Issei. Since you have the Power of the Dragon, it only makes sense for you to have a Dragon as your Familiar." I nodded and began to speak, "True. Alright. Sprite Dragon! I command you to be my fam..." Suddenly, a high pitched scream cut my sentence short. I looked at the source and instantly, my nose gushed blood. A weird opaque green slime had fallen and covered all the girls' clothes, slowly disintegrating the clothes, revealing their voluptuous bodies. Everything except their pussies was showing. Rias's large, soft boobs, Akeno's large firm boobs, Koneko's little but cute boobs, and Asia's decent size boobs. I said ecstatically, "I have made my decision! I want the Green Slime as my familiar!" Rias said, "No Issei! You can't! Getting a familiar is an important part of being a Devil! Ah." Rias let a moan slip out. Akeno was moaning as she said, "This pain hurts so good, I might have to fight you for having the Green Slime as a familiar!" I laughed, enjoying everything I was seeing, and storing it into the Gentlemen's Folder for later. My nose spewed blood. I heard Zatouji say. "I have never once seen someone come to the familiar forest for one of its biggest pests. I don't think this one knows there is more to life than breasts." Rias said sadly, "Usually he is such a good boy, but I guess the perv in him won in the end." I was hurt but I said, "OH COME ON! You expect me to turn down something that can give me pure unadulterated nudity?!" I saw Kiba was struggling to get some of the Green Slime off his face.

Suddenly, I felt wind rush past my body and saw the Green Slime fall from Rias's body. I saw Kiba next to her with his sword out. Rias nodded to him, and summoned balls of demonic power and destroyed the slime that fell off of her after Kiba cute it with his sword. She said angrily, "Something so impure, heinous, and despicable deserves to die!" Akeno managed to free her hands and said, "It was fun while it lasted." Her body was immediately covered in yellow lightning as the Green Slime got blasted away. I watched Koneko rip some of the slime off and throw it to the ground. The only person that had some slime left on them was Asia. I immediately rushed over and hugged her tight, trying to protect the slime on her from the onslaught to destroy the slime.

I, Asia Argento, felt a warm presence surround me. I felt a slight tingle of pain from the Green Slime, but I saw Issei's arms surrounding me in a hug. My eyes brightly lit up and I thought to myself, 'Issei is hugging me! I am so unbelievably happy! I never want this moment to end! I always wanna be in his embrace!' I heard Issei's voice say, "Please! Leave this last bit of the Green Slime for me!" Rias said, anger clear in her voice, "Something as fiendish as this deserves a thousand deaths!" Issei was about to say something when he screamed in pain as a very powerful blue lightning covered his body.

I, Issei Hyoudou, was about to comment again about leaving the slime alone for me to make it my familiar when I felt like I was hit by a strike of lightning. I screamed in pain, "AHHHHHHHHHH." I almost fainted from the pain and I fell backwards from hugging Asia and saw the last bit of the Green Slime be vaporized. I heard someone say, "They say a Sprite Dragon only attacks when they feel that their loved ones are in danger, meaning he thought Asia was in trouble, which means that in the familiar world, that dragon and that girl should be together on the double."

I had gotten back up and we walked to the middle of the forest, the Sprite dragon was following Asia from the air. We got to a clearing and Rias told Asia what to do to complete the ritual. Asia made the circle, and chanted the words.

Near the end of the ritual; Asia said, "I command you to be my familiar! Stay with me forever!" A brilliant light flashed around Asia and the Sprite Dragon. The Sprite Dragon looked down and then looked up at Asia and flew onto her shoulder. Asia said, "Rassai." I was confused, but Asia said, "That name just popped in my head after I made Rassai my familiar. Now. Everytime I look at him and summon him, I will be thinking of you Issei." I blushed lightly and I heard Zatouji say, "Alright, time for you all to beat feet, cause I have to take a shit." We all left hastily after he said that. We returned home with no complications.

** Well. Chapter 6 is up and done now. Time for Chapter 7! ONWARDS TO THE PATH OF DOMINATION!**


	7. Chapter 61

**If I didn't spell Sekuurytei right, please let me know so I can change it for future chapters and such. I would greatly appreciate it.**

**Chapter 6.1: **A Rivalry Forms

In Hell, there was a large black castle. Inside the Castle, there was tall and handsome man in his early 20's with short blond hair and dark blue eyes. He was kissing a voluptous woman with long, wavy purple hair that went all the way down her back as well as purple eyes. The right side of her hair fell over her breast and it covered her right eye. The left side of her hair fell near the top of her thighs. They were on a bed almost completely nude. The bedroom door was suddenly slammed open, and a beautiful young girl with dark blue eyes and long blonde hair tied into twintails with large, drill-like curls with blue ribbons to keep them in place. The front of her hair has several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe haning over the bridge of her hair walked into the room and she gasped at the sight of the two in bed.

She sighed and said, "For the last time brother, leave a sign up if you're trying to enjoy one of your servants bodies! Than I wouldn't just barge in!" The woman with purple eyes sighed with disgust and said, "It's always when we're about to get to the good part. Damn it Ravel." The girl that just walked in shook her head and said, "Not my fault my brother Riser Phenex doesn't know how to put up a sign, Yubelluna." Yubelluna snorted and sighed. Riser, the dude in the bed said, "What news do you bring little sister?" Ravel walked closer to the bed and said, "I have news of The Red Dragon Emperor!" Riser immediatly shot up out of bed, nearly exposing his genitala area and Ravel looked away immediatly.

Riser said, "You have news of the Sekuurytei?" Ravel nodded and said, "He has gotten more powerful." Riser rubbed his chin and said, "Than we will have to train harder if we hope to beat him if we have to have a Rating Game for some reason." Ravel nodded and turned to leave. Riser said to her, "Could you put a sign up your way out? That way I don't get bothered again." Ravel sighed with disgust and left. Before she walked away from her brother's door, she snapped her fingers and a sign saying "Do Not Disturb" appeared next to Riser's door.

**So. This was a short filler. Hope you are enjoying the series so far. I know it is far from what you were expecting for a 2 week interval without an update. Work has been working me like a dog so I am always drained when I come home from work.**


End file.
